RWBY - The Great and the Grimm
by Denkyu
Summary: Collab between A Shadow In Chains and Swiss Storytime. On one side, a contract between a human and a powerful creature of Grimm. The other, a Celestial stranger from Mistral who seems to be equal in power. Their lives intertwined, and sooner or later trouble is bound to happen. Major imput by Shadow, favourite and review if you enjoy and want more! We dont own RWBY.
1. Prelude 1 - The Demon of Grimm

**Welcome! This is a colab story from yours truly and A Shadow in Chains. The way we do this is we do alternate chapters, this first one is Shadows. He is incredible and check out his other stories hes amazing. if you like, review and tell him how awesome his first chapter is, and stick around for my inroduction of my OC ;) Enjoy!**

**Prelude 1- The Demon of Grimm  
**

The Carter family was very well known. They were the biggest military hardware developer's and merchant's in Vale, maybe even the world, and it looked like it was going to continue for at least a generation longer. Their heir, Ryner Lee Griffin Walker Hunter Carter, was a 18 year old boy with a brilliant mind. When he was just 7 years old, he came up for the schematics' for a prosthetic arm which reacted to the users' aura. Baring in mind it did not work, but it did however create the basis of a whole new kind of science, and unknowingly to Ryner, warfare.

Unknowingly, Ryner had practically brought new weapons to the table. These prosthetics' could give people sword-arms, claws and anything else you can think of. And unknowingly, Ryner was also the heir to a monstrosity. Not just the metaphorical sense of the company, and the literal sense. Ryner was host to a powerful demon of Grimm. Not just any old powerful monster, if that was the case, there would be a lot more powerful host's that could match his demonic strength. No, he was host to the first, most powerful demon of Grimm in existence. It's name was, "Legion."

However, Legion did not awaken until the night of Ryner's 15th birthday.

* * *

_**Three years' ago, On Ryner's 15th birthday.**_

The sounds of gunshots' and screaming could be heard throughout the mansion. "Search for them!" a voice roared. It just so happens' that 'them' were Ryner, his mother, Rachel Carter, his father, Hunter Carter and his little sister, Sapphire Carter. Suddenly the door was forced open and a voice could be heard "I found them!" it yelled. And then, 10 gunshots', but they did not hit their intended targets. No, they had all hit Hunter, he had stood inbetween his attackers bullets and his family. But he could not pass on, not while his family's in danger, a bright orange glow in Ryner's dark crimson eyes. Ah, so IT had awakened. The being his ancestors had contracted with so many centuries ago. So HIS son was meant to be the next Demonblade. HIS son was strong enough to hold the power of Grimm. With a sense of pride and reassurance, Hunter Carter passed from this world. Over the sound of his mothers' screams of horror and his sisters' pleads for their father to come back, Ryner heard a demonic voice, it sounded like thousands of voices at once, men, women, children, and the pitch was strange, one minute it was so high it could break glass, the next it was a deep throaty growl.

"Do you need power?"

'Yes'

"Why?"

'Revenge'

"Revenge, oh how satisfying. I will certainly get a good meal tonight, very well, I shall grant you power. Now go forth, become my sword."

On those words' , Ryner walked forward and shoulder barged the man, sending him staggering to the ground. Ryner then quickly turned round and closed the door. "Big brother, what are you doing?" asked the curious 14 year old Sapphire. "Shh Saph, don't come out right now, I'll be back soon." replied Ryner. "You promise?" "I promise, take care of mother. She's in enough shock as it is." "Ok, come back soon big brother!" she replied innocently. Smiling at her innocence, Ryner turned around to face his family's attackers and his fathers murderers'. "So, which one of you scumbags are first?" Roaring in anger, the grunts open fired, generating a hailstorm of dust.

When the dust cleared, Ryner still stood there. This time wrapped in a shadowy aura with two thin, long black snakes with piranha shaped heads, without the creepy lights. The snakes eyes' glowed a bright orange, much like Ryners' when the demon granted him power. There were dozens of razor sharp teeth in their mouths, sharp, bony, silver colored spikes ran down the center of their head and down their spine.

In a flash, one of the snakes darted out and grabbed the one that had blocked the doorway by a foot. Then the other grabbed his other foot. The snakes then ripped the man clean in two. Spilling blood, guts and entrails onto the floor.

That was one down, a heck of a lot more to go.

The snakes darted out once again, this time wrapping around another grunt, then it burst out his chest, giving a shriek that was also a roar at the same time.

The next one open fired, only for the bullets to bounce off of Ryners' aura. One of the snakes grabbed the man by the throat, the other grabbed his rifle. "The Carter Mk 5 automatic rail rifle, capable of penetrating 3 meter walls', 30 round magazine, collapsible stock to switch between maneuverability and stability. Capable of being fitted with a bayonet, under-slung grenade launcher, under-slung flamethrower, under-slung shotgun and any sniper rifle scope up to x12. This is considered one of the most advanced guns of our time, it was only issued to special forces a few months ago." The man would have probably been impressed if he was pissing himself in fear. "How does feel, knowing you gunned do you gunned down the creator of this weapon in cold blood. Or was there a different motive? Wealth? Power? Come on, out with it!"

"M-M-Monster!" the man managed to yell out, his voice cracking. "I see, know that your comrades are dead and you weaponless, I see you for what you really are, A USELESS SNIVELLING LUMP OF MEAT!" "Shut up! Your just a dog to the Carter family! A brat not even fit to call himse-" "SILENCE!" the man began to whimper in fear. "I'm a dog?" Ryner asked, one of the snakes rearing backwards. "Then your dog food." the snake darted forward, ripping open the mans chest and devouring his insides. His screams of agony could be heard throughout the mansion. Drawing the other grunts' to Ryner.

One of the snakes handed Ryner the Mk 5. The gun would have looked like a normal musket. If it wasn't for the drum mag and x2 scope and the pitch black paint job.

The door was kicked in and a group of grunts charged in. "Open fire!"

They did just that. They also died doing that. Ryner took aim at one, his aura pouring into the gun. He fired and a black blast came from the gun, blowing it up in his hands, tearing his hand off, but at the same time hitting a grunt in the chest, the sheer force of the bullet combined with the aura tore the poor guy in half. Then something happened that not even Ryner was expecting. His arm regenerated. One of the snakes then darted forward to the next grunt. Grabbing his gun and ramming it through his stomach.

The next grunt got his gun ripped from his hands and clubbed against his face, tearing his head of his body. The next one met a much simpler end. He was grabbed and thrown out the fourth floor window. "Big brother, can we come out now?" "Not yet Saph, I still have business to take care of." "Business indeed." Ryner whirled round to see where the voice came from. It was his uncle Phoenix. Phoenix Carter was a tall man, standing at 6 ft 7 inches. He was extremely skinny and scraggly, and a very detestable man. He wore a purple suit with white pinstripes and his black hair was swept backwards, the back of his hair forming a ducktail. He wore his customary shit-eating grin. "Well, certainly this outcome was unexpected." What do you mea-" And then Ryner saw it. The grunts uniforms had span style Carter Private Security Providers written on their chest's and backs'. Of course, the Mk 5's, the uniforms. It all made sense. Phoenix Carter was responsible for the death of his brother and Ryner's father, the late Hunter Carter. Filled to the brim with rage, despair and sorrow. Ryner did the only thing he could think of. He was going to make his scum of an uncle pay. Unknowingly to both Phoenix and Ryner, a black vortex with the occasional spark of orange lightning grew in Ryner's hands. Then Ryner charged forward and punched Phoenix in the chest, the vortex turning him inside out. It was over, he had got his revenge. Come out in five minutes he yelled through the door. "Okay!" replied Sapphire nervously.

Then Ryner began to write a note.

"What are you doing?" Said the dark voice of Legion.

"Saying goodbye" Ryner replied aloud.

"Why exactly?"

"I can no longer stay here. I am no longer human, therefore I must cut all ties to my past life"

"What a foolish and naïve way of thinking brat. But if that is your choice."

"It is."

"Very well, make haste. The sun will rise soon and you are at your weakest in the light."

"I can't go by Ryner Carter anymore, what should I call myself?"

"Hmm, you may call yourself- Blade"

* * *

_**Three years' later**_

In the time Ryner had left his family and human life behind. The Carter family had became royalty. It would have made Ryner a prince if he had stayed behind. He always scoffed at the thought. He was NOT prince material. Best leave that stuff to Sapphire.

The train through Vale was a technological advancement to mankind. It allowed people to get from one location to another in relative safety. Once the train stopped at it's destination, 15 men in black suits got on board. All wearing masks over their face. "Alright people! Hand's in the air and no funny business!" Everyone put their hands up immediately, except for one boy. He looked about 18. He had medium length hair with red tips. The bangs currently covering his dull crimson eyes. The slanted forward spikes on the top of his head shifted slightly as the train started moving. The boy had a thin but muscular build. He wore a crimson sleeveless hoodie, which showed off his bare arms, his right arm covered with a tattoo of a Chinese dragon. He wore black baggy cargo pants with a silver chain hooked onto his left waist and going down to slightly above his right knee. He wore black combat boots that looked like they had seen their fair share of travel.

"Hey! You looking to get shot!?"

No response.

"Hey!"

The man walked over to the boy. He reached to grab the boys hoodie but didn't make it.

{Play battle music : Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin}

A blood geyser erupted as the man's arm was swiftly cut off. The man looked more shocked than anything else. Then before he could register the pain his head split diagonally in two.

Now you could get a good look at the boys' weapon. Or in this case weapons.

Weapon one was the black one-handed sword, Oblivion. The upper side of it's blade was crooked and jagged, (Like Omega Weapon from Finall Fantasy XIII). At the press of another button it could change into a revolver.

Then there was a white sword, named Forgiveness. The upper side of the blade was serrated, while the bottom was also serrated (Like Lion Heart, also from Final Fantasy XIII). It had the same ability's as Oblivion. Then there was when the two combined. It could turn into a two-handed sword. A double-sided battle-axe. A assault rifle and a spear.

He swung the black sword and impaled a man in the stomach. He then ripped out the sword, taking the mans' entrails with it. He then swung the white sword in a arc, decapitating two men. Four down, eleven to go.

Changing his swords' into their two-handed form, he charged and swung the blade, piercing one man through the chest. He then tore the blade through the right side of the mans' body, sending it into an arc and cutting the man next to him in two

Six down, nine to go.

Then, a shadowy aura surrounded the boy and two dark snake-like creatures floated over his shoulders'. Suddenly they darted forward, tearing out one mans throat, while the other speared a man through the chest. The snakes' grabbed one of the railings and ripped it from the ground, they then threw it and impaled three men.

Eleven down, four to go.

The boy darted forward, changing the swords to a spear, he then pushed the spear forward roughly into a mans' mouth, the tip of the spear came out the back of the mans' throat. He then switched into revolver form, firing one revolver, hitting a man in the right lung, while the other hit the man in the forehead.

{Battle music end}

That left one man. No, the boy would spare him. Leave him to tell of what he saw today, the day the black demon slaughtered his comrades. "Who, in the hell are you!?" "Me? I'm Blade Hunter."

With that note, the boy gave the man a lazy salute and then fell backwards off the train.


	2. Prelude 2 - The Great Celestal

**Right, my turn. Swiss here, and fianlly my new OC is alive!**

**Get ready Shadow ;)  
**

**Prelude 2 - The Great Celestial**

Most people relate the great country of Mistral with its incredible breed of Hunters. Most of these Hunters of Grimm are winners of The Mistral Regional Tournament, and to host such a wonderful event is a feat worthy for Mistral to make her mark on the world of Remnant. However what people don't often think about if the traditions, the spiritual importance of Mistral. The gods of the kingdom.

The fairest of all the gods of Mistral is Moon. Her beauty cast the light that gives us dreams of hope and aspiration. Many worship her. The most dedicated of them were the Luna tribe. Nomads, who travel the eastern continent never settling down, for Moon always changes her shape, so why should they? They are strict, and are regarded in high seats among the wise. The people, however, call them strangers. Out-of-touch squatters who worship old gods. The Luna were cast out and rejected wherever they went. Not surprising when you practice human sacrifice.

It was a rare ritual, only held in the presence of an exact full moon, when the planets align and all kinds of technical Cosmological reasoning's. They head to the farthest reach of the east, a Holy Land. They would choose a child, young, pure, full of life, and they would sacrifice them to make the spirit of Moon happy.

So, when the time came, they headed east, to the Holy Land. They chose the child, Young, pure, full of life. They were ready. Sunset and Moon rise and the ceremony begins. The chanting, the dancing, the praying. It would have been a most beautiful event. The moon would approached the top of its orbit, and the Azure Sand dagger would be raised over the child, who cried, not wanting to die before they became old enough to understand what was going on.

And the Cobalt dagger would come down…

* * *

**_The night of the ceremony._**

The child kicked against their restraints, the tears falling down their face as the High Priest stood over them, facing the crowd and chanting words in strange tongues the child couldn't understand. The Moon gazed down on them, her light untainted and magnificent. The crowd revered Moon in her chaste form. They called out to her, praying for richest, prosperity, and freedom from the hardships that faced them. The child said their own silent prayer.

To live.

Moon was at her highest, her size almost spanning the whole of the night. The priest turned, the Sapphire Dagger in his hand, his eyes never leaving from Moon. He spoke more unknown words and raised the dagger up, the chanting now raising in volume, in excitement and in lust for the spirit. The child sobbed more, crying out to the moon to spare them, that they didn't deserve this end. That they wanted to live, to be free, to love. The child struggled against the bindings on their hands and legs, one hand breaking free just as the dagger came down, but they did not try to stop its decent into their abdomen. No, they reached for Moon as if to touch her, like a child would when they asked for their mother to help them, to beg for them to listen to their pleas.

And Moon touched the child hand, and clutched them close to her heart.

The Dagger shattered against the child's skin. The Cerulean fragments fell the altar below, the skin not even torn slightly. The priest fell back in surprise, his face pale and frail. Monks rushed to help him up, and as they did they looked up to see the child, their hair now silver, their skin unblemished and undamaged from their previous attempts to escape, and their eyes were pure silver.

"It is her!" the old priest shouted. "Moon has joined with the child's body, the ritual is complete!" The crowd roared in pleasure, they franticly ran to try and touch their God, some not stopping but grabbing the closest male and releasing their joy by shedding their layers of clothing and celebrating naked in the basking light. But as they rushed to meet Moon it rose into the sky, the child's body emanating the power of light. And it spoke to the Luna.

"This body." It said, its voice female, young and charming. "This body, the body of a child, was about to be ripped open, and sacrificed so I could be summoned. Why? Why would I enjoy such an atrocious means of worship?" Moon moved the hands of the child, and pointed to the crowd. "You all, are murderers. Scoundrels of Night I cast my light down on and pity, pity and hate. An innocent child, now made host to me."

"Moon, your gracious light." The priest shouted, deluded by the mere vision of a god, "You do not like your sacrifice, if not we shall give you another! In fact, we shall sacrifice the old, the rich, the poor, anyone your desire! We love you Moon!"

Moon hung in front of her old body, the rock in the sky. The spirit not torn from her old home, the child's body was host to part of her, and the child was part of Moon now. They were one. And so the child's hatred towards the Luna and Moons' disgust at their crimes only meant one thing could be done.

Justice.

"You are deluded." Moon floated down, light gathering in one hand and forming a crescent blade of bright white. A Scythe. "You all are, if you think Moon, goddess of Innocence, of Clairvoyance, of Justice, would DARE think the murder a being of true innocence is acceptable?" Moon landed on the ground, a long white scythe that looked too long and heavy for a child to hold in her hand. "And for that, I must have justice."

Moon spun, the frail body of the child not a hundred times faster, stronger. The scythe cut through the priest, severing his head from his shoulders, which then rolled down the steps of the marble altar into the crowd, who panicked. Moon was calm, she always was, and she let the child feel just how easy it was to kill, and the child watched from their eyes, and smiled. Moon swept past rushing crowd, slicing the vermin and murderers and covering the marble with blood. Moon knew not everyone as guilty, not all of them agreed with the methods of the old ways, so she spared them. The child must know the difference between Justice and Glory.

Soon guards tried to stage a line of defence, pulling up guns and firing dust-coated bullets at the child. Moon spun the scythe to protect the child's body, Dust was a magical substance that wouldn't hurt a god, but would a host. Deflecting the bullets, Moon thought how useful it would be to have a firearm like those assault rifles. The scythe changed, now when Moon ducked below the barrage of gunfire the scythe changed, the mechanism shifting it into a rifle, long-range and powerful. Moon fired back, hitting each guard in the head and cycling a new bullet with the bolt-action. The child could only watch from inside their body, unable to stop Moon.

The last guard's head was punctured by the bullet, and the blooded altar was now empty, what's left of the Luna gone, most likely for good. Moon let the scythe turn back into light, disappearing from the hand of her host, who was now well aware of who was indie their body. Moon, sighing slightly, gave control back to the child, who fell under their own weight and trauma and fell to the floor, tears welling up again.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" the child asked.

"I am the Moon." The goddess inside told them. "My light shines on those guilty, and purges them of sin. I am Justice. I leave with you my power, use it as a sword of Justice Child."

The child felt Moon leave them, the spirit floating out of them and back into the sky. But the power remained. Bright and destructive.

"What if I don't wish to be your sword?" They asked.

Moon laughed. "Because after what you have just witnessed, don't you think youought to know the difference?" the child looked up at the moon, and saw it shatter, and they frowned, and understood. Moon had given them part of her power, so this lose on her side meant she was unfinished, broken.

Divided.

* * *

**_10 years later._**

The centre of Mistral city was filled with people during the summer, when the hype of The Mistral Regional Tournament was present and the weather was glorious. However today had to be the day when the Mistral branch of the White Fang decided to host a "small incursion."

Floods of troops surrounded the crowd of bystanders who rushed out the way, wanting nothing more than to escape with their lives. Except one person, a hooded figure with a silver coat and headphones in on ear. A White Fang member noticed them, calling them to grab their attention.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get over here with your hands up!"

The person didn't respond, he rushed over there, his gun raised. "Down on the ground, boy."

"Boy?" The White Fang was thrown back by a punch to the face, his lights out and his body numb. The rest of the White Fag turned to watch the person shed their long silver coat, and throw it away. Underneath was a white tank top, short white skirt and knew length black shorts, all worn by a beautiful, silver haired and blue eyed girl. "Not quite."

The White Fang raised their guns, the Mistral section being far more aggressive than those elsewhere in Remnant, and opened fire at the girl, who was fast, pulling out a pure white scythe and spinning it in front of her, deflecting the bullets. She jumped into the air, using a nearby building to push off with her legs and hurtle towards the terrorists. She spun herself like a ballerina, slicing two of the White Fang apart and covering the floor with blood. She landed, gaining her balance quickly and began a counter attack.

One tried to stab her with a sword, a mistake. His stab was met by a deflection upwards, then she brought it back down in an arch, cutting across him from shoulder to spleen. More now set up a line of defence, around 15 all loaded and aimed at the girl. She just smiled.

"Bring it one, boys."

They opened fire, the Dust bullets not fazing her as she side stepped and flipped out the way. She closed her eyes and felt the power of her Aura flow around her. A sigal appeared in front of her, shining a bright white and gathering light in its centre. She flowed all the light into this point until it became too much, and a beam of brilliant snowy white which blasted through the line of defence, burning the men and turning them into dust.

The girl stopped her beam, sweat not even broken and a smile on her face. The scythe she held disappeared into light, and she walked up to the piles of dust which used to be White Fang murderers. One remained, cowering with an injured shoulder and panic in his eyes.

"Who is this crazy bitch!" he cried, and she just sighed, rising her hand and letting the light collect into a ball in her palm.

"Selena Vulpel. Celestial, and soon to be Hunter of Remnant." She said with a cute smile. Pleasure." And she lunched the light into the man, creating a hole in his chest, killing him instantly.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Road Ahead

**Shadow and me both worked on this chapter. Just a little start up, the action is soon to come though. Shadow next ones on you buddy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 : Beacon and Rynception

After the train incident, Ryner decided to go grab a drink. After a ten minute walk to the bar, Ryner got there. "A normal soda please." The bartender nodded and went to the pump to pour. Ryner still had blood stains across his jacket, and his hair was knotted in places. He adjusted, realising he was almost alone in the bar, minus the bartender and a man in the back corner.

As the bartender served his drink, Ryner heard the door creak open. Putting it down to another customer, the bartender went up front. "What can I get you?" He asked.

"All your money." One of the guys', presumably the ring leader replied. They all pulled out some kind of katana.

'Great, more White Fang goons thinking they're the big cheese.' Ryner thought.

"What are you going to do?" Legion asked.

'I dunno, I gotta bide my time.'

"Hey, you!" One of the robbers said. Ryner sighed. 'They never learn do they?' "Put your hands in the air human!"

"I'm part faunus you know?"

"Oh yeah, what kind?"

"Eagle, Panther and Dragon."

"Ha! Nice try kid, but those kind of faunus' haven't been seen in a long time."

"Well spread the word, cause I'm here and kicking." Ryner ducked the punk's katana. "Well, that was rude." He kicked upwards to hit the faunus in the chin, then drew Forgiveness in its revolver form and turned it into it's blade form, then slicing upwards, slashing the katana in two. He then smashed his fist into the faunus' face, knocking him out cold.

The faunus turn their katana's into gun form and open fire.

What they didn't expect was the pair of golden feathery wings that materialized on the boys back. "Like I said, Eagle Faunus." He then drew Oblivion and open fired, hitting most of their guns. He took out the last one by fly kicking him out the window.

He heard a gun cock behind his head. He turned around to be met with a 50cal. Pistol in the face. "Well, wasn't expecting this." He said dryly. "Hmm, you've messed up this operation, can't have you running around can we?"

"Yeah, no." Ryner then springboard heel kicks the arm and throws a haymaker at the wielder. The wielder caught the fist and retaliated by kicking Ryner in the gut. He then spun to backhand fist Ryner in the jaw. Ryner ducked this and responded with a head-butt to the ribs. He then slammed the sole of his foot into the wielders jaw, sending him flying into a table.

He then heard a steady clapping behind him, he whirled around to meet the source, he was met with a grey haired man with, interestingly enough, black eyebrows. He walked with a cane, which was strange for someone around his age.

"Twice in one day" He said, approaching Ryner calmly even though Forgiveness and Oblivion were still out. "I must say, you surprised me."

"And who are you meant to be?" Ryner asked him suspicious.

"I am Professor Ozpin. Head of Beacon Academy for Hunters." He extended a hand, which Ryner took, putting away his weapon as he did. "And might I say, Mr Hunter, your father couldn't match your potential."

Ryner was startled. How did this guy know his name, and with that, who his father was. He could hear Legion at the back of his mind calling for him to slice his throat on the spot, but this man didn't seem like much of a threat.

"We could use talented fighters like you at Beacon." He continued, reaching into his pocket and handing Ryner a business card. "Even if they have… baggage." And with yet another question swirling around, He walked off out of the bar, leaving Ryner alone in the blooded bar.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Legion demanded.

'I gave him the benefit of the doubt. He's head of a Hunter school, they are the good guys.'

"They kill creatures of Grimm, something YOU have bonded with. You are their enemy."

'In that case,' Ryner grinned. 'I should keep my enemies close.'

* * *

The departure ship to Beacon was filled with talented young fighters. Ryner couldn't stand being in such congested environment, it made him anxious, and when he was anxious he felt like slicing things.

Legion wasn't too happy either. He wasn't one for loving the youth (and he often told Ryner this), but he was in Ryners body, so he didn't have much choice. It was one of the rare things Ryner could actually make his own choice on.

People gave him funny looks as he walked down the luxurious ship. Mostly gawking girls gossiping about his sleeveless jacket showing his tattoo. He guessed he was a little older than most, and a few large, muscular guys huddled in a group gave him evils. He was tempted to give them the finger, but he made sure he wasn't to draw that much attention. Legion bet it would take a week before he found out.

He found a quiet corner and sat down. It had been a while since he had found a decent place to just relax. He had wondered most of his life since the day his uncle betrayed his father, and the only solace he really had was Legion, and being an ancient demon of destruction, he wasn't very good at it.

He felt his eyes grow heavy, and his brain spin slightly. At first he thought he was about to sleep but then his head pounded methodically, like a drum beat. He called out to legion who was suspiciously silent, and just as he tried to cry out he fell into darkness.

He opened his eyes to find him floating about a swirling mass of darkness, purple and blue, all colours of evil. The emotions it gave of sent chills down his spine but was oddly familiar, almost welcoming.

'Hello?' he tried to call out but his voice was gone. He was suddenly on a platform, his feet on a solid invisible surface. He searched around him, and then he turned to face a young man, around 18, with medium length hair that was red at the tips. Crimson eyes, and the same clothes as Ryner, in fact, he was identical to Ryner.

'Erm, hi?' Ryner said without sound. The other-Ryner smile, then pulled out a black revolver, another Oblivion, and pointed it at Ryner's head. Ryner ducked, kicking his leg out to trip himself, but not himself, he didn't even know. The other-Ryner sidestepped, firing silent bullets at Ryner, who jumped up, pulling out Forgivness in sword mode and when he landed, charged at other-Ryner.

Other-Oblivion changed into a sword, and soon Ryner and other-Ryner were locked in ferocious silent dance of sword. Ryner would swipe left, only to have his doppelgänger block it and counter with a fist or a leg. He would fire a hailstorm of bullets, but his copycat would dodge them. They had the same strength, the same speed, the same tactics and mind.

But neither tired. In fact the power from the portal seemed to fuel Ryner on, giving him strength. He dodged a side sweep with a backflip, and suddenly he felt his feet attach to something in mid-air. He looked down (Or up) and found he was bracing on a black sigil, a Semblance sigil. He had no time to think, he kicked off with his legs and pushed Forgivness into his double's heart.

No blood spilled, the other-Ryner just smiled and broke into string-like tendrils of darkness. Ryner stood there, not even tired from the fight but he felt something else. Freedom, like he had just lost something that was holding him back.

He felt himself float slowly toward the whirlpool. He tried to move but it was like gripping on water. Soon his ankles were submerged, then his knees, and as his waist was lost under the blackness he felt a surge of painful power flood into his body. He shut his eyes, the pain almost overwhelming.

He felt a violent shake, his eyes shooting open to see a pair of brilliant blue eye looking into his. He almost fell back from his sitting position, and when he finally realised he was still on this ship and not in a world of darkness he found himself covered in sweat, his body numb and hot.

"Are you okay?" He looked to see a girl standing in front of him, her hair silver long, almost glowing, and her eyes the colour of sapphires that reminded him of his sister. She wore a white tank top that cut of at her navel, a long purple skirt that was open at the front and white shorts that ended just below her knees. She even had white almost knee high converse shoes, which would seem ridiculous but actually suited her.

"I'm fine." He said, standing up quickly and walking away, uninterested in conversation with someone that hurt his eyes from the brightness of her appearance.

"Well screw you!" he heard behind him, but he ignored it. He was too busy trying to make sense of what just happened.

'What was that?' he asked Legion.

"What was what?" Legion replied. "Don't confuse me mortal."

'Nothing. Never mind.' Ryner thought Legion could see everything he was thinking or dreaming, which was embarrassing a few times. 'What was that dream?'

* * *

"Well Screw you!" Selene shouted at the boy in red. How very rude it was for him to just walk off when all she was trying to do was make sure he was okay. She had seen him just sitting there, his eyes closed and his brow sweating. She thought it was some nightmare, and she hated nightmares.

She huffed and walked off in the opposite direction, hopeful she never saw that boy again while she was at Beacon. She didn't want to make any enemies, but he was certainly on the "No cookie" list.

As she tried to make her way through the mass of assembled student who would soon be her classmates, Selene tripped over a misplaced foot and fell, landing in a heap on the floor, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Selene was dazed for a second, then her battle instincts told her to draw her scythe and waste the ones laughing at other's misfortunes, then she heard the grown of the person she landed on.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!" she yelled, trying to help up the person in a red hoodie she had fallen on.

"Its fine." The person took Selene's hand. It was a girl, around her age, wearing predominantly red. A red skirt, red shoes (not to unlike her's) and deep red hair. She dusted herself of and looked at Selene smiling. "I fall over all the time, usually because I see a bird and get distracted."

Selene laughed. "Sorry again. I'm Selene." She said, putting out her hand.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby returned the hand. "Pleasure, my fellow Hunter-in-training." Ruby began to look over Selene, getting into her face not in an intimidating way but weird none the less. "So Selene, where you from?"

"Erm." She was a little taken aback by this girl's curiosity. "I'm from Mistral. I didn't go to one of the academies though."

"Wow! So why do you want to be a Hunter?" Ruby gazed at Selene with silver eyes that she felt rather jealous of.

"Erm…" Selene started.

* * *

***Flashback***

It had been 10 years since Moon had possessed her, and she had learned to deal with phenomenal cosmic powers contained within her tiny body. Only a couple of times before she unleashed a bright light unwillingly and turned few heads in the street, or the park, or the room of mirrors, but that hadn't happened in years.

It had been a few days since the White Fang attack, and she was laying low. She was determined not to reveal her secret, having being host to a divine being and keeping some of their power could turn a few heads, most military.

Selene sat in the corner of the cafe, sipping her tea. Caffine helped her stay up during the day, since being part Celestial, as she called it, she got tired during the day, but she made due.

"May I sit?" She looked up in surprise to find a grey haired man with a cane, gesturing to the seat adjacent to her. Her hand went to gather some light in anticipation of a backstab but she nodded and her sat down.

"Miss Vulpel I believe?" She nodded again, now sure he was about to attack her. "I saw you fight the White Fang yesterday. You saved a lot of lives. It good to see someone so young act so selflessly."

She stopped gathering her light, a confused and smug expression on her face. "Well, it wasn't that selfless… I wanted some new shoes and they got in the way."

"Regardless, have you ever thought yourself a Hunter?" He asked. Selene had never thought about anything else but being a Hunter. Ever since she saw one fighting a pack of Beowolf's on TV, she had admired them greatly. "Well, I believe you'll do exemplary at Beacon." He handed her a business card. "We accept all kinds of people. Be they human, faunus… or even divine." He stood up before Selene could question him and left the café without another word.

***Flashback ends***

"Well actually-" Selene began.

"I got the chance to come to Beacon with my sis Yang. Oh you should meet her!" Ruby pulled Selene by the hand and dragged her with incredible strength and speed, so much so Selene got dizzy. Ruby kept talking.

"She's totally cool! Shes a little bit older but she acts like a kid sometimes which isn't always bad since it mean I don't feel so young around her and she practically raised me as a kid even though she never knew her mom she did a really good job of looking after me and now that we are going to Beacon together it's going to be so awesome and Why is your face on the floor?" Selene had tripped over again during Ruby's never ending talk and had been dragged along the ground.

"It's good to meet you Ruby." Selene groaned.


	4. Chapter 2 - The First Day and Knight

**Shadow and I are pumping out the content. Damn we are good. anyway, chapter 3 is already half written, maybe done in the next few days, so enjoy this to start with.  
**

_**"**__**I do not believe in ghost's brat, but I do believe in being haunted."**_

_**Legion to Ryner Carter**_

Chapter 2 - Day and Knight

Ryner wasn't in the best of moods. He just had the weirdest experience ever, pissed off one person and has been ogled and glared at from all directions. 'What the hell was that?' He asked Legion.

"What was what?"

'THAT!'

"What was what brat!? I don't have time for your games!"

'That dream,'

"I don't know what you dream brat." Legion huffed.

'Could of fooled me...'

"I heard that!"

'You were meant to.'

As he was in his incoherent train of thought, he bumped into someone.

This girl had blonde hair and lilac eyes. 'How interesting.' Ryner mused.

"You have crimson glowing eyes and you find this interesting?" Legion deadpanned.

'Yes, but I wear a hood over my head, no one can see my eyes.'

"Still..."

'Enough Legion, go back to wherever the hell it is you go and sulk.' Legion huffed and retreated to the recess' of Ryner's mind.

"Sorry about that." He apologized to the girl, helping her up.

"It's alright -" She began.

"Okay." Ryner cut her off and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Ryner turned around. "That was rude."

"My apologies." He began to walk away again.

"Hey!" 'This damn girl!' Ryner raged in his mind. "At least introduce yourself!" She said.

"My name isn't important."

"Well, it's good manners to tell someone who asks your name." Ryner laughed at this. "What's so funny!?"

"I just haven't heard something like this in a LONG time."

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Fine, it's Blade Hunter."

"Your REAL name." She deadpanned.

"That is my name."

"If you say so, my name is Yang Xiao Long."

"Okay." Ryner walked off.

"Hey!"

"NO!" He roared.

* * *

[Selene]

Ruby stopped pulling Selene by the arm when they stood next to a blond haired girl with a rather annoyed expression on her face. Ruby was bouncing as was the usual it seemed.

"Hey Yang this is Selene she's really nice and super cute she bumped into me by accident and we fell to the floor and I was like 'Oh my god get off me' but when she helped me up we were all 'wow your awesome we should totally be friends and stuff and' why are your eyes all red and angry?"

"I'm not mad!" shouted the blond, Yang. Her eyes were bright red, but soon returned to a violet colour. "It's just some jerk was VERY RUDE!" she shouted toward the direction of a large crows, she could be talking about anyone.

"Is she always this scary?" Selene asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yang Xiao Ling, or just Yang." She waved and smiled. "It seems your already met my sister.

Ruby was hugging Selene's arm, a pouty expression and big eyes. "We are best friends."

"I don't think I have much choice anymore." Selene laughed. The sound of a hand tapping on a microphone turned Selene's attention to the stage.

{Ryner}

There was a noise from a microphone which was really painful to Ryner's ears. Suddenly there was a cough and Ryner turned to see that old fart Ozpin. Ryner prepared himself for a speech and all that inspirational bullshit.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As he finished, students started to cheer and clap. Ryner however, just scoffed. He'd had enough bull crap for one day.

[Selene]

"Well that was certainly… Inspiring." Selene said after Ozpin had finished. He was a weird one for sure. But looking at Ruby, who still clung onto her arm like a cute chimp, she guess everyone would be weird. "I'm going for a little walk, do you mind, erm."

"Oh! Sorry." Ruby let go of her arm. Selene waved to Yang and walked off, hearing a shout behind her. "It was good to meet you friend!" Selene smiled. Weird wasn't so bad.

She was walking to one of the windows, trying to see if the moon was out so to absorb some moonlight to stop her feeling so tired. She found one, and was disappointed to feel the moon still below the clouds at this point. She frowned, and guessed she would have to arrive at Beacon first.

"Excuse me miss?" Selene turned towards the voice, and found a blond haired, thin boy wearing armour that looked old, perhaps a family hand-me-down. "If you don't mind, I can see you must be very lonely looking out on the endless horizon…"

"No, not really." She replied, aware of the desperate boy in front of her.

"Oh please, I am a master when it comes to being lonely."

"I can tell."

"Names Jaune. Jaune Arc. And you are beautiful I presume?"

"Selene actually."

"Selene, meaning beautiful in Mistral I believe."

Selene sighed. "I'm from Mistral. It means Moon."

"Right right right. But isn't the moon so, beautiful much like a person I know of."

"I'm going now." Selene turned in the opposite direction. She began to walk away and as she did the familiar voice returned to her head.

"That boy was oddly… Forward."

'Hello Moon. I see you're finally up.' She told the goddess in the sky.

"I see your getting closer to your destination. Excited child?"

'I guess.'

"Well, it is view now child. Take a look."

Selene rushed back to the window, ignoring Jaune whose eyes lit up when she returned. She gazed out unto the tall towered marvel of Beacon.

"What are you looking forward to must, dear?" Moon asked. She could be quite motherly at times.

'Honestly.' Selene smiled. 'A warm bed'

* * *

{Ryner}

Ryner wanted to sleep, but he didn't trust these people, not one bit.

"Hey, Blade!" The girl, Yang, called to him running up the corridor. He sighed.

"What is it...uh...uuh-"

"Yang."

"Yeah, it was at the tip of my tongue."

"So, do you wanna talk?"

"No, I wanna sleep."

"Why are you walking then?"

"Don't trust you people."

She laughed, a little too hard for Ryner's liking. "Okay, that was dreadfully honest."

"That was the point."

"H-h-h-hi, I'm Ruby." He heard a girl speak from behind Yang, and found a red haired girl with a nervous look. Ryner studied her carefully.

"Ruby Rose?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My father knew your mother."

She seemed to brighten up a bit after he had his rare occasion of friendliness. "Oh, so what's your name?"

"It's Blade Hunter apparently." Yang said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Hunter the Hunter. That so cool!" Ruby shouted.

"What is all this noise!?" a new voice screamed from down the corridor.

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms. "It's happening again!"

"Do you how dangerous that was!? You could have blown us off a cliff!"

"Oh my God you really exploded." Yang said.

Ryner turned to see a white-haired blue-eyed girl, not unlike the girl from the ship, but less pretty and with a far smaller chest. "Who are you!?" She asked Ryner loudly.

"I am me." He said walking off.

He walked out of the building to see that white haired girl from the ship, the moonlight emphasizing her features, if anything, she looked even more beautiful than before. Lowering his hood, he walked in a different direction.

* * *

[Selene]

She had been standing in the moonlight for an hour or so, feeling the rays against her skin rejuvenating her. Since she arrived she had been in constant awe from the amazing place Beacon was. Her room, the facilities, the food. She couldn't stop smiling.

'I like it here.'

"I can tell by that look on your face. You've had it ever since you saw that girl in red." Moon said in a rather exaggerated tone.

'Have not!'

She hardly notice the boy who had seen her and walked away trying to not be noticed under his hood. Moon let her know.

"I feel a boy near you. He is trying to not be seen."

'I know, I can practically smell him.' She turned towards him. "I can see you."

The boy stopped, his hand hovering over a pocket. She just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to turn around.

She heard him mumble something, like he was arguing with someone, and eventually he stood straight, turning to face her. "Can't I just get any sleep for god sake?"

"I wouldn't blasphemy. They get really uppity if you speak of their only being a single god."

"What?" he replied, confused.

"Never mind. What are you doing here?" She stopped, remembering the jacket from the ship. "Hey, you're the guys who was an asshole even when I tried to help him!"

"Oh great." He said, lowering his hood showing his crimson eyes. "Can't I just go to sleep like I've been trying to do for the past half an hour?"

"I think you owe me an apology." She huffed, storming towards him and putting her hands on her hips. He seemed rather taken aback by this, and again his mumbled something under his breath.

"Look I guess I'm sorry or whatever." He said, crossing his arms. He began to walk into the building again, mumbling as he did. "Shut up I'm not staring."

She followed after him. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" he shouted looking away quickly and knocking his head rather hard. She took this to mean he was weird. They climbed the stairs towards the common rooms.

"This boy is odd. Something about him is, dark." Moon whispered in her head. She sighed, at least he apologised.

"I'm Selene." He turned to her, frowning at her.

"I'm Blade. Blade Hunter."

"Hmm no you're not."

"Hey! What does that mean?!"

"It means, I know that's not your real name."

He grew red-faced. "Why does no one believe me…"

"Well, go on your real name?"

He sighed, defeated. "It's… Ryner. I'm not telling you my last name so don't ask me."

"Ryner. Better." She laughed, walking a little closer to him, feeling more comfortable. "So, what brought you to Beacon Rye?"

"Rye?"

"Your allowed a nickname yes." They stopped outside a room, where he fumbled with a key.

He seemed to almost smile at this. "Erm, number of reasons you know, god I hate those Grimm bastards… Ow!" He suddenly doubled over, his hands over his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked, picking up the key he dropped and putting it in the door.

"Yeah it's just, sometimes I have this stupid voice in my head that doesn't know when to stay- Ow!" he clutched his head again. Selene got the door open and helped him inside, sitting him on the bed.

"I told you this boy was odd." Moon muttered.

He seemed to settle down. "Look I just need sleep could you please leave my- My Room?" He stared at Selene, then at his new room, then back at her. "A girl in my room, on my first night?" A grin spread over his face.

"Don't get any ideas." She said, smiling as she did.

"He has plenty of ideas, my child." Moon groaned.

"Are you better now? I should really go to my room." She was about to get up when he clutched his head again, mumbling curse words under his breath. "I guess I have to make sure this isn't a virus. After all, the mysterious Blade Hunter cant die on the first night."

* * *

{Ryner}

Ryner woke up to the sunlight blasting his face from the window, and Selene's head resting on his shoulder. He stands up slowly, so he doesn't wake her and raises his hood. He walked out the building, trying to find the direction to their first lesson at Beacon. He wasn't too excited for it, school had bored him as a child, and he didn't give much hope to changing his mind.

[Selene]

She awoke on a strange bed, her hair knotted slightly but otherwise unblemished. She remembered fall asleep after talking to that boy, Ryner, for hour into the night. It was weird, when she was with him she did feel so different. She felt normal that was the weirdest part.

She got out of the bed, stretching her numb arms and finding herself well rested for once. She hardly slept at night, but somehow this boy had gotten her too. He defiantly was a weird one.

She checked out the window, Moon still in the sky, fragmented but still everlastingly beautiful, and the sun rising.

'I'm going to be late!' she suddenly thought, rushing out of the room and desperately searching for hers.

"That boy. He amplified evil." Moon whispered.

{Ryner}

Ozpin was already there when Ryner arrived. "Mr Carter." He greeted.

"Don't call me that, someone might overhear." Ryner saw something odd in the corner. "A...guitar?"

"Yes, I've been trying to make a hobby out of it." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee as he seemed to always be doing.

"I'll give it a go."

"This is an unexpected change in attitude." He chuckled.

"I'm bored. I need something to do." Ryner picked up the guitar, he then played a few notes before going into the song.

~"I don't want you, to give it all up.

And leave your life collecting dust.~

And I don't want you to feel sorry for me.~

You never gave us the chance to be.~

And I don't need you to be by my side.~

To tell me everything's alright.~

I just wanted you to tell me the truth.~

You know I'd do that for you.~

So, why are you running away?~

Why are you running away?~

Cause I did enough, to show you that I.~

Was willing to give and sacrifice.~

And I was the one who was lifting you up.~

When you thought your life had enough.~

When I get close, you turn away.~

There's nothing I can do or say.~

So now I need you, to tell me the truth.~

You know I'd do that for you.~

So why are you running away?~

Why are you running away?~

Is it me? Is it you?~

Nothing that I can do.~

Is it a waste of time?~

Is it me? Is it you?~

Nothing that I can do.~

To make you change your mind, no...~

So, why are you running away?~

Why are you running away?~

...What I've got to say...~

So why are you running away?~

...To make you admit you're afraid...~

So why are you running away?"~

Ryner turned to see all the other hunters and huntresses have arrived.

Rynrer looked out on the crowd of fellow students. Most were in awe of his rhythms, some exchanged sniggered, others gasped in awes again. He was surprised to see Yang within them. He had a smile on her face, but she wasn't laughing. In fact, she was almost gob-smacked.

"All right, take your seats. Miss Goodwitch will be with you shortly." He bowed towards then, rasing an eyebrow at Ryner. "Mr Hunter."

Ryner placed the guitar back down, and walked towards the seating, moved down a row and sitting down, putting his head on the table. He zoned out, his concentration level was slim considering he had a volatile demon in his head.

"I say we make this interesting." The volatile demon said.

'I'm not setting them on fire.'

"Not even the Miss Sparkles next to you? I'd like to see her on fire."

Ryner looked up to find Selene walking down the aisle, stopping next to him and smiling. "Good morning."

"Hi-llo." He said immediately regretting opening his mouth. She giggled and sat down next to him.

"Nice one, Casanova." Legion smugged.

"Shut up!" he said aloud.

"What was that?" Selene sked.

"Nothing!"

"Mr… Hunter." Goodwitch glared her eyes like daggers. He closed his mouth, sulking as Legion sniggered. "Today is initiation. I hope you are all ready, because like it or not, you're about to be in the thick of it."


	5. Chapter 3 - Fight in the Emerald Forest

**Hello again! We are back, and rocking this chapter! Be sure to follow me on Twitter for sneak peask and updat shizz Swiss_Storytime. Also, Shadow did a great job on this, and its my fault its a little late! He is always active on his stories, so go read them! Enjoy!**

Ryner gazed over the jade treetops, bracing himself on the platform he was told to stand on. He could sense them, creatures of Grimm out in the forest below, in their hundreds. He just smiled.

"Is that pleasure at your ultimate failure, boy?" Legion asked.

'No, confidence.'

"So you have a plan?"

'Get in, fuck shit up, win."

As everyone got ready to launch and some blonde boy tried to get his question answered. Ryner stood there relaxed.

Yang was standing on the platform next to him, a frown on her face. "What are you so relaxed about?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just happy I have you to back me up." Ryner replied. 'Plus, I think these Grimm have got a surprise coming.' with a somewhat sadistic grin spread across his face. He could hear Legion cackling in the back of his mind.

Ryner launched.

He flew over the treetops, the wind flowing through his hair. He couldn't help his arms out like an aeroplane, gliding until he started to lower in altitude. He caught a tree breach, slowing his momentum until he flipped onto the ground. He himself off, checking around him for any sigh of other life until he was sure he was away from the eyes of the students before speaking. "Let's get this party started." He grinned, Legion laughing alongside.

"Good, I was getting restless!" and the snakes materializing.

{Selene}

She heard Moon become startled in her head. She had landed in an open clearing in the trees, nothing around her, no other hunter, so what had made Moon so disconcerted?

'Moon?'

"Something just awakened. Something…"

'Something?'

"No." Moon whispered. "Someone."

[Ryner]

The Beowolf fell to the ground, its arms ripped from its sides by the snakes that writhed in the blood they lusted for. Ryner stood up, the grim now a full on beam, relishing in the exercise. "I can see why being a hunter can be fun."

"Really?" Legion said. "I would find it more pleasurable if instead of killing my brethren, I say we join them and destroy the humans."

"Honestly, you're happy to kill anything." Ryner shrugged.

Ryner strolled casually towards a rounded temple which seemed like the centre of the forest. Various pedestals with what looked like chess pieces sat top them stood in the temple ruin. He then sensed beings around him. He grinned and Legion cackled. Legion then spoke.

"These, pathetic things, are Grimm? They dare consider themselves my brothers, my blood!" The snakes started to rise behind him.

"What they don't understand." Ryner added aloud. "I AM Grimm!" They said in unison.

Then the snakes darted forward as Ryner drew his gunblades in gun form and spun in a circle, whilst firing. One snake took the Grimm in its jaws, it then tossed it into the air while the second comes up and slices it in half. Then the other snake darts forward and pierces one through the heart.

After he has killed the rest, he walks to the temple. He walked towards a far pedestal, where a small black pawn was situated. He frowned, picked it up and examined it.

"What is this object?" Legion asked. "Some kind of human pleasure device?"

'Ew.' Ryner said, slightly regretting picking it up. 'It's a chess piece. Chess is a game we humans play'

"You play games? You truly are strange beings."

Ryner was about to argue when he heard voice approach him. He turned to find Yang, whom he was pleased to see, and a girl in black whom he vaguely recognised. He pocketed the pawn piece and strolled over.

"Sorry ladies." He said, "It seems as though you were beaten to it."

"So were you." The girl in black said, pointing to other empty pedestals around them. The cocky grin left Ryner's face, as disappointment for not being the first to arrive filled him.

"How about, the little pony!" Yang called to the girl, holing a white knight aloft. The girl agreed, leaving Ryner in endless deep hole of embarrassment and self-resentment.

"Siiiiiiiiissssssss!"

Ryner got snapped out of his trance to watch the unmistakable red of Ruby falling from the sky above them, her trajectory aimed straight at Yang, her speed great, but her path was cut short by the blond boy crashing into her from one side, sending them both crashing into a tree nearby much to Legion's amusement. "Ohh it's like going to the circus."

Ryner looked above, trying to find where she had fallen from. He saw the silhouette of a huge Nevermore flying in circles, the Weiss girl clinging on to its claw for dear life.

"Well, a clever way to get around." Legion admitted.

Ryner sprang into action, rushing past the three girls and using a tree branch to boost himself into the sky, pulling out his two swords and putting them together into their assault rifle mode, and firing a barrage at the eyes of the monster's head, trying to avoid killing Weiss, no matter how loud and annoying she was. The bullets splayed across the Nevermore's body, feathers falling as the creature screeched, dropping Weiss.

Ryner put his weapon away, turning himself in mid-air to try and catch Schnee. He flew towards her, the air rushing into his lungs, and he extended his arms and caught her, much to her surprise.

"Wha- Hey! I could catch myself you know!"

"Okay." Ryner said, throwing her towards the ground. She plummeted, and as he planned she collided with the blond boy again, softening her fall and causing great delight for him. He free-falled to the ground, and watched as the glowing hair of Selene parted from the tree-line.

* * *

_**A few moments before**_

{Selene}

A sudden explosion behind her made Selene jump, pulling out her scythe instinctively. Luckily it sounded a few miles away, so she breathed out, and continued walking. She had encountered nothing along her journey, not a single Grimm or fellow hunter, and deep down, she was bored.

Suddenly a black figure fell from the sky, landing in front of Selene in a dead heap. She jumped but in surprise, the dead Ursa in front of her defiantly not on the top of the list of surprise attacks from the sky.

'Well, never thought I'd see the day Ursa's fly… now I've seen everything' she thought.

"This is not a laughing matter child." Moon said, her tone unsure. "A darkness clings to this corpse, more so then a typical Ursa."

'What do you mean?'

"I fear someone ancient and powerful has risen again." Moon said. "You should get moving child, I sense this presence nearby, as well as your objective."

'Good, I could do with a fight.' Selene replied, smiling at the thought.

Selene wanted to question Moon further, but the goddess had always been elusive. She continued on her path. It wasn't too long until, again, the sky was alight with activity, this time with Jaune, the blond boy from before, flying through it screaming like a girl. Selene would have found this enormously funny, if it wasn't followed by loud scuttling footsteps, and a girl Selene remembered was called Pyrae, running from a giant Deathstalker.

"On second thought, I was okay with the not fighting."

She readied herself. The Deathstalker run towards her at full speed, its claw ready to clamp her into an unbreakable grip. It lashed out to her, but she was already gone, jumping above it and arching her scythe down onto the bone-like arm. But her blade bounced off, the armour on the monster proving to strong even for her blade. She landed, switching to her sniper, taking pot-shots at this face, but again only managing the make sparks on the impervious skin.

The Deathstalker roared in annoyance, and Selene took that to say she wasn't going to win this one. She took off after Pyrae, annoyed at the distinct lack of warning from Moon.

'Moon! I could have used some help!'

Moon was silent. Selene cursed, she was alone. The moon was up in the sky still, she knew full well she could hear her. She continued running until a clearing could be seen in the distance, a circular ruin with eight people standing around it, Ruby being the one Selene's heart leaped in relief on sight. "Ruby!" She shouted, the Deathstalker ever approaching.

"Selene!" Ruby called.

"Ryner!" Yang called.

Selene ran to the others, which had become a group of nine once Selene got there, Ryner, who had landed on the ground at that moment, strolled casually. Ignoring the fact that there was a Nevermore and Deathstalker trying to kill them.

"Will you hurry up!?" Selene called.

In an instant, Ryner was beside her. "Was this fast enough?" He asked with a smirk. She yelped and almost hit the ground in surprise, but Ryner caught her. "Up ya get."

"Thanks." She hit him with the blunt end of her scythe. "You jerk!"

They turn just in time to see Nevermore feathers flying towards them. Selene braced herself for injury but it never came, because there stood Ryner, in-between them and the Grimm.

Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion as he fell to his knees.

"Ryner no!" She shouted as he was lost in the flurry of feathers.

She tried to run towards him to help, but Runy held her back, just as next to her Yang was begin held back by two girls in black and white, Yang's eyes red with fury.

"Selene we have to move!" Ruby said, dragging her back with a surprising amount of strength for someone small. She reluctantly gave in, turning away from her friend who could be dead or alive, and ran alongside the others. They ran through the ruins, and she snatched up what she was sure was the relic Ozpin mentioned, a white pawn chess piece.

She lost track of how far they had ran. The Nevermore and the Deathstalker were close behind, still lustful for their demise. Selene had grown angrier the further they travelled, and wanted nothing more than to turn around and slice right through those monsters, but she knew she would die if she tried. Moon was still silent, which didn't help things.

'Ryner…'

* * *

[Ryner]

Inside Ryners mind-scape, something strange was happening. It was crumbling, but at the same time, rebuilding itself as a stronger more powerful being.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"It is strange, isn't it?" Ryner turned to the voice.

"Dad?"

"Hello Ryner, or should I call you Blade?"

"What's going on?"

"Your body is ready to use it's semblance, you just need to give it that one last push."

"How?" Hunter took out a bow made of pure black aura.

"Accept this weapon, treat it as a part of yourself." Ryner took the bow. He then felt excruciating pain, he couldn't help but scream in agony. But then it all stopped, his body started to disappear in some kind of black, wind effect.

"What's happening?"

"Your body has accepted your semblance, it's time for you to go."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again!?"

"Maybe soon, maybe in a long time, maybe in the next life. We will meet again. Goodbye, son." Hunter replied with a sad smile.

* * *

{Selene}

Selene felt Moon shudder inside her, and she could feel why. A sudden wave of energy surged through the air from the direction they had come from, from where Ryner had been. She stopped struggling, and just watched what happened next.

They emerged at the cliff again, which would have been a relief, except now they were trapped at a dead end. The Grimm were closing, Selene pulled her scythe to defend herself but it would be no use. The Nevermore dived towards them, and the Deathstalker wrecking-balled through the trees, its stinger at the ready.

Then as if from nowhere a black shadow stood in between them and the Grimm.

Selene could not believe what she was seeing. The once thought dead Blade Hunter stood before them. He looked different, a lot different.

His entire body was wrapped from halfway up on his nose to completely covering his feet in bandages. His hair was now jet black and shoulder length. His eyes now glowed ice blue with lightning sparking in his pupils and iris. He had a black jagged pauldron on his right shoulder, with a silver chain hooking it to the belt on his now ripped trousers, everything up to the knees were gone except for bandages. There was a clawed gauntlet on his right arm.

Ryner raised his right hand, a bow made of jet black aura shot from arm. He pointed it at the Nevermore. He then drew his left arm across the string, generating a spear-like arrow. He fired it, tearing away the Nevermore, burning the top of the Deathstalker and ripping away the greenery behind them. Then Ryner collapsed from exhaustion.

Jaune and another boy ran to catch Ryner, his body limp and exhausted of power. Selene placed her hand over his chest, closing her eyes and expelling her aura. She let her aura heal his outside wounds, but didn't dare go any deeper into his body. She could feel a darkness similar to the wave she felt earlier, and she didn't trust it.

She stood up when she was done, pulling out her scythe and facing the Deathsalker, which was recovering from Ryners attack and preparing its own. She heard moon inside her head, "You wish to call upon me child?"

'Yes.' She said as the moon rose over the clouds, and power began to flow through Selene's body. "Ruby, take care of the bird."

"Selene, what are you doing? You can't that on by yourself!" Ruby cried.

Selene turned to Ruby, he eyes changing from the sea foam blue to a crystal white. "Good thing I'm not alone then." Selene and Moon said together. Ruby's eyes widened in amazement, but she nodded, running off towards the castle ruins attached to the cliff with the other hunters who carried Ryner with them, leaving Selene alone with the Deathstalker. She heard it approaching, and she turned to meet it, a grin on her face.

"I always thought Deathstalkers were the Grimms way of saying 'Screw you, I'm going to combine lobsters, spiders, crabs &amp; nightmares all in one.'" She shrugged, and charged.

Selene ran at the Deathstalker, jumping at the last second to avoid a clamping, and hooking her scythe onto the claw of the monster. The monster screeched as Selene, with unimaginable strength, flipped it over onto its back, the Deathstalker landing hard. With moments she was on its belly, hacking with her blade into its weak point. The monster screeched more as gashes sliced into its underbelly, blood pooling around on the grass.

The monster managed to knock Selene away. She fell to the ground but landed on her feet, standing up quickly and drawing light into her hand. The Deathstalker rolled onto its front, but was to slow on turning round, as Selene threw the beam of light into its rear, the light burning the monsters armour plating. It cried in agony, and Selene took her chance to try and cut into the newly exposed area, but the monster saw her attack.

It lashed out backwards with its tail. Selene blocked the deadly stinger only inches away from her head. She fell to one knee, the weight of the tail already too much for her normal body, but she let more moonlight charge her, and she pushed the stinger away, flipping backwards and throwing more balls of light energy at the monster, who tried to block with its arms but was only met with burning holes.

Selene jumped into the air, her silhouette against the Moon as she floated there, her eyes glowing white and her scythe the same. She dived to the ground, spinning through the air like a tornado, slicing through the stinger of the monster, which fell to the ground in a gory mess. This sent the Deathstalker into a fury, its claws slashing and flailing trying to hit Selene, but she was too quick, dodging each swing with ease.

The Deathstalker soon saw that it wasn't going to get anywhere with Selene, she was too fast and powerful while the moon was out, so it turned its attention on the others, who were facing the Nevermore and looked worse for wear.

Selene watched the monster turn away from her and scuttle quickly towards the ruins. 'Moon, please say we have a way of killing it quickly.'

"Yes. Quickly, follow my motions child."

Selene felt the moonlight encase her, the shining light spread over her arms, her legs, and eventually over her whole body, but she could still see and hear everything. She could feel herself floating above the ground slightly, and Moon urging her forward. She glided towards the Deathstalker, her speed increasing as she scythe filling with power. She yelled as she hurtled towards the Deathstalker, swinging her scythe as she ripped through it from rear to front, the slash cutting the monster in half. She skidded to a halt, her heart racing and her muscles weak, but the monster dead, blood oozing over the ground.

She stood back up, her legs numb but working at least. She notice Ryner leant against a pillar, and ran to him, trying to get him conscious. She heard a load bird-like screech, and turned to see Ruby scaling the mountain, the Nevermore's neck caught on her scythe, and when she reached the top Selene watched as the head of the Nevermore was ripped clean off, and the carcass fall into the chasm below.

"S-Selene?" She turned to see Ryner, his eyes opening and then closing quickly. "Ow, god you're bright."

"What?" Selene looked at herself, and found her aura was still encasing her in bright moonlight. She closed her eyes and stopped it. "Sorry. Ryner I thought you were-"

"Dead? Please I could die if I wanted, but I'm too awesome and let's face it, you'd miss me too much."

"Sure I would Mr Mummy." She said, holding up his heavily bandaged arms.

He looked down at his body, touching his new hair and smiling. "Whatever that Nevermore did to me, I like it. Speaking of Nevermore."

"Dead." Selene said, helping him up." I took care of the Deathstalker."

"I can see." He said, looking at the blooded monster. "Did you get a relic?" he pulled out his black pawn.

"Yep." She pulled out her white pawn. "Looks like we just passed with flying colours."

* * *

_**At the ceremony.**_

[Ryner]

Ryner swore it was rigged. Ryners appearance had changed back to normal. Much to his satisfaction. Selene wondered up next to him, smiling her usual bright smile. "I hope I'm on a team with you. Imagine us fighting together we would make and awesome duo!"

"Joining up with this flashlight? You would dare human." Legion muttered. Ryner just smiled, and watched Ozpin on the stage announce the teams.

"Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester."

'Great move, you old fart' He sarcastically thought. Legion seemed watching a comedy, cause he was laughing like it.

"Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

'Really? I admit the kid's got potential, but it's a bit soon to give him a team.'

A red haired woman punched Jaune in the shoulder playfully, knocking him over and sending Legion in hysterics.

"And finally Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

'Congrat's Ruby, Summer would be proud.' She clapped polietely as the team walked off the stage and passed them.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile." Yang commented. Wiping the smile instantly off of Ryner's face.

"Now, in addition, and for the first time at beacon academy history, we have two hunter unaccounted for. So, Selene Vulpel and Blade Hunter please step forward." They did that, Ryner with a visible frown, Selene non-chalantly. "You two will be providing support for Teams RWBY and JNPR."

At that, said teams cheered. Selene smiled cutely and Ryner while Legion tried to calm Ryner down. "Calm down, Ryner." Legion said.

'THAT SUNNAVA BITCH! I HOPE HIS SUGAR GET'S PISSED IN! HIS COFFE SWITCHED WITH DE-CAFF! I HOPE HIS MILK COMES FROM A BEOWULFS KIDNEY AND HIS COFFEE CREAMER IS SPIKED WITH SULFUR!' Everyone looked at Ryner strangely while he mentally raged in his mind and Selene was trying to get him to move.

"Don't flip out! This means we are on everyone's team!" Selene said, laughing as she did.


	6. Chapter 4 - Knowing

**A/N: Did i go overboard on original ideas? Maybe, but who cares its a chapter well over due for a reason! Shadow and I are on a role, Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Justice is not about righting wrong, child. It's about knowing, repenting, and accepting your fate."**

**Moon to Selene.**

{Selene}

Selene was in a little bit of a predicament. She had tried to wake Ryner. The end result was not the awakening of Ryner but him latching on and not letting go. So basically, she had to drag him around Beacon while, much to her amusement, he was in pink Pj's with blue bunny's on them. She got to the cafeteria only to be greeted by an excited Ruby. "Hey Selene!" She greeted rather loudly, still not waking Ryner up. 'For a boy that has far above average senses, he sure does sleep like a log.'

"Hello to you to Ruby." She replied.

"Why is there arms around your waist?" Ruby asked, cheeks puffed in slight jealousy, which didn't go unnoticed by Moon, who just chuckled nervously.

'What's so funny?'

"Nothing, child, I was merely remembering a story I was once told by Sun."

'Seriously, shut up.'

"Hey Selene." She was greeted by Yang more calmly than Ruby, Yang then proceeded to notice Ryner's arms around Selene's waist. "What did you two do last night?" She asked with a sneaky grin, however he eyes flashed red for some reason.

"Nothing! He collapsed on the floor after he got out of the shower!" Selene defended.

"So you made love to an unconscious man? Have you no shame!?" Weiss yelled.

"It's not like that!" Selene yelled back. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, what would happen is.." Blake said as she turned the corner into sight.

"Blake, there are young ears present!" Yang shouted, gesturing at Ruby, who cocked her head in curiosity.

"What are you guys talking a about?" She asked.

Just then Blake noticed what Ryner was wearing, earning an upward twitch on her lips. Which didn't go unnoticed by Yang, who looked at what Blake was looking at, then broke into hysterics. Everyone else began to notice and laughed. Even Weiss afforded a giggle. It was a sight to see, the fearless and mighty Blade Hunter, affectionately termed 'Rye' by Selene, for reasons no one knew, was in pink Pj's with blue bunnies.

They all had to go to class, while Ryner was still latched on. Once they got there Professor Port immediately saw Ryner and broke into a hearty laugh. The lesson then commenced, while everyone except Port was trying not to laugh.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night!" Professor Port started.

"Oh if only this mortal knew." Moon mumbled.

"But in this case, I refer to them as prey! Ha ha!" Earning silence in the classroom and Ryner yelling something about 'sensing an idiot in the force' in his sleep, earning a giggle or chuckle from everyone but Port, who glared at Ryner.

"Anyway, you are all here to become Huntsman." He paused and looked in Selene and Yang's direction. "And Huntresses." He winked, making Yang shuffle awwardly, Selene roll her eye's, Ruby glare at Port and Ryner, whilst still unconscious, generate black embers around his arm. "Anyway, blah blah blah blah." Everyone, bar Pyrae and Weiss were zoning out of Ports rambling. Ryner began to stir, Selene hoped he would wake up, but no, he just nuzzled in.

"Despite smelling of cabbages my grandfather was a great man. So the moral of the story is A true Huntsman must be honourable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!"

"A true Huntsman must be Weiss!? No thank you! We have enough tsunderes thank you very much!" Jaune yelled in panic. Selene broke into laughter at Jaune's unintentional diss, so did everyone else but Weiss and Port.

"So anyway." Port started, getting back on topic. "Who believes they have these virtues!?" He asked/yelled.

"I do sir!" Weiss yelled, raising her hand.

"Very well, go get changed and come back here." Weiss did that. "Ready?" Port asked as Weiss took a combat stance. He then swung his axe down on the cages binds, releasing a Boarbatusk.

As Weiss battled Selene began to notice Ryner's arms leaving her waist. "Good morning." She smiled down at Ryner, thinking he was awake. She then realized he wasn't, he was still fast asleep. He stood up in a clumsy fashion, snoring a little to loud for his won good.

The Boarbatusk changed its target, turning its attention to the snoaring Ryner this time, sensing he was more of a threat than Weiss, even in his sleep. It jumped towards where he stood in the stools. He was still fast asleep as he lazily sidestepped, but one of the tusks caught in between the buttons of his shirt, ripping it open. What they saw shocked everyone, sure he had a six-pack easily, but that wasn't even what caught their eye. Selene could feel herself tearing up. His body was riddled with scars. There was one that spanned all the way from his right shoulder to his left waist, there were more smaller ones, cuts, bullets, even the wounds from the Nevermore incident. Crimson lightning charged through his right hand, he then shoved his hand through the Grimm's heart.

Ryner then woke up, with a jolt and fell over. He looked down at himself and sighed. Shadows enveloped his body, leaving him in a loosely worn school uniform. He didn't wear the blazer or the vest. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with the collar up, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, he wore a black A Day To Remember t-shirt that has the design of a white wolf with blood coming from its mouth and chains surrounding it underneath, he wore black skinny jeans, with a white belt and the silver chain that seemed to be signature to him. He also wore black knee high boots and a black bracelet with silver studs on his right wrist.

"I never had you pegged for the heavy metal type." Selene stated. Ryner didn't answer, he just walked out the room.

* * *

[Ryner]

He knew they had seen his scars, and any conversation would have just been awkward. He went to the only place he had come to like in this school. The roof.

'Dammit! Why now of all times!?' Ryner raged, bursting through the doors to the outside, breathing the daylight air that wasn't as calming as he hoped it would have been.

"I don't understand why you are so angry." Legion stated.

'They saw my scars Legion! With a sight like that, they are going to ask questions!'

"You never know brat, I have heard human females find scars a compelling reason to engage in intercourse."

'I swear to god I will shove my hand into my skull and ripped you out of my brain!'

"Hey." Ryner turned to see Selene at the door to the roof.

He was about to say hello when he felt his hands on his weapon, a defensive measure he had taken up. She was holding the handle of the door, apprehensive for a good reason. He moved his hand away from Forgiveness and sighed, not returning her hello, and not really sure how.

"Do you try and chop up all the people who are worried about you?" She asked, approaching him with no fear now.

"Funny you should say that." He said, looking up at the shattered moon, ignoring Legions complaints about how bright it was and thinking, thinking and accepting maybe he had to tell someone the truth. "Most of the ones who would, already have been."

To his surprise, she took the space next to him, still smiling slightly, the way she seemed to always do. "What do you mean?"

"You tell her about me human, we are not going to be allies for much longer." Legion said, his voice low.

'Yeah, well I don't think you have much choice, since it's MY body you're in.'

"Very well." It said. "But if she doesn't take it well, I would take great joy in slicing her pretty little neck."

"Rye?" Selene asked, making Ryner realise he had been quiet the whole time he had argued with Legion, which must had looked strange.

"I'll tell you the truth Selene, but only if you promise not to tell anyone okay? I mean it." He said, his voice not the usual cocky slant, but a low, almost scared tone.

"Of course." She said, smiling and stepping closer to him, and wrapping her arms around him. He smile, inhaling her sweet scent, which smelled of incense and maple. He found himself smiling like an idiot, and quickly pulled away from her, trying to put on his usual casual bad boy guise.

"Mother Grimm you humans disgust me." Legion groaned.

"Okay, well, for starts when I was around 10. My dad was slaughtered by my uncle. He was always an asshole, and he was always jealous of my dad's company. So, he decided to change that, and kill him." She listen intently, nodding a few times to show she was understanding.

"So, what you killed him in revenge? That must had been hard for you at 10." She said, her voice soothing, almost incredibly so.

"Well, I had a little help." He admitted.

"Oh here we go." Legion said, expecting Selene to freak out.

"See, my family made a small deal generations ago with a very powerful… Grimm."

Selene said nothing.

"And part of this deal was that their blood was bound to this Grimm so that it could be immortal, in exchange for infinite power."

"Be sure to mention the part where I possessed your ancestor's body and committed the greatest genocide known to man. I like that part of the story."

"So, I accepted the bonding between me and the monster, and it worked…"

"I heard that human females love their males to be part Grimm just as much as they love scars, so you're welcome."

"I used the Grimm's power to get my revenge, and ever since, the Grimm and I have been bonded, so much so it can talk to me in my mind."

"It talks to you?" Selene gasped.

"Yep, it is right now."

"Tell her I said I would love to feast upon her innocent pathetic flesh." Legion cackled.

"It says hi." Ryner said.

Selene took a moment to process this, then she gazed at the moon, and nodded slightly. "So, what have you been doing for the last 7 years?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Well, I've been trying to put my powers to good use. I'm still in control of my body, so I've been fighting crime, was a mercenary mostly, and fought White Fang a couple of times."

"Maybe you should tell her about the time you almost became a Rent boy for that Valeian noble woman." Legion chortled. "You had no clue what was happening, though she was treating you out of the kindness of her heart."

"And the scars?" Selene asked him.

"Various battles with humans and Grimm alike. But I never die, Legions pretty useful for that." Ryner told her.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Legion asked sarcastically.

"Legion?" She asked, finally looking at him with a serious yet curious look, and something that almost seemed not her.

"That's it name. He was one of the first Grimm's."

"I know." She said, which confused both him and Legion, but she shook her head, and looked back at the moon.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out over this. You're the first person I've told, ever. Not even my sister or mother know anything."

"It's quite simple to understand really." She said, her voice now low, monotone and emotionless. "Someone you thought you loved betrayed you, and forces your own hand. Then ever since, you try and find a way to right the wrong you didn't even commit, but you took the responsibility for."

"Erm." Ryner said, a little shocked by how truthful her words are. "Yeah I guess hats the gist of it."

"Who told her should could be miss philosophical." Legion muttered.

"Ryner…" Selene said, her voice full of worry. She ran to him, hugging him again. He waited a second before folding his arms around her neck, his heart feeling a lot lighter now.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault."

"No it's not that." She said, breaking the embrace he was just starting to want to never end. "Truth is, they're a lot about me you don't know as well."

"Oh, a female lying, typi-"

'Could you… for one second.' Ryner screamed in his mind. "What do you mean?"

"I think it best if I… show you. She said, glancing at the moon. She seemed to get angry at tha moment, for now reason. "I have to he's my friend and he's like us!"

"Who's like who now?" Ryner asked.

"Just, hold on." Selene closed her eyes.

* * *

{Selene}

"Selene, we made a boon. None shall know of our bond, to protect you if I do recall." Moon was angry and for understandable reasons, Selene was about to reveal something she hadn't told anyone, ever.

'I have to. He's my friend, and this thing inside of him.'

"Is completely separate to us." Moon said. "He chose to accept Legion into his body. I chose you my dear."

'But I let you didn't I? For the same reason as him.'

"You did it for Justice, you did it to right the wrong your people-"

'You did it for justice.' Selene told the goddess. 'I let you, for revenge.'

Moon paused, deep in thought. "Very well then child. Let him see us."

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner and Legion both watched in shock as Selene folded her arms over her chest, her breathing light, and her body glowing. A white, chill glow of pure moonlight. From where Ryner stood the moon was directly behind her, and he watched as lights began to collect, and suddenly his stomach left him, his vision was clouded by a white light, and then blackness.

He was now standing on, well, nothing. He was above the clouds, and beyond into space, stars and glistening nebulas lit up around him, far away but close enough to see. He was still breathing which was good, but nor was he very comfortable with begin whisked away to unknown terrestrial places.

The he noticed who he was standing in front of, and he lost all forms of thought. There was Selene, her white hair floating mystically, but her clothes… well, gone. She was floating in the air, her arms and hands covering her for a term Ryner used "Areas". He skin looked soft and warm, but wasn't quite perfect, due to a cut in her stomach. No blood dripped from the wound, but he could tell it was deep, and lethal. She looked so venerable, her clothes gone and defenceless, floating in space.

"Don't even think about it boy." Said a voice, and when it spoke a woman made of light materialized behind Selene. Her hair was made of pure moonlight, and her clothes were ancient in style, wrapping around her loosely. On her back was strapped a staff, the top of which was emblazoned with a crescent moon.

"Thinking about what?!" he shouted, his mind filled with questions, mainly why Selene was naked.

"Honestly, boy." Ryner turned, and would have jumped in fear and horror if it weren't for him being suspended in a vacuum. Next to him was a tall figure, his muscular body encased in a shadowy cloak, and his waist decked out with weapons, to many to count. His head was covered by a white mask, which was the most terrifying part, it hand long, up-curving horn and it had a toothy smile, like that of a horrifying clown, the teeth like needles. It spoke with Legions voice, and he didn't sound too impressed. "I would have thought by now you would have some kind of an idea."

"L-Legion?" Ryner gasped, even more questions appearing.

"So you are Legion." The women said, her glowing eyes glaring at the shadowy man who must be Legion.

"You know this woman?" Ryner asked Legion.

"No, but she's even brighter then the girl, I want her dead." Legion tried to move, but seemed to find it too difficult in this place.

"You cannot harm here, Grimm." The woman said.

"Ryner." Selene said, smiling in reassurance. "This is Moon, goddess of the night, justice and purity."

"Goddess?" Ryner said, confused and amazed.

"Goddess!" Legion said, angry and murderous. "You… You were the ones who had me caged, unable to have my own body!"

"And here I was thinking we had gotten rid of such horrible insects." The goddess said.

"Moon, please, this isn't why we bought them here." Selene pleaded.

"Goddess?" Ryner still questioned.

"Yes boy, I am a goddess. A divine guardian who has watched your kind for millennia."

"Ha, it shows." Legion said under his breath.

"Ryner, when I told you we were similar, I meant it." Selene said, still covering her breasts which Ryner found very magnetising. "I was also betrayed as a child, except not by one member of my family, but by all of them."

"Oh…" Ryner said, then finding he stab wound in her stomach and realising exactly what she was saying. "Ohhh."

"The Luna tribe sacrifice a vessel of purity in the festival of the New Light. I was chosen, but I didn't it I…" tears began to fall down her face, dripping away from her and floating through space. "I didn't want to die."

"I heard Selene's pleads, and I chose to save her purity."

"Awh, that's not the ending I wanted." Legion said with his toothy grin.

"Moon possessed my vessel." Selene explained. "She took revenge for me."

"She killed your clan." Ryner understood.

"They deserved it, boy." Moon said, her eyes slightly sad. "They had become fanatic, impure."

"Actually, this story is picking up."

"Legion please." Ryner asked, intently listening to her story.

"When a goddess bonds with a mortal, both sides give up something in order to gain something." Moon explained. "In our case, I gave up part of my body in order to heal Selene's."

"Wait, so is that why…" Ryner looked at the shattered moon, its pieces broken apart from the rock.

"But, in order for her to give me her powers, I had to give up something." Ryner raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was. "I gave her my loyalty. I am her sword now, and I fight who she think deserve the moons justice, be they criminals, White Fang… Or Grimm."

"Well, now that's a surprise." Legion said. "Well, looks like we have no choice, send us back so Ryner can kill you would you?"

"No!" Ryner.

"Hold on, beast." Moon said. "I know Selene cares for the boy, somehow. And I can tell by how much you detest her, the boy had similar feelings."

"Wait, hold on now…" Ryner was about to interrupted.

"You have no idea, goddess. The mind of a teenager is a darker place then a Beowolf's burrow." Legion said.

"Hey!"

"So, in keeping our vessels happy, I think we should refrain from getting then upset, I think a truce is the best option." Moon said.

"Truce! A truce with one of my captures?" Legion roared, angrily. "Fine."

"Wait what?" Ryner said stunned. "Your never one to go for peace."

"It's not as simple as that, mortal." Legion said, his grin even more pronounced. "I wish to fight this goddess with a body of my own, none deserve the pleasure of slicing her divine throat." He bowed mockingly.

"Then it is settled." Selene said, placing her foot on the floor and moving her arms to her side, revealing her naked body to Ryner, who immediately blushed bright red, and averted his eyes from her chest and womanhood. "Ryner, do you agree to these terms?"

"Erm." He said, turning his head back as she walked to him, trying to keep his eyes fixed on hers and not her perky breasts. "If I say yes, do we go back to where we were?"

She giggled lightly. "Sorry, it was the only way for you to really see."

"Oh, he sees it alright." Legion grinned.

"It's fine, I see 'it' too." She winked, making him look down on himself and finding he, too, was lacking in clothes. His face now flushed crimson.

"Are you fucking kidding m-"

"Your name." Selene said, stepping another teasing step towards him.

"My- My name?" He asked, confused. "Blade Hunter."

"Your real name boy, and make it your full given name." Moon said.

"Okay? Ryner Lee Griffin Walker Hunter… Carter." He said, saying his last name for the first time in years.

"Ryner Lee Griffin Walker Hunter Carter, do you swear an oath of purist truth, to never raise you blade to my sword so long as you are bound to Legion, the first general of the Grimm?" Moon said.

"Erm, sure go for it."

"And does Legion, second born of darkness, accept this bond?"

"Eh, so long as this truce ends when I have returned to my body." He declared.

"And do you, Atalanta Selene of the Luna tribe, accept these terms?"

"I do." She said, smiling."

"And I, Moon, Goddess of the night, Justice, and Purity, slayer of Oopis during the first war. Slayer of Euphius and Geticres during the Uprising of the Phoenix, usurper of the first throne of…"

"For fuck sakes woman, get on with it." Legion yelled.

Moon looked like she might burst a divine blood vessel, which made it difficult for Ryner to laugh, but she carried on. "Accept the terms of the truce."

* * *

After his little talk with Selene, Ryner felt his burden lift. Like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders. He finally felt free. He could laugh, smile and do things normal people do in a genuine fashion. He strolled to his room, then he collapsed on the bed.

'Wow that was a lot to take in.' Ryner thought to Legion. 'I can't really believe it, she's like me, phenomenal cosmic powers, all in her tiny, well not so tiny, body.'

"Please stop thinking what you thinking." Legion asked. "It both makes me angry and digested. You're not even doing it right."

'Doing what?' Legion was silent, for the first time in Ryner's life. 'Doing what?!'


	7. Chapter 5 - Repenting

**"One sword keeps another in the sheath, it's the code that I live by and it means that sometimes the threat of violence alone is deterrent. Sometimes by taking a life countless others can be preserved."**

**Ryner Carter to Jaune Arc**

[Ryner]

Ryner woke up rather comfortable. He then realized he was on the edge of his bed. Wait...this wasn't his bed! He began to mentally panic as Legion began to wake up.

"What's the rush brat?"

'Legion, I have a question.'

"Ask away." Legion said an irritated sigh.

'WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

"You truly are an idiot, you're in your bed. Wait...SWEET MOTHER GRIMM THIS ISN'T YOUR BED!"

Just then Ryner heard a tired groan. Ryner looked slowly and steadily to the right, only to be horrified. "Wow, you finally tapped that." Legion said. Selene was currently lying next to Ryner in an almost see through nightgown. Ryner was desperately suppressing a nosebleed.

She took one look at Ryner and could see this, and gained a look in her eye that Ryner knew something was going to end badly. "Oh, Ruuuuy~" She stated in a seductive sing-song voice. Ryner wasn't gonna hold much longer. She finally reached him, primarily because he had crawled backwards and hit the wall.

'L-Legion whats going on'

"How am I supposed to know!?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. She then began to lean forward and Ryner just went with the moment.

"R-Ryner?" Legion said apprehensive. "No don't! Don't you dare human! Ryner no don't please!"

As their lips were just about to connect...

Team RWBY burst through the door.

"GOOD MORNING YOU TWO!" They yelled, only to see what they were doing. Selene's eyes shot open, and she immediately ran for the covers of her bed, covering herself.

"Oh god." Weiss yelled. "You're disgusting!"

Ruby had an angry yet adorable pout. Ryner could feel Legion blushing. 'Legion, don't tell me you have a fetish for girls like Ruby...'

"WHAT!? NO! THAT DISGUSTING!" Was Legion's rather crappy response.

'Whatever you say. Weirdo'

"Be quiet brat, even if I did, I see nothing wrong with it."

'She's fifteen, you're what? Infinity?'

"Brat."

'Asshole.' Ryner turned his attention to the matters at hand.

Blake had a faint to most, but very noticeable to Ryner, blush. Though Yang's reaction scared him. Her eyes glowed red and it looked like she was on fire. "Blade, can we talk for a second?" She requested/ordered in a sweet tone.

"Yes Yang!" Ryner replied loudly, removing the still sleepy Selene and sprinted up to the roof in his boxers.

* * *

{Selene}

She watched as Ryner ran out of her room, holding the covers close to hide herself. She wasn't totally sure why everyone seemed to be looking at her with either a mixture of confusion and jealousy, or confusion and hate. She had almost gotten used to Ryner coming into her room and, as he deemed it, 'Cuddle'. She found it cute, plus he was soft to hold and she didn't mind, but Moon did.

"Why do you have to hold such a vulgar boy while I am awake?" She asked.

'I wouldn't call him vulgar.' She replied. 'He's more… squishy.'

"What is wrong with you?" Weiss said, her hand on her hips as she glared at her. "Honestly we are here to become hunters, not fraternise with our classmates."

"Your one to talk Weiss." Blake smirked.

"And what is that suppose too mean?!" Weiss said, her face turning red with anger and something else entirely.

"I think she means you fraternise with your fellow class mates." Ren said as him and the rest of team JNPR. "More specifically, one of our classmates."

"How… Dare you!" Weiss said, the redness now spreading to her ears. "Selene was the one who slept with him!"

"I didn't!" Selene said defensively.

"Then what was he doing in your room?" Blake said, an eyebrow raised.

"I can see why he wanted to be." Jaune said peeking into her room.

"I'm very confused right now." Ruby said, scratching her cheek.

"Can you guys please leave my room so I can change?!"

* * *

**{A.N. We're gonna have a theme for fun...}**

Play OP: My Demons by Starset

[Ryner]

The door to the roof banged open as Ryner and Yang came through. "What did you two do!?" Yang shouted.

"Nothing!" Ryner defended.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing!"

"Well it was!"

"I thought you were better Blade!" Those words hurt Ryner.

"It's Ryner."

"What?" Legion asked.

"What?" Yang was more confused than angry now.

"My name."

"What is it?"

"I just told you."

"She's none too bright." Legion said. "Perfect for you then."

"Well I didn't hear it."

"My name is Ryner Lee Griffin Walker Hunter Carter."

Her eyes stopped glowing red, and returned to their usual captivating violet. "So, Blade wasn't your real name?" Ryner looked at her with a deadpan stare. "Okay, stupid question."

Ryner pulled her into a hug, surprising Yang, and RWB, JNPR and Selene, who had been peaking in through the doorway to the roof as they had been speaking. They had the idea that Blade, now identified as Ryner, just hated everyone. Now they just had him put down as tsundere. They then looked to their left to see Ozpin, Goodwitch and team CRDL all peaking round the doorway as well.

"Anything else I should know?" Yang asked, still not letting go of Ryner, not that he minded.

"Well, I'm three quarters Faunus, love pizza and breaking peoples legs."

"Wow, okay. What kind of Faunus?" Blake was now listening, fully intrigued.

"I'm an Eagle/Panther/Dragon hybrid."

"Holy shit." Blake said, a little too loud. Ryner turned to the doorway, frowning.

"WE'VE BEEN COMPRIMISED." Nora whispered in a panic.

"RETREAT." Jaune said, running back down the stairs first, followed quickly by everyone.

"Heard something?" Yang asked.

"No." He said, not entirely convinced.

* * *

Yang had been in Ooblebecks' class for almost four hours now. But the rest of her team were discussing something more important. "Did you hear his name?" Ruby asked.

"No, all I heard was that he was three quarters Faunus and something about lightning." Blake told her.

"Hmph, as if I care about that dolt!" Weiss angrily whispered.

"Aww, we got a tsundere." Yang added. They looked at her.

"What was his name, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"He asked me not to tell anyone." Yang replied, holding her hands up in defence.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and they all turned to see Ryner walk in. "Hey, Rye!" Selene greeted.

"Hello Seal." Yep, Ryner was so bad with nicknames that he named Selene after an adorable Antarctic animal...

"Do you mind telling me where you have been Mr Hunter?" Ooblebeck asked whizzing into Ryners line of sight.

Ryner responded in a dramatic and over-exaggerated tone. "Well, I was looking into the never-ending sky, thinking about my past life, my bloodline, my heritage and my goals in life."

"Wow..." Yang said, not finding words for what he just said.

"Impressive." Ooblebeck stated.

"So coooolll!" Ruby yelled.

"It's like a poem." Blake said.

"I didn't expect that coming from him..." Weiss trailed off.

"He's a pretty cool guy." Jaune said.

"That's Rye... I mean Hunter for you." Selene said.

"I was also jacking it." Ryner finished.

"Eww!" Yang yelled.

"Have you no shame!" Weiss added.

Blake turned crimson while Jaune looked ready to vomit.

"Yep, definitely Rye." Selene confirmed her last statement.

"Yang, whats jacking it?" Ruby tilted her head in curiosity.

"Not possible for you! Sir, lets continue the lesson now!" Yang yelled.

Half an hour later, after everything had gotten back under control. Ooblebeck asked a question that Ryner almost couldn't hear over Legions' laughter from his entrance earlier. "Now, how many of you have been discriminated against because of their Faunus heritage?" One guy raised a hand, then some girl with bunny ears. Ryner thought it would be fun to raise his hand. "I highly doubt you're a Faunus, Mr Hunter." Ooblebeck said.

"The last guy who said that got put through a window." Ryner muttered.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Ryner took a seat next to Selene, smiling at her, but she didn't smile back. "What?"

"You're little run out in your boxer shorts this morning." She said, moving in close to him with eyes like knives. "Has got some people taking."

"You think they know?" He said quietly. "About… us the… Cuddling?"

"Nevermore's ass you're impossible." Legion sighed.

Selene smiled and changed the subject. "How was your conversation with Yang?"

"Well, she know my name now."

"And does she know about your little friend?" She asked.

"Who is she calling little?" Legion growled.

"I didn't tell her… I don't want her to freak out."

"Maybe she won't if you're honest." She smiled and turned back to the class, leaving him pondering the thought.

* * *

{Selene}

Ryner had walked to the lunch hall and sat next to Weiss, only to hear have walked into what Selene thought as the most long winded and over the top story she had ever heard.

"There we were, surrounded by Ursa..." Nora was saying.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them..." He corrected again

"Then we skinned them and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished cheerfully.

"She's been having this recurring dream for over a month now." Ren added stoically.

"Ow! Please stop!" They all turned to see Cardin pulling on the rabbit girl's ears.

"I hate people like him." Selene said.

"You're not the only one." Blake continued.

"Despicable." Pyrrha added.

"Being a Faunus must be tough." Yang finished.

They all turned when the heard one of Cardin's teams scream in pain. Ryner had twisted Cardin's arm, and as one of his teammates run over to help Ryner punched him knocked him out and turned to the rest. "You little fucks are gonna pay!" He roared. They group turned to where Ryner had been sitting only seconds before, and found his seat empty.

"Oh lord." Selene said, covering her face. "Any volunteer's?"

"Maybe his girlfriend should calm him down." Weiss said glaring at Selene, like she had been most of the day.

"I'll get him." Everyone turned in surprise to see Blake walk over to him.

"Why was she so enthusiastic?" Yang said, he eyes flashing red then back to normal.

"I have a pretty good idea." Selene smirked.

* * *

[Ryner]

He felt the feeble bones beneath his grip. It would be so simple just to twist a little bit more and let them shatter, it would be easy, and fun, very fun.

"Do it." Legion grinned in his ear. "Come on, why not? Yolo right?"

'I could… it would be so quick and painful and did you really just say Yolo?'

"Hunter." He turned to see the jet black hair of Blake, whom he was surprised to see. "Let him go." She said like she was bored of his screaming.

"Why, this piece of shit deserves it!" He gritted his teeth, his hands like a vice around his arm.

"Your right, he does." She said as she walked over to him, placed her hand over his grip, and one finger at a time helped him let go. He freed his last finger, and Cardin scrambled along the floor until he stood up and almost ran out of the lunch hall. He looked back to Blake, who actually smiled to him, something he hadn't thought she could achieve. "They always deserve it, but that doesn't mean we should hurt them."

'We?'

She took another second to stare intensely into his eyes, and looked back in the amber hues, drawn to then in some way. Just when he felt tempted to close the gap between them, she turned on her heels and walked away, swaying he hips as she returned to the table. Ryner stood there for a second, not really sure what to think, and even Legion was quiet.

'That was… Interesting.' He thought, and Legion said nothing in response. 'Legion?'

"Don't speak to me child." Legion said quietly. "I don't like how I feel about that."

Ryner walked back the table, not looking at any of them and just taking his place and staring at his food. When he did look up he notice Selene smirking at him. "What?"

Selene just winked at him, and returned to the conversation.

* * *

Ryner took a walk. He needed one, the whole day had been fraught with confusion and embarrassment and he just needed a time-out, which was difficult when you have a hyperactive deamon.

"You should have broken that humans arm." Ha said grudgingly.

He didn't respond, it was a conflicted argument. He knew that jerk Cardin was asking for it, treating that faunas girl like she was alien, different. But, breaking his arm would have been extreme. A very pleasurable extreme, but one that would have got him into trouble.

Blake had stopped him, just at the right time in fact. She had just looked at him, talk to him like she knew how he felt, and she just looked at him. Somehow just by looking at him, looking inside him, he trusted her. And what did she mean by 'We?'

'You don't think she's a Faunas do you?'

He heard the familiar metallic slicing sound of a weapon being drawn, and he turned, drawing Forgiveness and Oblivion himself. He was unsurprised to find Cardin and the rest of his gang forming a circle around him, outnumbered four to one. Cardin laughed with that stupid smile of his.

"That little stunt you pulled at lunch today?" He said, pointing his heavy mace at Ryner. "Was a big mistake."

"Oh really? Well how you treated that faunas girl." He said, pointing Oblivion at him. "Even bigger mistake."

Thrush made the first move, throwing a dagger straight at Ryner's face, but Ryner just flicked his wrist, deflecting the dagger lazily. Then Dove came at his with his short sword, attempting to attack him from the back. Ryner spun around the blade, driving the hilt of his into Dove's wrist. Dove cried out on impact and dropped his sword, and Ryner bought up his knee and kicked Dove into the air, then slammed him into the ground where he remained. The rest of CRDL looked at each other and attacked.

If Ryner could use his snakes he would, but he wasn't going to kill the morons, so showing them his hidden power would mean he reputation would be less than good. So that meant when Cardin reached him first and brought his large mace down, Ryner had to dodge it rather than catch it. He dived left, the mace thumping to the ground and leaving Cardin open for attack, but before Ryner could counter Lark was there, his halberd slicing in Ryner's path, making him jump backwards, only to be met with Thrush again. He was quick with his daggers but was nothing on Ryner, who blocked each strike.

"Just use me and kill these urchins!" Legion moaned in his ear.

'As much as I would like to, I think our spectators would find it a bit unfair.' He said, noticing who was watching him fight. Weiss was standing nearby, her white hair swaying in the breeze and he eyes surprised to see Ryner hold his own against 3 other fighters. 'But that doesn't mean we shouldn't give them a show.'

Thrush stabbed with both his daggers at the wrong time, and Ryner locked then just short of his stomach with both swords, then kicked Thrush making his stagger back. Lark tried to go for some acrobatic air attack, but it was a feeble attempt, as Ryner just let his crash to the ground, getting his blade stuck in the earth. Lark frantically tried to pull his halberd loose, and Ryner just stood over his, grinning.

"It's fine, take your time."

Cardin was back, swinging his mace in an arc widely and clumsily. Ryner ducked under then, blocking a fist from the right, and grabbing the arm twisting it into a similar position from before in the lunch hall. Cardin also had seemed to remember the exact scream he had used at the time. Again, the temptation to break his arm for real this time was strong, and if it wasn't for Thrush coming in again he would have. He let go of his forearm to dodge an oncoming onslaught of dust from Thrush's daggers.

Thrush smiled, as he spun the dial of his daggers, and sent crystals of ice straight at him. Ryner flicked his swords, turning them to their revolvers and fired at the crystals, shattering them one by one. With the last one destroyed Ryner reloaded, not lifting his gaze from the stunned Cardin and Thush. He just gave them a wild grin. "Any more?"

Sadly, Thrush took the opportunity to realise Ryner was clearly unbeatable, and so stood up and run to the unconscious Dove and carrying themselves back to the dorms, their tails between their legs. Cardin stood alone, Lark still trying to dislodge his halberd.

"You've got some nerve." Cardin growled.

"I've also got mad skills and a devilishly handsome face." He replied grinning. "What's new?"

Cardin smirked. "You're still a drop out." Ryner felt something over him, and realised he had left Lark, who had apparently got his halberd free. Then he heard a clang, metal on metal, and Cardin's face dropped as a voice spoke.

"Honestly." Weiss said, her sword locked with Lark's blade. "You think yourself the best fighter out off all of us, and you leave you back wide open for attack."

"Eh, I know you had it." He said.

Weiss scoffed. "You're such a moron." She spun her chambers into the red, and she shoved a fireball into Lark, who flew back, crouching on one knee defeated. "What were you thinking? Taking on four people at a time."

"Hey they attacked me first." Ryner defended.

"All the more reason to ask for back up."

"This fight isn't over yet!" Cardin shouted as Lark hobbled past him.

Weiss tutted again, flicking her dial to the white setting, and sending a wave of cold ice at Cardin, who tried to late to get away but was caught by the wave, freezing him in solid ice mid step.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" Ryner said as she put her rapier away.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You were doing just fine. Plus, now I got to really see how you fight rather than firing a giant arrow of black and missing two giant Grimm. She turned back and started to walk back to the main building, and Ryner followed, walking passed Cardin whose eyes looked at him for help, which was never going to happen in a million years.

"What were you even doing out here?" Ryner said catching up with her. "Spying on me were you?"

She tensed up a little, her face going pink. "No! I was merely going to… thank you." She looked at his confused face. "For the Emerald forest, when you saved me from falling. I never thanked you and a Schnee thanks those that help them."

"So you're thanking me because you're a Schnee? Or because you are actually grateful for me saving you?" Ryner asked.

They had entered the building and where heading for the stairs of the dorms before she answered him. "Thank you… For saving me." She said, her voice losing all the protective and closed up tone.

"You're very welcome Miss Schnee." Ryner said bowing mockingly.

"And that's why I will never thank you again." She disapprovingly, but she did smile, and did something unexpected. Once he got out of his bow he stood up to find her looking down, as if contemplating something. Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong she stepped into the gap between them on the stairs, and stood on her tip-toes so she could press her lips against his.

As soon as her lips touched his he felt his heart thump against his rib cage. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening, his eyes saw Weiss Schnee pressing kissing him, on the lips, but his mind knew that was statically impossible, and Legion at this point was stunned into silence. Evenly his mind stopped working fully, all the impossibilities of the moment melting away as he closed his eyes and he returned the kiss, fully accepting the feeling of her gloss lips cold against his, but a nice cold, like it was creating steam between then. He felt her fall more into it the long it went on, and his hands began to go to her waist, but when they touched her she was gone, his lips alone again. He opened his eyes just to catch a glimpse at her foot turning the corner of the stairway and down the dorm room hall.

He stood there for a second, then a moment, then for what seemed like forever taking in what had just happened. It was Legion who finally bought him back.

"Ryner… What the hell was that?" he said his voice low.

'Legion buddy.' He thought. 'I have no idea what that was.'

* * *

{Selene}

Selene was in the middle of a heated conversation with Moon about her sleeping arrangements when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped her pacing, hoping she hadn't been shouting out loud this whole time.

"I swear if this is that horrible boy." Moon started.

'Relax, I'll send him away if that's what you really want.' Selene sighed and walked to the door in her light blue tank top and short shorts, her newly (and forcefully) agreed night wear. Moon could be quite the mother.

She opened the door, assuming it was Ryner so didn't bother checking who it was first. "I'm sorry but Moon keeps nagging me to keep boys out of my room."

"Last time I checked I wasn't a boy." Selene looked up to see Ruby standing in the door, wearing her familiar red rose panama shorts and fox shirt. She shuffled back and forth on her feet, like she would when she was nervous. "And who's Moon?"

"Oh Ruby." Selene said trying to change the subject away from the divine begin that shared her body most of the time. "Sorry I thought you were Hunter."

"Oh so you're expecting him?" She said, slightly pouty. "That's fine I'll just come back."

"No its fine, he's not coming tonight I don't think."

"Really?" She said with a surprising amount of eagerness. "So there a spot open?"

"Spot open?" Selene said confused.

"Nothing!" she said, acting very suspicious. "Can I come in?"

"Erm, sure." Selene let her inside, where she stood in the middle looking around in the room in the 'I'm not really looking I'm just giving my eyes something to do' kind of way. "What's wrong?"

Ruby hold her arm behind her back, not looking at Selene and seeming to try and word something. Eventually she took a deep breath, and did the usual Ruby thing of say everything at one very, very quickly.

"See I couldn't really sleep and then I thought about what Hunter and you were doing and I thought that maybe that might help me sleep because it look warm and comfortable to sleep next to you but not in that way even though I know we can't do it that way and oh god I have no idea what I'm saying I'm gunna go now."

Ruby made for the door and Selene only just processed what she had just said and stopped her from opening the door. "Wait, hold on so you want to sleep next to me tonight?"

"Does sleeping next to you involve… hugging?" She said, growing pink. "Because if so, yes."

Selene was surprised to see Ruby ask her this, and she found herself going pink as well. "Well, if it will help you sleep sure."

"I know its stupid thing to ask and we haven't been friends for that long, well you and Ryner haven't as well and you have been… wait what?" Ruby said, surprised.

"Sure, we can cuddle." Selene said smiling. Ruby's face lit up and turned bright red at the same time. Selene walked over to the bed, Moon whispering in her ear.

"I hope you know I disapprove of this just as much, Selene."

'Yes, well no one asked for your opinion. Plus, it's not a boy is it?'

Ruby followed her to the bed, but was apprehensive. Selene just smiled. "Just hope in, come on." She beckoned her, and Ruby pulled the covers over her and laid on her side, and Selene snugged up close and acted the bigger spoon, which she preferred, and Ruby didn't seem to mind.

Selene moved her arm around Ruby, who seemed to already be falling into sleep. Selene pressed her body against Ruby's their warmth being shared and both feeling warm and safe. "Selene?" Ruby said sleepily.

"Yeah?" Selene said, sleep overcoming her aswell.

"Your boobs are really soft." And with that she fell asleep, and Selene smiled, and followed her.


	8. Chapter 6 - Accecpting

**"Things may happen, but in the end, so long as you have a good amount of strength and wisdom, you can get throught it. But with friends, you have those bases covered for you."**

**Selene to a Mistralian Trader.**

* * *

Selene was worried sick. She hadn't seen Ryner since the incident in the cafeteria with Cardin and his goons. She was taking a walk with RWBY and JNPR when she saw a sight that shocked her. Ryner had just walked back into the school. With a middle-aged man in tow.

"Rye!" She yelled, catching said depressed looking teenagers attention. They ran up to him, only to startle the middle-aged man. "Where have you been? I didn't see you at all last night where were you?"

"Places." Ryner replied bluntly, glancing over at Weiss, who seemed to be containing a grin. Selene noted she would ask him about it later. Ryner swayed a little, and his eyes seemed to be bulging, and flicking from place to place as if transfixed by something.

The man had messy black hair, green eyes and a lot of stubble. He wore a black suit with a green tie and an insane look in his eye. His smile was almost too wide, and the suit had lumps and mounds like he was hiding things under it.

"Erm, who are you?" Blake asked, giving him suspicious eyes.

"I, mi' lady," He said, bowing down and taking Blake's hand as if to kiss the back of it. She flinched away repulsed and he just shrugged, straitening up. "Am Ajax."

"And what exactly do you do, Mr Ajax?" Prryha said.

"Me?" he said, his eye twitching once. "I-I'm a journalist. Yeah, for eh, Kush magazine. I was simply asking my old friend Ry-er, Blade here what being a hunter-in-training is really like and shit." He said, nodding as if agreeing with himself.

"This man is lying." Moon told Selene. "And he smells vile."

"Uh huh." Selene said, watching the man's body language and reading over his lie like a book, but not pressing further. "I could tell." Ryner had stayed unusually quiet throughout their conversation, and had even stumbled on his feet a few times without having moved. "Rye?"

"Yes marshmallow smerf lady?" he said, his voice distant.

"Whats wrong with him?" Yang said, walking over to Ryner and shaking him a little, making Ryner hold his head in displeasure.

"Oh him?" Ajax said shuffling his feet. "He's just dehydrated, yeah. Making him all delusional man."

"Aha! We meet again Evil Overlord Horse Radish!" The spectators were so confused by this point.

"Yeah, you may wanna put him to bed while I go see Ozpin." Ajax told them.

"Sure." Yang, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha all said at the same time. Realizing what just happened they then proceeded to glare at each other. "Blade, you jammy bastard." Ajax muttered under his breath.

"I'll do it." Ren and Jaune said at the same time. They then dragged Ryner to his room, while Ryner could still be heard shouting.

"Octopus nipples!?"

"What do you think that was about?" Ruby asked, cocking her head a little like she did when she was trying to figure something out. Selene noticed she was staring and stopped herself.

They stayed quiet for a moment, then Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang and Blake all turned to each other with glaring eyes. "Just what did you mean by 'Sure'?" They all yelled at each other. Selene and Ruby backed away a step, and Nora just clapped her hands like she was ready to watch a fight.

"Selene, I know it should be obvious by now, but when Yang gets mad, she hits things." Ruby said quietly.

"I know Ruby." Selene answered.

"I don't want Blake or Pyrrha hurt." She said. "Oh and Weiss, except you can leave her till last."

Selene sighed and stood between the red faced girls. "Haven't we got classes to go to?"

The girls gave one last death glare to eachother, but eventually separated and walked off to their classes. Weiss was with Selene for that afternoon. Ruby hugged Selene goodbye and went off to help with Ryner.

Selene turned to Weiss, giving her a look as they walked without speaking. Eventually Weiss's nerve broke, "What?!"

"Oh nothing." Selene toyed. "It's just that yesterday you couldn't care less if Blade was on the edge of a cliff being tied down with a rock. And today, you volunteer to help him to bed, even get angry when someone else asks."

"What's your deal?" Weiss said, her poker face on but her ears turning a shade of pink.

"I think, Blade was otherwise engaged last night." Selene grinned, and Weiss glowered, but gave in.

"Okay fine, things happened and I ended up kissing him."

"You kissed him?!"

"She kissed _him_?!" Moon said in disbelief.

"Yes I kissed him." She said, her face growing pink now. "It was the heat of the moment and he's sweet in a weird way.

"Heat of the moment?"

"He's _sweet_?" Moon was really starting to think Ryner had put a curse on Weiss.

She smiled recollecting the memory and stayed quiet. Selene was in too much shock to want to press further. She didn't feel jealous of Weiss, more disappointed Rye didn't tell her, and fear for how that Grimm inside of him thought about it.

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner's brain was still hazy, the memories of the day before heavily altered by Ajax's 'Miracle' as he call it.

"Oh, yeah! Blade!" The middle-aged man turned to Ryner. The man had messy black hair, green eyes and a lot of stubble. He wore a black suit with a green tie and an insane look in his eye.

"What is it, Ajax?" Ryner asked the man. Ajax then proceeded to pull out a syringe filled with some kind of glowing white liquid from his coat pocket and held it out for Ryner to take.

"BasicallythiswillhelpyoukeepLegionundercontrolforalittlewhile!" Ajax zoomed.

"What?" The man's talking speed was amazing. Ajax then rectified what he had said.

"This will help you...you know...keep your, mojo, under control for a little while."

Ryner took the syringe, white was filled with a suspicious white liquid. Ryner rasied an eyebrow? "Is it safe?"

"Oh perfectly dude, just don't inject it in your feet, that how I ended up on the wrong side of Goodwitch." Ryner shrugged and plunged it into his arm. Then pressing the top of the needle to spread the liquid through his system.

"I don't see what that was supposed to do bra- whoa!" Legion began freaking out. "Sweet mother Grimm! Why is that turkey-dolphin purple?" Even Ryner began seeing things.

Yang was in a predicament. Not that she minded. In fact, she was in the same predicament Selene was last month. She had tried to wake Ryner, and he clung on, which then made Selene and Moon come up with the insane idea that if someone slept with Ryner at night, he would wake up on time in the morning.

Anyway, they were sitting in Port's class when Ryner jolted awake, shirtless and under the lustful stare of just about ninety-five percent of the females in the class.

"INGLEBERT HUMPERDINK!" Ryner roared with a finger in the air. Selene broke into laughter, he done this almost every time he fell asleep cuddling her. Last time it was "My toe enjoys bacon ninjas!" Everyone else looked bewildered.

"Mr Hunter! Thank you for volunteering to fight John!"

"But sir, isn't John dead?" another classmate said.

"Silly boy! The box is named John!" Ryner looked seriously confused.

"He means that anything in the box is called John." Ren told him.

"Ah, okay."

Selene threw Ryner a backpack, and inside were his usual clothes. He just looked back at her, still laughing. "We prepared."

"Thanks." Ryner said putting up his middle finger. He ran out of the classroom, only to emerge back in his casual attire. Much to the disappointment of a certain blonde girl. "I may kill Ajax when I get a hold of him."

"Brat..." Legion whispered. "I see dead people."

"Right, get ready John."

* * *

After class Ryner decided to take another walk. Only to be stopped by Yang. "I heard you kissed Weiss." She said.

"Erm, I can ex-" But he stopped when he noticed her eyes go red.

"First you sleep with Selene, then you tell me your name, then you kiss Weiss?" She stopped when she finally added two and two. "Is that where you were last night?!"

Ryner put his hands up defensively. "Yes okay but-"

"And at lunch that day, when Blake came over, you and her had a moment?" She asked, her voice getting strained more and more.

"I wouldn't call it a moment." Yang glared at him and cracked her knuckle once. "Okay it was kind of a moment!"

"I have just once more question…" She said, stepping the gap between them and glaring her red into his. "Where's mine?"

Ryner felt his heart stop fro a second. "...What?"

Yang then grabbed Ryner by the collar and rammed her lips into his. Yang's lips where different to Weiss's, these were hotter, flusher, more enticing to play around with, and he found himself, yet again, falling into it and kissing her back. About ten seconds later he felt her tongue exploring his mouth, and he returned the expedition with of of his own into her mouth, brushing over her tongue and feeling her breath deeply in response.

"Ew." Legion stated bluntly.

'Hey, this is actually quite enjoyable...'

"You disgust me brat. And SWEET MOTHER GRIMM THE PINEAPPLE BISCUITS ARE ATTACKING!" With Legion distracted Ryner focused on the kiss as the passion increased. He felt her push her body against his, and on instinct his hand fell to her ass, which he grabbed on impulse. Yang jumped on her feet, and he felt her smile under the kiss, and return by combing her hand into his hair, and pulling it gently but enough to make him smile to. Ten minutes later, Yang finally let go of him.

Ryner then collapsed with a bright red face so adorable it put Ruby's pout to shame. He couldn't speak, a permanent smile over his face. Legion was still going crazy in his head, and he thought to himself.

'Well damn.'

"NO I DON'T WANT TEA MR DRAGONCAT." Legion squeaked.

* * *

{Selene}

"Oh, Yang, there you are, we were wondering if you wanted to- why is Rye on the floor?" Selene had to admit, Ryner looked adorable at the time. He was opening and closing his mouth, breathing like he had just run a marathon.

"You were saying something Selene?" Yang asked with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Yeah. We were wondering if you wanted to come to Vale with us..." Selene said, slightly scared for her own safety.

"Sure, why not." Then Ryners phone went off. Right as RWB and JNPR walked over.

Talk to corporate (like a boss)

Approve memos (like a boss)

Lead a workshop (like a boss)

Remember birthdays (like a…)

Ryner picked up the phone from his position on the floor and answered the call, his voice high pitched. "Go for Hunter."

"Really? That's his ringtone?" Moon sweatdropped.

"Uh huh." Ryner was saying down the phone. "Uh huh. To death you say? And what about the rest of the students…? To death you say. Well, thanks for the update." He hung up the phone, and stood up and looked at Selene, a funny look in his eye. "So, here's the thing. Ive taken this medication that's supposed to help my "problem". Well, a problem has come up with that."

* * *

_**Elsewhere –**_

"Oozy, come on! Why the hate for me man I'm just helping on of your students-"

"Helping on of my student acquire very dangerous and volatile military grade narcotics? Yes, I am well aware you are "helping" Mr Hunter." Oozpin sat at his deck sipping his coffee as usual as Ajax sat on the table and picked up pictures and papers from the desk curiously.

"Look, he called me said he needed to shut that thing inside his head up for a few hours a day. I just so happened to have acquired-"

"Stolen." Oozpin corrected.

"-Some experimental Grimm tranquiliser from the Schnee dust headquarters. And I offered it to him for a reasonable price, no harm done." Ajax give a wide beam, but his face sank when Oozpin looked less then please.

Oozpin sighed. "So long as Ryner is kept in control while he is here, then I suppose it's for the best." Oozpin rose from his chair, staring outside as his sipped his coffee like he always did. "So, you gave him the serum?"

"Yep, the white one." Ajax said.

"You do mean to blue one right?"

Oozpin and Ajax looked at eachother for a second, then the cogs above them clocked once and they both thought the same thought, but Ajax was the one who said it first.

"Oh Ursa'a cock." He picked up his phone and dialled Ryner, who answered in a much sweetened tone. "Hello~"

"Ryner, listen to be, the serum I gave you, it was the wrong one. The numbing effects are only temporary, when it wears off, you'll crush those pretty your friends to death!"

"To death you say?" He said, his voice not changing from the happy tone. "What about the rest of the students?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll crush them to death aswell."

"To death you say. Well thanks for the update." Ryner hung up, and Ajax put his phone away, turning back to Oozpin. "Think the problem is solved?"

As soon as he finished talking an explosion sounded below them in the school. Oozpin just sipped his coffee again and gazed at Ajax. "Please get out of my academy."

"Yeah, I'll be going now."

* * *

"Ryner?" Selene said, backing away with Yang. "Why are your eyes glowing white and your arms are flying around like a bird?"

Ryner was indeed having what seemed to be a series of spasms. His eyes seemed to dip glowing white tendrils and his face seemed to be one of confusion. He had already slammed his fist into the wall, blasting through it making a hole the size of a Goliath. "What are you talking about, I feel fine! I mean His eyes seemed to dip glowing white tendrils and his face seemed to be one of confusion. "What are you talking about, I feel fine! I mean Yang and I just mad out why wouldn't I be fine!"

"Ryner!" Yang yelled. She would have turned pink if it wasn't for Ryner drawing his sword.

"What?" He said again.

"Yang, something tell me this serum if screwing with his head a little bit." Selene said, drawing her scythe for protection.

"Oh, the serum that's supposed to keep Legion under control?" Ryner said, drawing his other sword now. "Yeah, it's working a treat!"

"Ryner." Selene said, her aura surrounding her. "You do realise your drawing your sword at us?"

"He doesn't child." Moon said, her voice determined. "His body is not his own. The serum is a parasite, designed to destroy a Grimm from the inside. Since the boy is half Grimm, half Human, the effects are… Erratic."

"I really like hugging you Selene." Ryner said, trying to outstretch his arms but instead pointing his pistol at her. "Can I have a hug?"

Selene was ready for when he pulled the trigger, spinning her scythe and deflecting each shot. Yang tried to advance but couldn't make any progress, and had to back away to avoid getting shot.

Selene dived forward, her aura protecting her from most of the bullets, and she crashed into Ryner, launching them through the hole in the wall and falling down the side of the building.

4 stories she must have fell before she cut her scythe into the side of the wall, slowing he decent and she flipped onto it and balanced on its strong handle to watch Ryner's less elegant decent to the ground. His body didn't seem to really acknowledge it was falling very fast until it hit the ground, dust rising from impact, and as it cleared Ryner was shown, still with his confused look, lying in a crater.

Selene thought it would be over, but Ryner being Ryner, he was annoyingly persistent. He flung himself out of the crater, and ran to the wall Selene was balanced again, and when he hit the wall he began to ascend it, His swords at either side, aiming straight at Selene.

Selene pulled her scythe from the wall and flew down the face of the building, meeting Ryner halfway and clashing metal on metal. Ryner just smiled and laughed. "Oh we are outside now! Let's play eye-spy!"

"Rye, I'm a little busy."

"First one to see a crazy old guy who sold me the mojo!"

Selene glanced back, noticing the middle aged man who was with Ryner before looking over the hole down at them. "Oh, hello."

"Hello." Selene said, her voice stern. "So, come to see what you've done?" Ryner and her seemed to be locked in there clash.

Ajax looked at the hole Ryner had created. "It's certainly impressive. Gotta hand it to old Schnee, man hires to good brainiac's."

"Let's get away from its impressiveness and focus on FIXING IT!"

"Oh, right." Ajax pulled a blue fluid filled syringe. "Here, this is the one that he was supposed to take." He threw it down to her, and inevitably since she was clashing swords-on-scythe with Ryner, she couldn't catch it and it fell straight to the floor.

"Thanks." Selene said with a considerable amount of sarcasm. "Will that work?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Selene shot him a deathly glare and he lost his grin and stepped back from the hole.

"I found him!" Ryne shouted at last, pulling his blade free and trying it slash Selene's right, but she pushed him away, making him fall to the floor again, and she followed, landing on her feet while he landed on his back, with the syringe am arm's length away from him.

Selene stood up, her scythe by her side at the ready and light collecting in her other palm. 'Any ideas?'

"You could blast through his chest, kill him now and end all of our troubles." Moon answered hopefully.

'Yeah, let's call that plan B.'

"Well then. I suggest getting the upper hand. His body is not his own, but the serum is only making him see what he wants to see. He doesn't know he is attacking you."

"Again!" Ryner shouted, standing up and walking back towards Selene. "Your turn!"

"Okay." Selene said, hoping her plan would work. "First one to see a flying Skag."

"Okay!" Ryner said, and his eyes moved immediately to the sky, taking it off Selene and stopping in his tracks. Selene took her chance, firing her beam of light into Ryne,r launching him back. She dived for the syringe. She grabbed it in her free hand, but when she stood up Ryner had recovered, and was mid slash, which she ducked, swerving around the blade and bringing up an attack from below with her silver blade, clashing against his black one.

"I saw it!" Ryner said, getting more and more pleased with himself with each game he won.

"That's nice Rye." Selene said. "Now, as a reward, think you can inject yourself with this." She showed him the syringe.

"I think that could be dangerous don't you think?" He said, smiling innocently.

'Really, now he has morals?'

"How about new game." He said as a black aura encased him. "Who can go boom first."

"I don't think I'll like this game." Selene said, watching the black power amplify. Ryner ignored her, and Selene had to take a chance. She put all her power into pulling her scythe from his guard, then switched her strength, bringing the hilt banging on Ryner's forehead, right between his eyes.

He staggered back, holding his forehead, the white glow leaving his eyes as he rubbed them. He looked around him just as Selene readied the injection. "Wait, where…?"

"Ryner hold still."

"Huh? What wait! No no no!"

Selene was running to him, and just as he realised the silver haired girl was running straight for him with a needle in her hands she jumped onto him, plunging the barb into his neck as they fell. They collapsed onto the floor, the blue liquid seeping into his blood stream. Selene rolled off him just as his arms flew to his side, his body stiff. He lay there, unmoving apart from his eyes, which focused on Selene. "Seal? Why can't I move?"

"Well." She said, standing up and brushing the dust off her white shirt. "That serum you took fucked with your head, you tried to kill everyone in the school, and I saved you. Your welcome."

"That still doesn't explain why I can't move." He said, his voice panicking.

"Oh, that's only temporary bro." Ajax appeared, picking you the empty syringe. "The organophosphate pesticides inhibit acetylcholinesterase. Hence acetylcholine accumulates at nerve synapses and neuromuscular junctions, stimulating muscarinic and nicotinic receptors and the central nervous system."

Selene blinked. "English?"

"3…2…1."

Ryners arm jumped from his side, followed by the other, then his legs, and eventually his could move his body into a sitting position, his eyes wide. "Ajax… I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Relax bro." Ajax said, still taking a precautionary step backwards. "Your fine now. Although, if you start to smell like garlic, you might want to consider seeing a nurse."

* * *

[Ryner]

Selene was guiding Ryner back to his room. His vision had become painful and blurry, which was inconvenient since he had wanted to punch Ajax very hard in the face, but he couldn't see him, so decided to take an IOU. He felt his mouth salivate a lot to, he hoped he wasn't drooling.

They ascended the stairs, his arm around her shoulders. Halfway up they encountered black, white, red and yellow blobs that sound a lot like Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Yang. The Red blob spoke first. "Selene! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ruby." Selene answered.

"I'm fine aswell." Ryner said.

"You moron." The white blobbed Weiss shouted, echoing in his aching head. "You blew a hole in the side of the school! What were you thinking?"

"You mean what was he on." Black blob Blake answered for him.

Ryner winced in pain, and when he almost fell felt three new pairs of hands try and stop his fall. "You injured." Yang said.

"No, he's just and idiot." Selene said, removing her hold and passing him to one set of hands. "You take him to his room." The person didn't speak, which was helpful since his vision wasn't making it any clearer. He continued up the stairs, carried by his new unknown escort. He heard the voices of Selene and Ruby grow distant, and eventually he couldn't even hear his footsteps.

"Oh god." He said, searching around blindly. "I can't hear myself walk!"

"That's because we've stopped." Said the familiar whisper of Blake.

"Oh." He hadnt really seen much of Blake since their little 'Moment' at lunch. Her tone was the same, both halves emotionless and emotional. Her voice bought back the same feelings. Intensity, and desire.

"Ryner?" Legion said, his voice distant. "I-I feel sleepy. I'm going to go sleep." And with that, he did. Silence ripped through Ryner's thoughts like an ocean wave. It was both scary and blissful. He couldn't help but smile.

"Here." Blake laid him down on what he presumed was his bed. His vision was returning to him slowly, and eventually she can into focus, standing over him looking him over with a face of concern.

"I'm fine, really." He said, thinking clearly for the first time without interruption. "Actually, I feel great." She actually seemed to smile at him, not a half-smile he had seen before, a full, grateful smile. He felt their eyes connect again, his crimson on her amber. The same connection came back, he wanted to pull her into him, and kiss her innocent looking lips, but he didn't have to.

She almost pounced onto him, pressing her lips on his, and he was ready to except her, no surprises this time. He fully embraced her soft lips, resting his hands on her spine and her thigh. She pressed into him more, opening her mouth and to his surprise pulling his top lips with her teeth, nibbling them longingly. The sensation wasn't painful, on the contrary, he decided to do the same back, as if the longing for each other was being passed between them with the exchanging of nibbles.

He bit down lightly on her top lip, and he felt her smile and push herself back into the kiss, now grassing her tongue against his lightly, teasingly. He tried to return it, but she pulled away, grinning at him as she quickly left the room, leaving Ryner annoyed but smug. He knew why she had left him, she had bit him last, meaning it was his turn next time to bite first.

He laid back on his bed, his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. He heard Legion wake in his head. "Uhhh mother of…. What, why are you grinning?"

'Oh, no reason.' Ryner said, closing his eyes. Finally, a memory of his own after so long. 'Legion. I don't regret anything.'

Legion stayed slient for a moment, then sighed. "What do you mean?" He said reluctantly.

'I mean, the things I did with your power, I did it and a lot of it might be questionable, but it was the right thing. I'm using your power for good, and if you don't like that to bad. I want to be a Hunter, and I'm gunna be the best Hunter.'

"Oh good for you." Legion groaned.

* * *

{Selene}

Selene and Ruby walked back to their room, notcing Blake round the corner next to them. Selene stopped her. "Ryner is okay then?"

"Sure, yeah." She said, sounding seemingly uninterested, but Selene noticed her top lip was slightly red, and suspected Ryner had done another Ryner thing. Blake walked off, leaving Selene and Ruby at the door to Selene's room.

"Are you sure you're okay Sel?" Ruby repeated for the hundredth time since the stairs.

"I'm fine Rub." Selene reassured, noticing her sad expression. "What's wrong?"

Ruby's face turned rosy. "Well… I was really worried. I saw you fighting outside and…" She trailed off, and eventually stood up straight. "No, I wasn't worried. You were awesome out there!"

"Thank you." Selene laughed. "So, what's wrong then? If you weren't worried what were you?"

Ruby didn't answer, instead she jumped and hugged Selene, even though they were the same height, Selene only slightly taller. Selene was surprised but returned the hug, holding Ruby close to her and feeling her warmth. They had been very close, and since the other night when they cuddled Selene felt close to her.

They hug half broke apart, Ruby's arms still around her neck. Both smiled at each other, but Selene soon broke the hug, opening her door quickly. "Well, night Ruby."

"Wait!" Ruby said, blocking Selene from closing the door. "Do you want to cuddle tonight maybe?" She said with a cute pout which Selene couldn't refuse. She pushed the door open for her.

"Oh yeahhhhh" Ruby said, dancing into the room as Selene smiled, closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 7 - The Day They Found Out

**"Someday, when your older, you'll know what it means to question yourself. Never be victim of inner conflict, listen to your inner voice and fight your way bravely."**

**Hunter Carter to Ryner Cater, aged 6**

* * *

[Ryner]

It was that day again. That day each year when he mourned what he had lost. It was this day seven years ago that his father had passed away, and it was by far his least and most favourite day of the year, in both senses. He loved visiting his dad, it was one of those rare times where even Legion paid some kind of respect, and be it a mere, "You weren't my least favourite human."

The reason why he hated it was because his mother insisted he visit him in a suit, and Ryner hated suits. He pulled on the black blazer and tie and felt ridiculous, which he thought was half the reason. His father had always laughed when Ryner's mother had forced him into a little pinstripe outfit to go to those company get-togethers. Ryner's father would have found it funny, which he guessed was half the reason she had insisted.

"Seven years." Legion said, his voice empty of satire.

'Long time. Where did it all go?'

"Well, mostly into beating the crap out of people."

'Yeah, I guess. I've been thinking of a few things Legion. I think I should tell her.'

Legion sounded like he was about to argue, then saw what Ryner was talking about. "Oh. You think she will remember you?"

'I hope so.' Ryner said leaving his room. 'I'll tell her when I get back, she has to remember.'

* * *

{Selene}

The sun was having one of its rare warm sunny days, and thankful for the lack of freezing conditions everyone was outside in the square. Although dark clouds loomed in the distance, Selene sat with Ruby, Yang and Weiss, discussing the field trip to the Forever Fall later that week. Blake was behind her book as usual, and Nora and Ren watched Pyrrha and Jaune practice sword play, something which Selene had notice they had been doing a lot more recently to.

"I just don't see the point in hunting for jam that I'm not even going to put in my sandwich." Ruby said, folding her arms and pouting cutely.

"God Ruby, you can't always think for your stomach." Yang laughed.

"Wait, you mean she's capable of _not _thinking for her stomach?" Selene smirked, receiving an evil glare from the girl in red.

"Hey Seal." A voice said behind her.

Everyone's jawed seemed to drop when Ryner came by in a black suit, which he wore immaculately. Selene could even see Weiss drool a little, while Yang had a strange fire in her eyes, not her usual angry flame though. Even Blake looked over her book, hiding her expression, and Pyrrha even let her guard down, but Jaune still managed to miss his swipe and fall to the floor in a heap.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"I have to go somewhere" Ryner answered, his eyes were grey for some reason.

As he walked off Selene turned to Ruby. "What was up with his eyes?" Ruby spent a minute thinking, almost like she was remembering something.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should go see what's wrong." Yang said.

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner reached the cemetery where his father was buried. Once he got there he just stood, his suit coat flapping uselessly in the winter wind, the rain was starting to pick up until it was a thunderstorm.

"Hey, Dad." Ryner started aloud. What he didn't know was that RWBY, JNPR and Selene were all listening to him from afar.

"It's been a while huh? A year if you don't count that semblance incident in the forest. It looks like I'm gonna be a hunter now, ironic, isn't it? I'm this generations Demon Blade, and I've got to hunt the very thing I was cursed with."

"Call it a curs again and I'll defiantly curse something alright." Legion muttered.

He laughed a little, sitting down cross legged and pulling his tie loose now the formal bit was over. "Tell me? Were you a Demon Blade too? Or do they only appear once in a while? Or do they stick to our fam-"

Ryner was cut off as an explosion behind him launched him through the graveyard. He slammed his foot into the ground and spun to glare at his attacker. He was met with the sight of dozens of White Fang soldiers, and a mech. 'Really!? A fucking mech?' Ryner thought.

"Can't you tell the difference brat? It's a power suit! Get the difference!" Legion yelled.

"So this is the kid that took out our guys at the bar? He looks weak." Their leader stated bluntly.

"Really? So weak you bring dozens of soldiers and a mech along!?" Ryner retorted.

"It's a power suit! Get the difference!" Their leader raged.

"I don't care what it is! Cause I'm still gonna shove it up your- shit." The power suit fired a rocket in his direction, and Ryner had to pull sprint away and dodge it, least his father's grave be destroyed.

Selene was shocked, she had never seen the real extent to Ryner's anger, and here it was. Staring them in the face.

The White Fang drew their weapons'. But Ryner didn't have his.

So out came Legion, the snakes jittering, hissing and roaring like mad men.

* * *

{Selene}

Selene could feel even Moon was shaken as the writhing snakes slithered from Ryners dark aura. She stood there with the other, mesmerised by awe, and fear. Selene wanted to rush in, snap Ryner out of his angered state, but she felt Moon pull her back. 'What's the matter? We could take him if he goes out of control, right?'

"If only it were so simple child..."

'What do you mean?'

"I told you once of the evil that came close to engulfing the entire world, yes?"

'Yeah...'

"It stands before you."

Ryner's black aura began to twist, dance and contort around him like flames. The darkness was so dense that you'd only ever see his glowing eyes, or the occasional limb. Suddenly one of the snakes darted out and wrapped around a grunt, squeezing into his back and bursting out of his chest, roaring. The second one was chopped in half.

The third one manage to slice the snakes head off. Only to be impaled through the eyes by two more. One tried to get the jump on Ryner, only for Ryner to spin with a darkness fuelled backhand and ripping his head from his body. Another open fired, only for the snakes to grab the gun and ram it through his head. The snakes then grabbed another and tore him in two.

The next was thrown across the graveyard and was impaled on the pike fence. Another was grabbed by the throat and gurgled as the snake bit down slowly. The mech open fired, bullets tearing into Ryner and shocking everyone, but he remained unfazed, in fact...

He laughed.

His blown off limbs began to regenerate. The snakes then grabbed the mech by the arms and flung it into the air. They then grabbed its legs and slammed it at high speed into the ground. His aura then shot out like a hedgehogs spikes, impaling all of the White Fang except the leader. After making sure the rest were dead he turned to the leader as the snakes grabbed him by the shoulders. The snakes then tore the leader in two.

Selene was shocked, as was RWBY and JNPR.

"I see, so it's worse than expected." They turned to see Ozpin with a sorrowful expression.

"What's going on, sir?" Weiss asked.

"Not here, to my office. We must leave Mr Hunter to mourn properly."

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner stood there, panting as the snakes that coiled around him retracted back into his aura. His regenerated arms ached, his heart was pounding, and his head was filled with Legions laughter.

"Ah-hahaha. Now that was fun wasn't it boy!"

'I-I lost my arms. But, they grew back.'

"Yeah nifty little trick huh?" Legion said, his voice still filled with joyous maliciousness. "You got really angry there didn't you? Not surprising, since they tread on your fathers hallowed ground. But angry is good. It feeds me, made me… US, stronger. So well done."

'Whatever.' Ryner said, heading back towards his father's grave, brushing the dirt from it and bowing his head one last time. 'Let's just leave before I cause him any more trouble.'

* * *

{Selene}

"What was that, sir?" The two teams and Selene had only just entered Oozpins office and questions started flying around. Everyone's face was confused, and fearful, and she wasn't surprised. She could sense Ryner's power was incredibly formidable, she would even stretch so far as to say more so then her. Selene thought Ryner did not contain such power.

Ozpin sighed and began. "I cannot say, I am not an expert on the matter after all, it is a rare case. All I can say is that it is more deadly than any Grimm ever encountered."

"A Grimm?" Ren said, his voice low.

"If only the mortal knew." Moon said quietly

"I have known such a creature exists within Mr Hunter for some time, but as I said, I am no expert. So I have called in-"

Suddenly the door flew open and a familiar voice came through. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important!" The voice yelled. Ozpin sighed.

"Ajax, my receptionist has told you time and time again..."

"To knock?" Ajax smiled. "I'm sorry Ozzy, but when you have an assistant with as big a tits as she has, you kinda think knock meant something different."

"Ajax…" Oozpin sighed.

"So, Ozzy. You kicked me out and now you beg me to come back...whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Oozpin looked ready to throw his coffee as Ajax. "I need you to explain the being inside Mr Hunter."

"Ah, well...prepare to be mind-fucked! See, good old Blade, lovely guy by the way... has a Grimm living inside his head. Not just any Grimm, but Legion! One of the first and most powerful Grimm in existence. You see, Blade's ancestors' made a contract with Legion. The daughter of the chiefta-"

"Woah! How long ago was this!?" Jaune interrupted.

"Rude! But around two million years ago. Anyway, the daughter of the chieftain would bear a child for Legion, so when Legion died his soul would be transferred to the child. Granting near-infinite power and immortality... and a volatile demon in your head, but they didn't know that at the time, you know, stupid ancient people are stupid.

"The descendant of that woman that is granted Legion's power are known as 'Demon Blade's'. A being that if fully trained, could wipe the floor with everyone in this room whilst drinking tea upside down and balancing on a chopstick. I bet your thinking 'Oh hey! Infinite power sounds awesome!', well, most of the time that would be the case. But sometimes the host is too weak-minded to control Legion. One time Legion possessed one of Ryner's ancestors' and massacred three thousand people before Legion was sealed away. Of course this only held Legion for a while, and now he's back. Inside Ryner."

Everyone was shocked, they were trying so hard to process this information. Selene heard Moon be eerily quiet. Yang was flashing red in the eyes, while Weiss looked like she might be sick and Blake stared out the window. Selene decided to ask more questions, if not to ease her curiosity but to end the silence.

"You said this, Legion, was sealed away. By whom?" She heard nothing from Moon, almost confirming her fears.

"No one's really sure. In some stories it was a group of powerful Hunter, the first team apparently. A more interesting theory is that a group of Gods set themselves the task of splitting Legions body, so not all of his power gets transferred into the new body. Course that information comes from the Luna tribe, them human sacrifice peeps."

'I thought so.' Selene said to Moon, who still refused to speak.

"Is this thing stuck inside of him?" Yang finally said, her voice not showing a lot of emotion.

"Beats me love. I'm just the smart and handsome Grimm expert who knows a fair deal about completely legal smart pills." He said, slipping Jaune a business card. "I'll give you the first batch for free, you might need it."

"Ajax…" Oozpin said, his patience now run down. Ajax winked at Jaune. "I suggest you head off now children, Mr Ajax and I must discuss something."

"But sir-" Ruby said about to agrue. But Oozpin gave them a final look to tell them they had enough for the day. They were all still trying to process things, Nora even seemed too stunned to speak, which was strange and uncomforting.

"So what do we do?" Jaune asked.

"There's nothing we CAN do." Oozpin said, his voice serious for the first time. "We just need to have faith in Ryner, because after all, it's him alone that stands between us and death."

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner walked back to Beacon after washing off the blood. The edges of his eyes were pink from the crying.

"Blade!" He turned to see Yang running towards him. He just stood there, waiting for her. "I know." She told him.

"What about?"

"Legion."

He paled.

"How?" He said, his voice low, his eyes looking at anything but her.

"We-" She hesitated. "We followed you. To the cemetery and saw you being attacked and then those snakes came out from you and-and I was."

"Freightened?" He said, his voice now showing anger he didn't want to direct towards he but was because he had no other emotion to feel. "Terrified? Petrified that I'm some kind of monster is that was you think?!"

She shook her head slowly, tears coming from her eyes. He didn't want this, now Legion would stop at nothing to convince him to kill her. Heck, she should be running.

But no, she kissed him. Not like the first time, this time it was more gentle and warm. Ryner felt comforted, a little too comfortable. His head fell against her shoulder.

"I was scared that you might get hurt okay." She said, burying her head into his shoulder. He was incredibly confused as to why she wasn't shying away, fearful he might hurt her, not on purpose of course; but he was grateful she didn't see him as a freak, as a monster.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She said, her voice soothing and genuine, making him feel warm inside.

"Yeah." He said. "Think you can camp in my room tonight? I could use the company."

Yang blushed, looking down at the ground before nodding and taking his hand, leading him to his room.

"I swear." Legion said, his voice low. "If you pull tonight..."

'Not tonight buddy.' Ryner told him, as Yang pulled open his door and lead him to his bed, where they got under the covers and held each other close.

* * *

Ryner was stirred awake by a feint breath against his neck and a pressure against his back. He smiled, remembering the girl who had fallen asleep with him last night, and turned over to face her. "Morning Ya-"

But it wasn't blonde curls he saw when he turned over, but a black hair and amber eyes, staring at him smiling. "Hey you." Said a lustrous voice.

"Blake?" Ryner said, sitting up and realising his was just the pair of boxers he had been sleeping in. "Why are you here?"

"Well, after yesterday." He froze, she knew aswell? "I just want you to know it doesn't change anything. We all still care about you… I still care about you." She leaned in and pressed her kiss against his lips, a sweet kiss, just like Yang's the day before when she told him. He couldn't help but sink into this kiss aswell, and as the covers slipped off her he notice she was wearing almost as much as him. Just a black tank top and panties. He couldn't help but feel his nose fill with a metallic scent again, but he just deepened the kiss a little, but she pulled away.

"You have to wait a little more for that." She teased, leaving his bed and heading for the door. "It's still your turn to kiss me first after all." She said, sashaying out of his room with a swing in her hips he so desperately wanted to follow.

"Two birds in the space of mere hours." Legion sighed. "How do you do it?"

Ryner didn't answer. He was too busy feeling a lot better. So everyone knew about Legion now, but they still cared about him. That seemed hard to believe, but he did. He jumped out of bed, and was about to reach for some clothes when the door knocked. He quickly slipped on a pair of pants and headed for the door. Openning it to find a new colour, white this time, standing before him.

Weiss was about to speak when her eyes drifted to Ryner's bear chest, and a flush of pink fell on her cheeks. Legion was stunned. "Another one?!"

"Yes Weiss?" Ryner said trying to pull her back.

"Hmm?" He shook her head and looked at him. "Oh, Hello Blade. I was just erm."

"Coming to talk to me about yesterday?" he finished for her. "Yeah, that seems like a popular topic."

"Yeah." She said, shuffling on her feet back and forth like she was trying to force herself to do something. She eventually just stood up straight and spoke her mind. "I just wanted you to know although you have that... Whatever it is inside you. Your still a fellow hunter and therefore-" But she was cut off by Ryner, who had got the gist of what she was saying, pulling her into his room, pushing the door closed and pulling her into another kiss.

"Are you kidding me!?" Legion said gobsmacked.

She relaxed into it pretty quickly, standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ryner was now starting to believe that he really had friends who cared about him, and what's better, people who even liked him, as more of a friend.

Weiss pulled away from him, smiling and looking into his eyes, before straightening up and resuming her usually stance. "Well, now that that's sorted." She said, her eyes telling him she was tempted to be pulled into another kiss again, but she went for the door. "I'll see you Blade." And she left him feeling smug.

'Well, today's started off pretty great.' He said, finally pulling on his shirt.

"Don't talk to me." Legion said, his voice clearly expressing his irritation.

Ryner picked up his gear and headed for the door, and when he opened it he was genuinely surprised to find a new face at his door. Pyrrha had he hand ready at the door about to knock when Ryner had opened it, and now she stood slightly unprepared. Ryner blinked "Oh, hey Pyrrha." Legion was less than happy to see her.

"Are they falling from the fucking sky?!"

"Oh Blade hello." She said, putting her arms back behind her back. "I was just here to ask you if you knew about-"

"About you guys spying on me yesterday?" he said smiling. "Yeah I know."

"Oh." She said, taken aback, but not scared. "Well. I just wanted to inform you that, although we don't talk much, you can still… If you are ever in need of… If you're upset and require a friend-"

"Sure." Ryner said. He felt confident to say the least, so confident in fact, he even pulled Pyrrha into him, planting his lips into her now. She stiffened, the relaxed as the sensation of warmth passed between them. Her lips were unlike the others, they were pursed, inexperienced, and desperate to be taught how to be used. Ryner decided to remember this feeling she was showing him, but pulled away from the kiss, smiled at her and walked down the corridor, leaving Pyrrha in a daze.

Legion was speechless, and Ryner smirked at his quietness as he walked down the stairwell. Today was a good day. As he descended the stairs he passed Ruby, who noticed him and waved to him. He remembered something he was going to do today, so approached her.

"Hey Blade! About yesterday I- Where are we going?" he stopped her by grabbing her arm gently and pulling her into a nearby empty hallway.

'I wonder if she will remember.' Ryner thought.

"I highly doubt she will brat, it's been seven years. You've grown too much." Legion stated in his mind.

'Maybe so, but it's worth a shot, right?'

"Fine, but prepare for failure and disappointment." Legion huffed.

"Um, Blade? Why are we up here?" Ruby asked. Ryner didn't say a word, he just pulled a locket from his neck, which was shaped like a shark tooth, and tossed it to Ruby. "Um, I don't think it's my birth-"

Ryner cut Ruby off. "Open it." She timidly opened it and was shocked at what she saw. It was a picture of herself in a red casual summer dress as a ten year old, alongside a skinny boy with pure black hair, dull crimson eyes and he wore a brown short-sleeved shirt, and beige cargo shorts. Next to him was a dark blue eyed, bleach blonde haired Sapphire Carter in clothing similar to Ruby, but white. Behind the three were the beaming Summer Rose, Hunter Carter and Rachel Carter.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Ruby asked.

"That." Ryner answered pointing at the black haired boy. "Is me."

"But you have black and crimson hair."

"Hair colour is not permanent."

"How do you know if it's true?"

"Do you remember when we used to climb up the twenty foot oak tree and eat a load of cookies until we got sick and puked off the edge?"

Ruby's eyes widened at this. "...Ryn?" Ryner sighed in relief and nodded. Suddenly he was pulled into a death hug. "OMG IT'S BEEN LIKE SEVEN YEARS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME AND WHERES SAPH AND...!"

Ryner cut her off. "Saph is fine, don't know about mum, and dads...dead." Ryner finished in a saddened tone. Ruby's grip softened.

"When?" She asked. "A month after you and Aunt Summer left." Summer wasn't Ryner's biological aunt, but she was like one to him.

"Oh... well, at least we can talk about weapons and binge-eat cookies again!" Ruby yelled, trying to cheer Ryner up. This made him genuinely smile.

* * *

{Selene}

Ruby came in to the lunch hall thousands of times more cheerful and hyper than usual, and that was saying something.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Yang asked.

"Oh, nothing, just had a talk with Ry- I mean Blade." She said, she still had the locket, and held it close to her. Ryner and Sapphire were her first genuine friends.

"Oh, really?" Selene asked with narrowed eyes, and just about every other girl at the table except from Nora did.

"It's not like that!" Ruby defended waving her hands. "I just- we haven't talked in seven years, he's changed so much. I couldn't even recognize him..."

"He has been through a lot." Selene told her. Selene felt a slight twitch of annoyance at what she said. The way she spoke about Ryner made her annoyed, and what did she mean they haven't talked in seven years?

"You've met before?" Ren asked.

Ruby held out the locket for everyone to look at, and they were genuinely shocked, even Moon had her jaw wide open. First off, Ryner was incredibly cute as a child. Second, he was happy, with a grin ready to rip his face off.

"Who's that?" Nora asked, pointing to the bleach blonde girl.

"That's Blade's sister, Sapphire." Ruby told her. Shocking everyone furthermore. Selene was glad Moon was asleep for that certain bit of knowledge.

"What was she like?" Selene asked, hoping to get to know a bit more of Ryner's past. In fact, they all did, even Nora stayed quiet while Ruby talked.

"Well, she was very kind-hearted, innocent, she was adventurous, but she never got to do anything dangerous. Blade was too protective of her for that. Whenever I played to rough, which was often actually, he told me if I hurt her he would give me his cooties on purpose." The immoral, evil, dark and adulterine host of Legion was capable of compassion eh? Selene shook her head, why was she angry all of a sudden.

"And who are they?" Nora continued.

"Well, the white haired, crimson-eyed guy was Blade's dad Hunter, the black haired, dark blue-eyed woman was his mother Rachel."

"Why did her never tell us any of this." Weiss said, her arms crossed and a hint of annoyance in her eye. "First Legion, then his family? We are his friends he should trust us."

"He does trust us." Blake raised her head to them. "He finds it hard to be honest. We can all be blamed for that."

'Yeah, we can.' Selene looked down to the ground, gripping her arm with her hand. How long will it be her they would question about trust?

"I'm sure Blade is only trying to protect us." Ruby beamed, ever the optimist. Selene looked at the locket she was holding, the picture of her and Ryner next to each other like two children, best friends for life. She felt a tug in her chest, a pang of jealousy. Ryner and Ruby had a past, and a happy on of friendship. What else have they done together? Planned there future, Ruby the Hunter, Ryner the… whatever he wanted to be. And maybe even promised that if they done find someone, they would hook up with one another. Their parents would have liked that, the two inseparable kids with an intertwined destiny.

"I'm sure Blade will protect you, sure." Selene said, her voice spiteful without meaning. She didn't want to say it, but it had come out without warning. Moon wasn't there to stop her, she was asleep, and without the second thoughts of her divine partner she spoke out of check to herself.

"Selene?" Ruby asked innocently. Selene looked around at everyone staring at her, and she realized she had risen from her chair, her fists clenched and her eyes fiery. She turned away from Ruby and the others, walking out of the lunch hall.

Selene stormed off up the stairs into her dorm room, more confused than mad now. Why was she even mad? The whole reason she had stormed out was hazy, all she remembered was Ruby talking about how she and Ryner had known each other as kids, and how they promised to get married and have 23 children and die on the same say. No, that wasn't right. She missed Moon, Moon could help her.

In her outburst she had forgot to shut the door, at which a tentative knock sounded as Ruby glanced half around it, nervously. "Heeellooo." She asked trying to sound fearless but in fact achieving the opposite.

"Leave me alone Ruby." Selene said, again with a spite she didn't want, nor knew why it was there.

Ruby ignored her, closing the door as she entered her room. "Selene why are you angry?" Her voice was scared now, even slightly hurt.

"I don't know!" She yelled, and Ruby recoiled slightly, shaking.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, I just don't understand why you're mad at me." She said, her voice slightly louder and defiant as she grew more confused and heated.

"I don't know Ruby!" Selene shouted. "I just feel mad okay?"

"No, not okay!" Ruby shouted back, her face fuming. "You have to have a reason to be mad!"

"Well I don't know how to say how I feel!"

"Well then show me how you feel!"

So, she did.

Selene almost ran at Ruby, her heart taking over the thoughts in her head that screamed at her to think. Now all she did was feel, feel as her hand gripped onto Ruby's arm as she pressed her lips against the red girl's. She didn't think, nor did she stop what she was doing, all that she knew was that her lips were against Ruby's as all of her emotions came to light. She had been jealous, jealous that Ryner might have had a chance with the girl she had feelings for this whole time.

For a second she was worried Ruby might not reciprocate the kiss, but after a second she felt the young girls muscles loosen, and her lips soften in return to the action of affection. Selene felt her heart fly out of her chest in relief, and after a second she broke the kiss a fraction, only to have Ruby let out a breath and pull Selene back into it again. The confidence of the young huntress and the precious kisses she gave Selene made her forget all of her anger, her jealousy. She felt happy now, truly, truly happy.

Finally after precious seconds they parted, and Selene rested her forehead again Ruby who didn't reject it, smiled and looked at her, her eyes almost teary. Selene suddenly felt worried she had startled her. "I'm sorry I just-"

"No, it's okay." She said, her hand moving to Selene's cheek and stroking it. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

Selene smiled, and kissed her again, almost addicted to the feeling of her lips touching Ruby's. "Never again, I promise."


	10. Happy Halloween!

**Well, this is a TOTALLY UNEXPECTED authors note from Shadow-**

**Swiss: What the hell dude! This is my thing!**

**Shadow: Tough shit! Mine now!**

**Swiss: *Punches Shadow in the face***

**Shadow: *Fly kicks Swiss and they begin to fight in a dust cloud***

**Legion: *Walks in* Oh Sweet Mother Grimm it's happening again...**

**Moon: Silence beast!**

**Legion: Arigato**

**Moon: Ari-what?**

**Ryner: That wasn't a compliment Legion.**

**Legion: Was to me.**

**Selene: Were you gonna say something or are you gonna just gonna waste space on an authors note?**

***Swiss and Shadow stop***

**Swiss: Oh, right.**

**Swiss and Shadow: Oh, right. Here's a Halloween chapter, with special credits to rwbybomb21 for making a huge contribution to the chapter.**

**Moon: Now be friends again.**

**Shadow: Alright, I'm sorry for stealing your author's note.**

**Swiss: And I'm sorry for driving your car off a cliff.**

**Shadow: I've never owned a car 0_0**

**Swiss: 0_0**

* * *

Ah, Halloween, the day of dancing, endless amounts of sweets, scary masks and trick or treating: The day of impractical begging for sweets, and the day of laughter and costumes.

Selene had no idea what the big deal was; Ruby did, but didn't really like the idea of dressing up as different things to scare people. She got scared really easily, mind you.

So when the mysterious/annoying day rolled in, daytime becoming night, Ruby and Selene sat back in Ruby's dorm, sitting on her bed, idly reading through various magazines and study books. They strayed their eyes over to the middle of the dorm when they heard laughter, and saw with amused eyes that Ryner had dressed up...as Jack Skellington.

Selene at least knew about Jack Skellington. Ruby simply giggled and returned to reading her Grimm Studies book.

But Selene's eyes then strayed to Ruby, who was sat really close- as in, their shoulder and upper torsos were touching; and yet, she didn't mind. That little kiss they shared turned them both into a secret couple.

Much to the Moon Goddess's annoyance and confusion as to why they were keeping it a secret, but she had decided to leave Selene alone, much to the girl's pleasure of having an empty head for once- whether that is a good thing or a bad thing is currently up for debate.

Regardless, Ruby decided to link her hands with Selene's while reading, causing the slightly taller girl's heart to thunder and her face to flush. To hide it, she lifted the magazine she was reading higher to cover her face from the rest of them while Ruby simply hummed a song.

"Relax, Sel. When they're all out trick-or-treating, we'll finally get some alone time." Ruby whispered, keeping her voice low as possible for Selene to hear only and the rest of them to not even pay attention. "Then we can eat cookies." She winked. Innocent as ever, but that was one of the thing Selene loved about her.

Back to the rest of them, who were all stood in a circle in the middle of the room, they were all planning their night.

Yang, ironically, was dressed up as a wrestler, while Blake was dressed as a cat- much to her annoyance, the blonde bombshell known as Yang picked it out for her. Ryner, as mentioned before, was dressed as Jack Skeleton, while Weiss was dressed as some Fairy Tale princess- it seems even the grumpy heiress loved Halloween.

Team JNPR had all decided to head out without them, getting there earlier to 'maximise their chances of more sweets' as Nora put it.

While they were all chatting away, the clock- or more of, their watches- all showed the time of six pm, their time to head out.

As they filed out, one by one, Ryner leading with a small scowl on his face and Yang leaving last, she turned to them and shouted. "Are you guys seriously not coming?"

"Nah, you know I hate Halloween!" Ruby shouted back, which caused Yang to smirk.

"Yeah, but you love the candy."

Ruby began to stutter. "Well...uh...I-that's...completely true..." she hung her head as Selene began laughing, and as Yang walked away, closing the door and following her friends, she heard something along the lines of 'stop laughing at me!'

Ruby was so fun to tease on Halloween. It just made her night a whole lot livelier.

"You know..." Ruby voiced. She had dropped her book when Yang left, and had currently began stroking her chin thoughtfully. "...There are bits about Halloween that I do like."

This got Selene's attention. "Are they fun?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! First we're going to carve some pumpkins, and then we're going to decorate the place and then-"

Selene threw a hand over Ruby's mouth, smiling as she did. "Ruby, while that sounds like fun, I can't hear you when you ramble."

When she let go of Ruby's mouth, Ruby looked down in embarrassment and shame. "Oh...okay..."

Selene realised her mistake and worked to quell the girl's sorrow. "No, Ruby! I don't mean that, it's just a bit hard to hear what you're saying, is all!" Selene waved her arms around frantically trying to calm Ruby down.

Ruby started smiling. "Okay then!" she jumped off of the bed, surprising Selene. "First order of business is... Pumpkin carving!"

Selene simply shook her head and hopped down, following Ruby into the kitchen of the dorm and watching as Ruby pulled two massive pumpkins out of nowhere. "Where...how did you...? You know what, I'll forget it, and move on."

Ruby nodded. "Probably better that way..." she then pulled two carving knives out of nowhere and handed on to Selene, who hung it out in front of her as if it had the plague all over it. "Now, first thing's first! You grab your pumpkin and find the bit that you want to carve the face in..."

Selene put a hand up. "Um...don't you have to...uh...gut them?"

Ruby nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, I al-already did that..." she rubbed a hand behind her neck sheepishly, smiling as she did so.

Selene just giggled and grabbed the pumpkin, turning to Ruby. "Then what?"

"You...You stab into it, and...How to put this...? You, uh, draw a face into it." Ruby stuttered; describing how to do this was much easier in her head. But that involved a lot of cookies and a happy faced pumpkin.

Selene must have decided the pumpkin needed murdering, because the next thing they know, Selene's covered in pumpkin pieces, and a half-decimated pumpkin sitting next to her.

Selene looked at a laughing Ruby, then down to her clothes, then back to Ruby, then back to her clothes, and finally the knife. "I think I did it wrong."

"You...You think!?" Ruby was laughing now, her stomach having to be held. That was the funniest thing ever to happen on Halloween, ever. When she calmed down, she walked over to a blushing and embarrassed Selene, and grabbed the hand that held the knife. "C'mon, I'll help you, okay?" Ruby's eyes held an innocence within that she simply could not say no to.

So Selene nodded, and Ruby wormed her way around the back of Selene, her chest flat up against Selene's back and her hand gently holding Selene's waist, while the other held her hand and guided the knife as she sliced into the pumpkin.

"See..." Ruby's head was next to her face, her cheek pressing against Selene's blushing one as Ruby guided her hand, soft and delicately. "...You have to be gentle with it, you have to stab it, but softly, get it?"

Selene, not wanting the contact to end, simply nodded. "Good, now, when you've stabbed into it, you need to drag it across slowly, but with strength okay?"

Again, Selene just nodded to everything Ruby said as Ruby's quiet soft voice guided her as she made soft strokes with her hand.

Time eluded her, and before she knew it, there, right in front of her, was a finished pumpkin, smiling widely with pointed teeth at the edges of it's mouth and pieces of the pumpkin that were cut out strewn across the table.

"Is it okay?" Selene asked, nervous that she had failed her second attempt also.

Ruby pulled the knife out of Selene's hand, placing it down, and then wrapping her arms around Selene waist, making Selene smile and flush red all over. "It's great!" She beamed, snuggling into her shoulder.

Selene giggled, looking over her shoulder to the red girl. "So, what's next?"

* * *

[Ryner]

"I hate you all." Ryner stated stoically. "Love you too o-lovely Ryner of mine." Yang whispered to him. Earning a glare from the slightly taller boy. They had dressed him up in a pinstripe suit. A fucking pinstripe suit.

"It's not all bad brat." Legion told him.

'How so?'

"You get to steal food from old people!" Legion yelled with enthusiasm.

'It's not stealing if they give it to you willingly.'

"THE FUCKING SONS OF WHORES!" Legion roared in anger and frustration.

Then Ryner caught a sight he couldn't help but laugh at. Legion began laughing maniacally and the three girls turned to see what Ryner was laughing at, and couldn't help but laugh themselves. In the middle of the street was a walking middle-aged man with messy black hair and a lot of stubble. It was Ajax. In a pug costume. "Oh, this will be good."

"Oh, Hey Ryner!" Ajax called.

"I thought the saying was pugs not drugs?" Ryner smirked.

"Oh, you know...pugs are stupid and all so...yeahI'llshuddupnow."

"It's for the best." Ryner then noticed Ajax was handing out sweets. "Ajax, you didn't put anything in those did you?"

"Whhhaaaattt? Me? An honest businessman who would never take advantage of innocents?" Ryner fixed Ajax with a deadpan glare. "I may have laced brownies with sedatives..." Ryner looked weirded out by this.

"What kind of sedatives are we talking?"

"Y'know... the kind that leave a week long after affect..."

"I'm gonna leave you to that." Ryner told him, while slowly backing away.

"Yeah, see ya Ryner!"

"What was that about?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important." Ryner told her.

"Really, cause it looked really important." Yang added her two lien.

"O-lovely Yang of mine...would I ever lie to you?" The three of them stared blankly at him.

"Legion." Weiss pointed out.

"Your name." Blake added.

"That's not mentioning anything, not lying." Ryner told them.

"Now go do trick-or-treating so you can go get sweets so you can get food to get fat and then we can go home."

"Hey! We're not fat!" Yang yelled at him.

"Didn't say you were, I said so you can GET fat." Ryner zinged her. Yang scowled at Ryner, he just laughed and kissed her on the forehead, making her smile and kiss him on the cheek before wandering off with Weiss and Blake.

They walked up to the first house, Ryner lagging behind the rest, following their lead. He hadn't trick-or-treated since before his father died. Sapphire used to beg him to swap all the chocolate in his basket with the stuff she didn't like, mostly the healthy candy. Of course, being the bigger brother, he would refuse and get into an argument, only to finally give in when his mother forced him to do it, but deep down he was always going to give his sister the chocolate, even though he hated the fruit 'candy'.

Nora knocked on the door eagerly, and the eight of them held up their baskets and as the door opened all sang the chorus. "Trick or Treat!"

The person at the door chuckled. "Aren't you all a bit too old to be trick or treating?" They said as they handed out the candy in good faith anyway. Legion was trying to shout out of Ryner's eyeballs. "Who you calling old maggot!"

One by one they moved to the door and received their share of the candy, and last to approach the door was Ryner, beaming a childish grin. The person at the door reached into the bowl and frowned. "Sorry, but all I have are these fruit candies." They said putting a handful in Ryner's basket. "Don't worry though. Their healthy and nutritious!"

Ryner had other ideas. "I DON'T WANT NO STINKING HEALTHY CANDY!" Jaune and Ren ran forward, restraining Ryner from the inevitable brawl he would true to start. The person slammed the door shut, and Ryner was dragged back to the street, much to Legion's disappointment.

Yang sighed. "On to the next house. Don't you even think about complaining again mister!" She scolded. Ryner just glared, mouthed a few words and gave in.

"I say next time we trick." Legion muttered. "Does burning a house down count as a trick? What am I saying, that's too weak."

* * *

{Selene}

"Um, Ruby? I'm not sure if this one's for me."

"Psh. Course it is your look adorable!"

Selene was desperately trying to remember exactly how Ruby had convinced her to put on pink princess dress complete with fairy wings and magic wand and magic tiara. She wasn't even sure how a tiara COULD be magic but it was according to the girl who was in hysterics. It was certainly a lot more comfortable then the skimpy pirate that Ruby had to hand, with an authentic sword which, like the pumpkin, she really did not want to know its origin.

Ruby herself had chosen a pointed at and black robes of a wicked witch, which she seemed to pull of and even make adorable. Then again, everything Ruby did was adorable to Selene. She was smitten, she admitted it.

"Can I go change out of this now?" She asked, trying to walk into the dressing room but was blocked by Ruby.

"No just one more picture!" She pouted. Selene rolled her eyes, she could never resist that pout. "Fine."

"Oh yeah work it girl!" Ruby mocked. Selene just shot daggers at the camera, before walking into the dressing room, quickly followed by Ruby who was still giggling. Selene couldn't help but smile, planting small kisses on the girl's lips to stop her laughing.

"Done?" She asked. Ruby shook her head, pulling Selene into her, planting a soft caress on her top lip. Just as Selene started to get comfortable she pulled away, giving a mischievous grin, and Selene smiled. "I wish I never taught you how to do that." She smirked.

"No you don't." Ruby said, pulling the wings off Selene's back and the tiara out of her hair. "Why don't you celebrate Halloween?"

There it was, the question she knew was bound to have come up today. Selene looked away from Ruby, loosening the string at the back of her costume. "The tribe I grew up around didn't celebrate the holiday."

"Tribe?" Ruby asked, her hand reaching for the thin ropes and helping her pull them loose.

"The Luna tribe. A Nomadic tribe from Mystral. They thought it was blasphemy to dress up as the enemy of our goddess, the Moon." The dress came loose, and without apprehension Selene let it slip from her shoulders and down her body, leaving her in just her underwear. She had no shame in showing Ruby her body, it wasn't the thing she so desperately wanted to hide.

"The Moon goddess. She who watches over the night, and punshes the ones who hide in her darkness." Ruby said, her voice quiet, almost like she was remembering something. Her hand brush the small of Selene back, the warmth of her palm making her shiver from the diverse temperature.

Selene nodded. "I grew up as one of their own, but they made a mistake." Selene moved away from the hand, picking up a pair of pyjamas. "I was the only survivor."

No noise came from the girl behind her, but suddenly Selene felt her run up and hug around her back. Ruby nuzzled her nose into the back of Selene's neck. Selene smiled, the tears that were about to burst her banks receding. How did Ruby know about the Luna tribe? Selene was curious as the how Ruby knew about this. "How did you know about the Luna tribe?"

Ruby was quiet for a second. "I... read about it. Yang told me. You know, learning and stuff." Selene felt like Ruby had just tried to avoid saying something, but as she felt her arms hold tightly against her, she let it go.

Selene turned back to Ruby, looking into the silver eyes not unlike her own. She kissed the girls forehead, resting their hips together. Ruby then grazed her hand over Selene's cheek, making her smile drop and her eyes waver over the girl's lips again, chewing her own in wanting. But Ruby just smiled slightly, pulling the pyjama top from her hands and helping put it over Selene's head, over her chest and belly.

Ruby herself began to take off her witch costume. "No, it's time for a new tradition." She said, revealing that she had been wearing pyjamas under her costume the whole time. She just giggled, leading Selene to the sofa where she place a film into a movie player and pressed play.

Selene pulled the girl onto the sofa she had been lying on, directing her under the duvet she had gotten and placing ruby between her lags, and pulling her warm torso into her, wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling the duvet over them both. Selene held Ruby tight as they watch the Halloween slasher film, laughing at the stupidly gory scene and eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

[Ryner]

After getting back to Beacon, he and Yang found Ruby and Selene cuddling. Yang squealed at the cuteness of the yet-to-be couple while Ryner just moved the duvet that had slipped down over the town again.

"Mother of Grimm they make me sick." Legion moaned.

'Really? Then why are you smiling?'

"What! No! I was simply… think about how good it would feel as I suffocated them with a pillow!" Legion wasn't the best lier.

After the two had got to Ryner's room Yang kissed Ryner passionately outside his door. She then stood there, smiled at him, and walked back to her dorm. Ryner was saddened by her leaving. He walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He had to tell her at some point, or she would find out. But what should he say?

"Whatever Ginger wants with us is our problem." Legion told him.

'I dunno Legion.' Ryner turned over, closing his eyes. 'It's Torchwick, he's everyone's problem.'


	11. Chapter 8 - The Roman-ce

**A/N: Aha! An authors' note from Shadow! Bet you didn't see that coming!...What do you mean you did!?**

**Swiss: Shadow, quiet now. We have a story to write!**

**Also I'm a little late... My bad. This chapter is basically just a load of fluff with a cliff hanger at the end, and you know how much I love cliff hangers.**

* * *

Ryner sat down on a bench and rubbed off the face paint. "You seem to be having fun..." A voice stated behind him.

Ryner's heartbeat stopped for a second. He turned to see a man he had been hunting for a long time.

"Torchwick."

"So you remember me Blade." He mused. Ryner reached for Forgiveness and Oblivion. Torchwick motioned behind him and men with guns appeared. "Now now, no need to resort to violence." He told Ryner.

"How convincing." Ryner put bluntly.

"But straight to business, a friend of mine wishes to speak with you." Torchwick said, ignoring Ryner's last statement with boredom evident in his voice.

"Well, this friend of yours can kiss my ass." Ryner stated in anger.

"Trust me, the way she talks about you, she'd love nothing more." Torchwick shuddered. "Just be in the back alley of Dust till Dawn at 14:00 on Saturday, not a second later." After saying those words, he left.

* * *

{Selene}

Selene slowly rose from her sleep with a empty feeling at her side. She opened her eyes to see that the girl she had been sleeping with was now where to be seen. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood us wonder around the room finding no trace of Ruby. Selene frowned and still in her bed clothes she left her room to search.

Moon sighed. "Honestly this is not what you should be worrying about. Keeping an eye on Legion should be our top priority."

Selene walked down the corridor. 'Ryner can control it.'

"But what if he can't Selene." Moon insisted her voice taking on that motherly tone she sometimes hated. "If that power is unleashed again who knows what kind of devastation could be brought. Our focus is to keep this world safe, not for you to chase around a silly fantasy of lo-"

"Can't you just let me be happy for one second?" She stopped in her tracks, realising she had spoken aloud out of anger. She breathed deeply, calming her nerves. 'I care about Ruby okay. Right now that's all I want, to care about someone. Can you just let me?'

Moon paused for a second before finally sighing again, but this time in defeat. "I can see your happy, and yes things seem to be stable for now, I just hope you are ready for the future. She is on the roof."

Selene let out her breath and ascended the stairs. 'Things will be fine. Besides, now I have to protect someone now.'

Selene made it to the door to the roof, and opened it on a still darkened sky and saw Ruby looking out towards the stars, her back to Selene, who walked up slowly trying to disturb her in case she was deep in thought. She eventually gave up on waiting and spoke softly. "Ruby?"

Ruby jumped a little, turning and upon realising who it was smiled in delight. "Oh hey Sel. Did I wake you I'm sorry."

"No you didn't but I got worried where you had gone." She said walking up to Ruby hoping the night would hide her blush of embarrassment. "For a second I thought you…" she stopped herself.

"I thought what?" Ruby said, her head cocking to the left slightly which Selene always found adorable, but not enough to make her feel any less guilty.

"I thought you had changed your mind." She admitted, looking at the ground twiddling her thumbs. She had always been worried since the moment she first kissed Ruby the younger girl would change her mind.

But Ruby caught Selene by surprise by taking the lead. Pulling Selene into her and kissing her lightly on the lips. Even though she hand to get on tiptoes to kiss her, Selene felt herself liking this more dominant Ruby, one who wasn't afraid to take charge.

"I don't think I can change my mind if you're the only thing that's on it right now." She said smiling and resting your head on Selene's clavicle. "This is new to me, having this kind of feeling but I don't want it to end it's like a sunset you watch it rise every morning and don't want it to end so you come back the next morning and you feel the same things over and over and over and over-"

Selene presses her hand over Ruby's hand giggling. "Okay you proved your point." She laughed lightly before kissing her deeply. "I can't get you out of my head either."

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner groaned as he awoke to a heavy feeling on his chest. He looked downwards and mentally panicked.

Yang was lying on top of him, in her undergarments. Eventually Ryner could no longer take the pressure. "How did you get in here!?" He yelled in confusion. Yang stirred awake.

"Not so loud..." She moaned cutely. She then caught sight of where she was and looked at Ryner with a predatory grin. "Hey, Ryner." She started to crawl towards him on her hands and knees. Once she got there Ryner wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon they both started to lean forwards and their lips met.

And the bell for classes rang.

"Fuck!" Ryner yelled. 'Just as it was getting good to.'

"You disgust me brat." Legion huffed.

'Whatever, you're just jealous because you can't get laid.' Ryner retaliated smugly. Legion then proceeded to sob in the back of Ryner's mind.

"Better get ready for class." Yang sighed. "But...we'll pick this up later." She whispered seductively, making Ryner's face tinge with red slightly.

"I look forward to it." He smiled.

The walk to class and the walk to his seat was taking up with him thinking of the other night. Tourchwick's sudden appearance wasn't so much a problem, but it was this 'friend' of his that had him worried. Whoever 'She' is, if she mad Roman look like that, she must be pretty fierce.

"Whoever this person is they don't scare me." Legion huffed.

'They don' scare me.' Ryner thought. 'But it's obviously a trap.'

Ryner couldn't keep his head off the table. "Mr Hunter, would you care to demonstrate hand-to-hand combat with Mr Arc?" Goodwitch glared at him. He looked at her nonchalantly.

"Sure." This made Jaune sigh in defeat.

As they took their positions' Ryner gave Jaune some advice. "Legs farther apart, hands raised, low and hunched stance. Hunched forwards…" Jaune looked at him confused for a second and then caught his meaning. He did as Ryner told him to do, but a little doubtfully.

"Begin!" Goodwitch called. Ryner charged forward with lightning speed and threw a right hook. But Jaune actually managed to dodge it, much to everyone but Ryner's surprise. Ryner grinned and threw a springboard heel kick, only for Jaune to duck it. "Good." Ryner said. Right before throwing a series of vicious kicks and punches. All of which Jaune ducked, sidestepped, hopped over or blocked.

"I'm impressed." Legion stated.

Ryner nodded and finished off the fight with a colossal kick. Jaune made a bad judgement and tried to block it. The kick broke through and hit him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Whoops."

"Well done Mr Hunter, but I would appreciate it if you restrained yourself in the foreseeable future." Goodwitch glared.

After class Ryner decided to talk to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby." She jumped three feet into the air. Ryner caught her.

"Oh, hey Ryn!" She replied as Ryner put her down.

"Why so jumpy?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Nothing!" Ruby shouted, hiding whatever it was behind her back.

"A daisy chain?" Ruby heard Ryner ask from behind. She squeaked and jumped again. Ryner didn't bother catching her. "This is for Selene isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

Ryner sighed. "You're not the most subtle in your feelings. Neither is Selene."

"Is it that obvious?" Ruby blushed in embarrassment, shuffling her feet.

"Very." Ryner deadpanned.

"Very." Legion confirmed.

"Ryner quit teasing my sister." Yang came out of nowhere, making Ryner scream like a girl and jump into Ruby's arms in a very fairy-tale princess like fashion. Ruby giggled and Yang broke down laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ryner pouted adorably. Legion was laughing like a maniac yelling something about 'vengeance'.

"Uh, hey Yang." Ryner said, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her lightly.

"Oh, no." Yang replied. "A kiss, no matter how good, isn't gonna save your reputation now." She finished with a giggle, then kissing Ryner on the cheek.

"Not even a little?" He asked, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Hmmmmm, fine. I don't see why not." She said.

"Erm, guys." Ruby said, her face blank. Ryner turned to her, almost forgetting no one knew about him and Yang, or him and anyone for that matter. "Why are you kissing eachother?"

Ryner stood with Yang holding his arm cutely, both their faces conveying obvious guilt and embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm gonna go see Blake now." Ryner told them and left, leaving Yang to try an explain things to Ruby.

Ryner found Blake in the library. He slid over the table and leaned on his elbow facing her. "Hey Blake!" She looked up to him. "Don't you know this is a library?" She asked.

"Oui?"

"You know you're supposed to be quiet right?"

"Oui?"

"Do you even care?"

Ryner thought for a moment. "No."

Blake sighed at Ryner's response. "Why are you here?"

"To see you!" He responded in a childish fashion. She smiled at this.

Ryner then leaned inwards and mashed his lips into hers, surprising her, but eventually she fell into it. He smiled, opening his mouth slightly to let his incisors nip gently on her bottom lip, reciving a slight moan in response from the black hair girl. Soon he felt her tongue pushing against his lips, asking for entry, which he granted whole heartedly. As they were doing all this Ryner's hand was slowly moving up to her chest, as Blake's hand moved down to the zip on his trousers.

The librarian coughed behind them. Turning both their faces crimson.

"As much as I'm a supporter of allowing hormones to flourish, please remember that there are other students who use this library." She smirked.

"Yes Miss!" Ryner yelled. He then winked at Blake. "See you later." He smirked. Making Blake smirk as well.

So far, the day seemed to be going quite well for Ryner. He walked towards the lunch hall upon hearing his stomach growl and he walked by Pyrrah who sat against a wall looking over her shield.

"Hey, Strawberry Pie!" Ryner called to Pyrrha.

"Strawberry Pie?" She asked.

"You know, Py, Pie, red hair, strawberry?" She looked at him funny. "So, whats new?" He asked.

"Just practicing." She said in a cheery tone, covering the nervousness of being around the man that took her first kiss. She got butterfly's just by bumping into him.

"Really? Can I join?"

She smiled at this. "Sure, why not?"

She swung at Ryner with her weapon in gladius form, then switched to the flintlock rifle and sent a laser into his chest. It launched him across the hall. "I'm sorry!" She called, worried she had ruined her chances with him. But no, he laughed and drew Forgiveness and Oblivion.

"No I'm good! Do that again!"

* * *

Selene walked into the lunch hall with Ruby. The two tried their best not to stand too close to each other least they give away that had something, even though it was probably the headline to the school newspaper by now. As they walked through the door the next thing they saw was Ryner flying across the hall, Pyrrah with her rifle smoking. "I'm sorry!"

"I suggest we stay out of it." Selene said backtracking out of the door as Ryner stood back up.

"No I'm good! Do that again!"

Selene walked but up the corridor with Ruby, laughing about the look on Ryner's face when he landed on the floor when Ruby suddenly grabbed Selene's hand, pulling her into an empty room to her left, closing the door behind her. Selene was taken back. "Ruby what-"

But before she could say more Ruby strolled over to Selene and kissed her, sliding her arm through Selene's waist and resting it on her back. Selene was surprised by this new wave of confidence Ruby was showing, but loved it, quickly sinking into her dominant kiss even though the other girl was on her toes slightly. Her lips felt warm against Ruby's, their mouth opening and closing in tandem, perfectly in sync and sending small shivers up Selene's spine.

Finally they broke apart, Selene half tempted to bite on Ruby's lower lip to stop her but decided against it. She opened her eyes, seeing Ruby smile slightly blushing, and Selene stroked her cheek smiling back. "What was that for?" She asked giggling slightly.

"Oh no reason." Ruby batted her eyelids. "I just really missed kissing you is all."

Selene was the one blushing now. "You only have to ask Rose." She kissed her lightly, locking her fingers with the younger girls. She was glad Moon was asleep or she probably would be hearing a lot of stern words about public displays of affection. Ruby smiled back, and Selene stepped towards the door to leave but Ruby held her back.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Ruby pouted. Selene just sighed and nodded, letting Ruby do a little dance before moving back to her letting her embrace her once again. She couldn't ever say no to her.

Line Break:

The whole day had pretty much gone the same. Selene and Ruby were inseparable. They spent lunch together, sneaking bites out of each other's food while no one was looking. They went on walks strolling around the campus and occasionally pushing each other against a wall to kiss each other or just giggle. Selene had no idea what she was doing but loved every single minute of it. She couldn't describe it Ruby made her feel…

Happy.

Selene had never been this happy. With Ruby all of those things she had been fearing never came to her head. All the things she had done, to her tribe to others, they evaporated with a single touch, even looking at Ruby made her brain melt and her heart would do several flips inside her chest. Whenever Ruby was touching her the feeling was electric, addictive. All day she would reach out the brush against Ruby's arm just to feel her warm skin again, and Ruby would shudder too, blushing slightly and making Selene barely resist the urge to jump on her and kiss her in the middle of the hall or a corridor or even the bathroom, basically anywhere they were at the time even if it was crowded.

Eventually though the day was ending and Selene invited Ruby to her room again, which Ruby accepted quickly without a second thought. Selene loved the way Ruby worked, and as she watched her prepare popcorn for their movie she loved how she would scratch her head trying to figure out the microwave, the way she would jump up on her toes with every second the timer counted down, smiling slightly. The Ruby would catch her look, and smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Selene said as she walked over, sliding her hands around Ruby's belly holding her from behind. Moon was awake by now trying her best to make a disapproving noise that might catch Selene's attention but failing. After so many years she had learnt to block her out for the most part. Ruby closed her eyes smiling, falling into Selene a little but was awoken by the bing of the microwave finishing. She jumped a little and took the popcorn out, quickly realising it had just been heated and danced it around in her hands.

"Hot hot hot hot hot." She placed it down on the table before blowing on her hands smiling, proud of her achievement at cooking. Selene was trying her best not to laugh and Ruby just put her hands on her hips glaring but smirking at the same time.

"You're a funny one." Selene said, kissing her on the forehead before pulling her down onto the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in the black and red hair. Ruby smiled closing her eyes. "No you don't." Selene said squeezing Ruby in a hug to keep her from falling asleep. Ruby's eyes flew open.

"Sorry." She blushed.

* * *

Ryner slammed into the wall, hardly able to take a breath before lips were upon his, lustfully opening and closing letting their tongues fight each other for dominance. It was a long story, basically after Ryner had "Lost" against Pyrrha, he had left the hall with lips stick on his cheek from the victor which unfortunately was seen by non-other than Yang, whose eyes immediately became red as she grabbed Ryners hand before he could speak and dragged him into a nearby empty classroom, where she immediately began to show her ownership of him.

Not that Ryner was complaining.

She gripped her back, sliding his hands lower down but was stopped by her who moved then back up, much to his disappointment, but soon he felt her lips move to his neck, which made his mind go completely blank, apart from on part of it.

"Tell this heathen girl to unhand my vessel!" Legion roared. "You should be going back to kill that smarty pants girl who bested you not courting in an empty room!"

'Legion.' Ryner thought trying his best to think through the kisses Yang was giving him. 'Shut the kiss up.'

Yang moved herself back to his lips, and by now Ryner could think of nothing else. She had done it, he was under her spell. He was her slave, ready to follow her every will even if it meant never looking at another girl again. Well, he thought to himself, not every girl.

Then his minds ticked into action again, and suddenly now all he could think about was the other girls he's kissed. Weiss, the stuck up princess who actually had a soft spot to her. Blake, the mysteriously sexy lip biter. Pyrrha too, the innocent one. Why was he thinking of them while he was kissing Yang, the hot, fiery one? What was wrong with him?

He pulled out of the kiss, and Yang looked at him annoyed. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said, his brain conflicting with itself. Then another thought surfaced. Tourchwick from the night before. His meeting with his friend. He pushed Yang away slightly, his mood killed. But she caught him before he could leave, the red eyes returned to their lilac.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." She had lost all her angry tone, and was gripping his arm worriedly.

"Nothing. It's okay." He lied, trying to pass off a smile before kissing her lightly and leaving the room. He descended the stair, half a mind to punch a wall. He wanted nothing more than to run back into that room and resume with Yang but for some reason he felt this Friend of Roman was bad news.

"Alright Roman." He said aloud. "This better be good."


	12. Chapter 9 - The Fight Before the Fight

**Ah well, this is the end...**

**...of Volume 1 of Great and The Grimm. Seriously, you didn't think we were gonna end it here did you? This shit is WAY too much fun. Also, I'm not quite sure what Swiss is gonna do, but I think theres a lemon this chapter.**

**Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**(Swiss: hehehehe…..)**

* * *

{Selene}

Selene opened her eyes, for once not awoken by the nagging Goddess telling her to rise from her slumber. Moon was actually asleep it seemed, which was good, because the sight Selene saw when she awoke was something Moon would not approve of.

Ruby was above her, he hands and legs either side of Selene, and her eyes looking all over her. The sheets were discarded on the floor, probably the reason Selene had woken up with a shiver from the cold. The discarded sheets meant Selene could be seen in her thin top and pyjama shorts, which Ruby seemed to be fascinated with, since she was staring at them biting her lip slightly. Selene was surprised, but her chest ached with longing at the slight of the younger girls teeth biting into her plump lips.

"Ruby?" Selene said, her voice barely a whisper.

Ruby just look at Selene, speaking back her voice different. Deep and seducing. "Don't speak. Just… let me try something." She lean down and planted a kiss on Selene's lips, but not there usual playful caring affectionate kiss. This kiss had affection yes, but it was heavy, passionate, lustful. Something Ruby had never shown Selene. It was different, but hot at the same time. The dominant Ruby was coming out again, and Selene quickly submitted, falling into the kiss and moving with every movement Ruby made.

They said no more after that. Kisses changed into tongues, brushing over each other's and exploring the regions of their mouths, moaning slightly as they touched each other's sensitive spots. Selene wrapped her legs upwards around Ruby's waist, bringing her down on top of her. Ruby rubbed her hands slowly against Selene's sides, making her shiver so much she barely noticed the curious girl was riding my her shirt slowly.

"Ruby." Selene said, her face flushed bright read matching Ruby's. "Where did this come from?"

Ruby just giggled slightly, now moving her hand under the shirt, curiously feeling her way up Selene's chest. "I saw you sleeping and... well, something about you was so… fucking tempting."

Selene couldn't help but grin at the words Ruby said. "That's." Selene kissed her. "Fucking hot." Ruby grinned under the kiss, and moved her hands up to Selene's breasts suddenly. Selene gasped at the sudden pleasure, but as Ruby rubbed her thumb gentle against her nipple Selene sank into it moaning in submission. Ruby broke out of the kiss, sliding down Selene's body and kissing her belly, grasping the older girl's breast lovingly.

Selene bite down on her lip, giving up resisting and sitting up slightly to pull off her shirt, revealing her large bare breasts that Ruby held and smiled at as she kissed up Selene's belly to them. She stopped over the breast she wasn't holding and kissed the flesh. Selene gasped again, her face hot and her hands gripping the pillow above her head slightly. Ruby's warm lips brushed her sensitive nipple, which tipped her over the edge slightly, a loud moan escaping her. She felt the area between her legs get wetter as she craved for the younger girl more and more.

She couldn't take it anymore, grabbing Ruby and pulling her to her face to kiss her intensely again, pulling off her shirt and throwing it aside. Ruby blushed deeply, shielding herself slightly and sitting up, only to be met with Selene looking into her eyes smiling. "It's only me."

"B-But I'm not as… big as you." Ruby said admiring her elder lover's chest and looking disapprovingly at her own petite body. Selene kissed her neck, slowly moving the hands away from Rub's small boobs and kissing them in turn. Ruby moans slightly, her hand pulling gently on Selene's hair, making Selene moans slightly from the light pulling. Soon Selene heard Ruby cry out words she couldn't piece together until she bite down lightly on the perky nipple of Ruby's breast. "Selene, M-More."

"More?" Selene toyed. "If you say so." Selene grabbed Ruby's legs and pulled them so the girl feel onto her pack with a squeak of surprise, and then Selene was the one on top now. Ruby was now as red as the streak in her hair, and Selene took full advantage and kissed down the small body. She stroke Ruby's legs, teasing up to her shorts and picked at the waistband asking for permission to remove them without trying to push the inexperienced girl.

But she needn't ask, Ruby took it upon herself to start lowering her sleeping shorts, and Selene was more than happy to pull them off, and stare at the beautiful naked girl below her. Ruby was the shy one now, blushing deeply but looking at Selene with wanting eyes that begged to be pleased. Selene couldn't hold back. She had to please the girl she loved, had to show her how she made her feel.

She didn't break eye contact with Ruby as she slowly moved her kisses lower down her body, planting light kisses on her warm skin, on her belly and eventually just above her hips and even that made Ruby arch her back in pleasure. Selene watched her young lover as she moved her finger up her thigh, then finally teasing her centre. Instantly Ruby opened her legs out, the pleasure making her grip the bed lining tightly. Selene couldn't help but love the way Ruby reacted to just the littlest touch, it made her crave to do it again.

So she did, only this time she rubbed her hand over Ruby's core, teasing her entry and making the younger girl cry out in almost extreme pleasure. She then did something that surprised Selene. She pulled her up to her lips, kissing her intensely and pulling down Selene's nightwear, which she didn't stop. She shivered slightly as the cold air brushed her wet pussy, and she looked at Ruby as she pulled them off. Both girls looked at eachothers naked bodies, Ruby admiring Selene, biting her lip and running an interested hand down Selene's body, while Selene herself moved hers to Ruby's core.

"Selene…" Ruby moaned slowly. "Please just… Just give it to me, and let me."

Selene smiled, kisses her neck as she slowly inserted her finer into Ruby's wet centre. The girl instantly cried out, arching violently but not stopping Selene. In fact her breathing quickened as her finger then gently rubbed over Selene's pussy. Now it was Selene turn to cry out in pleasure as well. She felt Ruby stroke over her clit, tracing circles around it making the pleasure shoot in all direction of her body. She found it hard to keep her own fingers pleasing Ruby while she restrained her body from spasming.

Selene pushed further into Ruby, hearing the girl whimper in desire. The Ruby to slide a finger into Selene, who felt the warm finger indie her wet core and cried out loudly. She moved her hips into the hand, and looked at Ruby who tried to grin, but was stopped by Selene retaliating but pleasuring her pussy also. Move both girls were moaning loudly as they pushed in and out of each other, their fingers being covered in each other's juices. The cried out together, the pleasure flowing in circle as the kissed each other barely holding in there yells. Ruby broke away, her hips moving with Selene's finger and her lips trying to piece together words again.

"S-S-Selene!" She cried out, her eye telling the older girl that her climax as approaching.

"Ruby…" Selene moaned. Ruby had taken this from nothing, and now Selene too felt herself close to the edge of euphoria. She looked deeply into the other girls eyes as she doubled up her fingers, making Ruby almost scream out in pleasure and quickly follow the lead of the lover. Selene shut her eyes, trying to make the pleasure last as long as possible but it was impossible, the pleasure in her womb too much to contain. Ruby had her eyes wide open, her breath hot and fast and her climax close. Selene decided they should both go over the edge together, so decided to seal the deal.

She bent down to Ruby's ear, biting the place she knew would leave her mind blank and her body numb from intensity. She gently nibbled on the earlobe of the young girl, and as she did she felt her gasp loudly as Selene pushed her finger deeply into the core as the orgasm came with a loud moan that bought herself over the edge to, cumming onto Ruby's fingers and arching her back, crying out the name on her lips. "Ruby!"

"Selene!" the two felt each other contract and then finally there orgasms reached their peak and Selene fell on her back, panting her legs twitching from excess pleasure. Selene stared at the ceiling, finally getting control of her legs again quickly sitting up to fall ontop of her younger lover, who was panting faster her eyes still wide and a smile on her adorable face. Selene giggled and kissed her, resting her head on her clavicle.

"So that's you trying something is it?" She laughed, and Ruby smiling wrapping her arms around Selene.

"That was." She said out of breath.

"I know." She said, looking back at her. She looked into the white eyes, smiling softly. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you to, Selene." They kissed one last time, holding each other in their arms as sleep over came them.

"Selene." Said a voice in her head. "A word."

'Fuck.'

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner strode down the halls of Beacon with fury and confusion evident in his thoughts. The fury was from Torchwick and his 'associate'. The confusion was from the girls. He had it so clear in his mind that he was head over heels for Yang, but for some reason the other three crept into the back of his mind. Hell, he doesn't even know why he's so intimate with them.

He looked at the time and saw it was 12:00, so he had two hours to get himself into this obvious trap.

"I say we don't go." Legion stated.

'I don't think we have a choice, Legion.'

"We always do, brat. You need to grow up and face those choices someday."

'Someday, but not today.'

Legion retreated into the recesses of Ryner's mind, leaving Ryner to wallow in his confusion and anger. He strode through the halls, only to be stopped by everyone's favorite silver-haired Celestial host, who seemd to be in an intense conversation with the voice in HER head.

"Look it just happened! I was turned on by the way she look at my chest okay what was I suppose to- Rye?" Selene started. "Why do you look angry?"

Ryner sighed. "I'm not angry Seal."

"You're also not a good liar." Selene told him.

"Look, it's none of your business so back the fuck off." Ryner growled.

Selene took a step back in shock, allowing Ryner to break free and stride off.

* * *

{Selene}

Selene honestly felt shocked, Ryner wouldn't threaten any of his friends. At least, she never thought he would.

"He seems to be too frustrated to converse." Moon noted.

'You think?'

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner reached the ship heading out of Vale just in time before it took off. He stared at the academy in the distance with a sad expression. If Torchwick was involved, there would most likely be a lot of violence, death and worst of all crappy humour. He might never see the academy again.

He started to regret a few things. One was snapping at Selene, the second was never saying goodbye.

There were more regrets that took bigger priority, like leaving his family in a time of crisis. On top of that, all the times he displayed affection for Yang...he never once told her that he loved her.

"Alright, don't get all sappy brat...you won't die." Legion told him.

'How can you be so sure?'

"Well, think for a second. You wiped out an entire squad of White Fang in under a minute."

'That was with your power though.'

"Well, I guess it's time to let you use your full potential."

'What do you mean?'

"Patience. All will happen in due time."

The ship landed in Vale, ten minutes before his meeting time. He walked off and stretched his arms. He began checking his weapons, loading and emptying the two revolvers, only to reload them again. To be honest, he felt anxious. So he decided to make a call on his scroll.

He pulled out a scroll and went through his contacts and found the one he wanted. It rang and in about ten seconds he heard the voice he wanted to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yang."

"Ryner!" Yang's voice was pleased and thankful. "Where are you? Everyone's worried!"

"Well, you can tell everyone not to be worried I'm fine, honestly."

"If you say so..."

"Yang, you know there is I want to tell you." He said, trying his best not to listen to Legion pretending to barf in his brain.

"What is it?" She said, her voice quiet for once, so quiet he could here other people on the other side.

"Is that Blade!" Suddenly the scroll was snatched and a new voice came down the phone. "Blade are you okay!"

"I'm fine Weiss." Ryner said, smiling a little bit at her worried voice.

"You are so not fine." Her tone changed back to her normal nag. "You're not only going to miss class tomorrow, but you've got me, me Weiss Schnee, worried about you! I can't worry about you this close to the end of the semester!"

Just as Ryner was about to try and convince Weiss not to worry about him the phone was snatched again. "Blade."

"Blake."

She stopped for a second, took a deep breath. "Don't get killed."

"Good talk." And the scroll was snatched again.

"Hunter." Pyhrra spoke down the scroll. "I think it would be a major… inconvenience to me if you die today."

"Yeah I think it would be for me too." He laughed lightly.

"Come back safe okay?" She said finally before handing the scroll over to the next person. This time a sweet innocent voice came down the phone.

"Ryner." Ruby whispered down the phone. "I know whatever you dong youor doing because you think your right, but be careful Rye okay? Oh and Selene is worried sick, she says you lash out at her and she feels pretty bad about it."

"Yeah, I know." He said, looking down to the ground abashed. "Look can you put her on?" He heard the line get exchanged again, and finally when he heard the other person on the end he spoke. "I'm a jerk okay."

"Yup." The other end said.

"I shouldn't have… I didn't want to…"

"Rye it's okay." Selene's voice said down the scroll, sweet and pure and loving as always. "Just get back here so I can kick your ass for yelling at me."

Ryner smiled despite himself, and once Selene said goodbye Yang was back on the line. "Ryner?" she said her voice hovering on something he didn't catch.

"Yes Yang?" He said his heart doing a small flip while his mind was swirling with profanity he didn't want to hear.

"I-" but before she could speak he heard the scroll change hands again for a sixth time, and a new voice came, one that sounded like they had been crying for a long time, it was raspy and desperate.

"Ryner, I love you man! I love you bro, don't die on me your too cool to die." It whined.

"That's nice Jaune." Ryner said rubbing his forehead. "Can you put Yang back on the line? Yes I love you to man."

"Is there something you want to tell me boy?" Legion snickered.

'Shut up.'

"Ryner, I-" Yang began once she got the scroll back but Ryner stopped her.

"I know." He said, looking around hearing more commotion around him. "I got to go. We will finished where we left off when I get back." And he ended the call, pulling out his weapons.

"Gross, I can literally taste the cheesiness." Legion commented.

'Right, time to get this over with.'

Ryner walked into the back alley of the shop, to be met with the sight of henchmen that he vaguely recognized from Junior's club, and three hooded figures. Two gave the appearance of a female's. While the third was male. There was a tuft of brown hair coming out of the center's hood. The left had green while the right had silver.

Behind them was a group of people. One had hair that Legion stated he "wanted to lick", primarily because it looked like mint ice cream. She was a female that wore bright coloured clothing that hugged her, well Ryner thought this, rather...bountiful figure.

"She still looks like ice cream." Legion huffed.

Of course, Torchwick was there.

Even more surprising, Junior and the twins were there too.

"Alright, you got me here. Now tell me what I'm here for." Ryner said, turning his glare to the centre woman.

"Aw, no introduction?" She teased.

"I don't give a flying Beowulf about your introductions. Let's get this straight, I'm only here so I can get this out of the way and I can go back to Y-."

Then Ryner felt something pointy prick his neck, which he reached up and pulled out, looking at the feathery tail of a dart.

'Legion a little…'

He then blacked out and hit the ground.

* * *

{Selene}

Ryner had left about a week ago and was yet to return.

Yang had black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Blake wasn't even reading, she was just staring emptily at the wall.

Weiss didn't even bother to yell at Ruby to stop.

Ruby was pacing around the room nervously, worried for the friend she just got back.

Jaune had run out or tears a few days ago.

Ren kept up the usual stoic facial features, but worry was evident in his eyes.

Nora had shut up. Which made everyone even more worried.

Pyrrha was twiddling her thumbs.

And Selene was arguing with Moon.

'We need to go find him!'

"I've told you, child! We can't! He's just...disappeared!" Moon insisted. "Which can mean hopefully he is gone for good."

'Wait...he's dead?'

"That would be the most rational explanation." Moon told her. "And the most pleasing."

Selene couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'He can't be dead, Ryner is damn near invincible!'

"He's not child, I cannot sense the presence of Legion either, meaning that Legion is most likely dead as well, hopefully."

'How can you say that!? He came back in the forest didn't he!?'

"While that is true, Selene, you must give up hope. The boy survived in the forest because his semblance activated before he died, here he has nothing."

'But-'

"I know you're in denial Selene, the boy was your friend, and as much as I hate to admit it, the two of you shared a connection. But he's gone now, people die...it is the way of life. Even gods can't change it."

Selene's argument with Moon was cut off by an announcement from Goodwitch.

"Will all students please report to the ballroom for an urgent announcement." Her tone seemed urgent. Selene shot up for the door, almost running down the corridor, Ruby and the rest of them right beside her.

If this had anything to do with Ryner, they would be the first to know.

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner's vision slowly came to, but he felt weak, he also couldn't hear Legion. Normally this wouldn't bother him, in fact he would welcome it, but his current situation made him worry. There was some kind of spear rammed through his chest, and it was slowly draining his aura. He felt his life drain from, blood seeping from the wounded flesh in his chest.

"Well, you're awake, nice beauty sleep?" a voice came from around him. "Well, maybe just sleep in your case."

"Torchwick." Ryner growled.

Torchwick grinned. "How was your night? Bet it was easier without that voice in your head."

"I will will punch you so hard in the face your eyes will fall to your knees!"

"Now, now. No need for the hostility, especially since you'll be dead very soon now."

"What?" Ryner asked startled.

"Oh great." A guard muttered nearby. "Here he goes with that story again."

"Perry, could you please be quiet? See that spear, inserted rather inaccurately through your chest? This reaaaaly old guy from Mistral told me a long time ago it was once used as a weapon against this big bad demon Grimm. Lovely girl, held a grudge against the Grimm commander back when they had a sense to be organised and not savage beasts. Jealous of this… Legion's power."

Ryner gritted his teeth. So he knew.

"But one thing this Grimm god had over Legion was beauty, beauty that could bend any man to her will. But now we're getting off track.

"She hunted Legion across the world, only for Legion to slay her and seal her soul into the spear. Can you guess where it is now?" He didn't wait for Ryner to answer. "That's right, this little sticker right her." He pushed the blade a little further into Ryners chest, making him scream out in pain as crimson blood dropped to the floor. "Little did he know that he had created a weapon that would be his downfall. Much like you there, ironic right?" Torchwick finished with a smirk.

"So, what does that have to do with my life?"

"Ohh come on, surely the great Blade Hunter knows exactly what this has to do with his very significant life. Or at least, how significant Ryner Carter's life is." He winked, laughing manically. "Being the only Demon Blade to achieve near full potential with Legion's power, this weapon will turn you to dust." Torchwick now full on beamed. "Ta ta for now Blade."

Ryner heard the door creak as it closed.

'Legion, can you hear me buddy?'

"Legion is asleep, for now."

Ryner stopped, a new voice now in his head. Female, it's tone low, seductive, his brain hanging on every syllable without even knowing. 'Who are you!?'

"My name is Lycan, demon lord of the hunt, third born of the darkness."

'Seriously, what is with these ridiculous titles?'

"I think they are cool..."

'Hmmm no they're not.'

"W-what do you mean!?" She sounded positively offended, yet slightly excited. Ryner wondered how that was even possible.

'They sound ridiculous.'

"Unimportant! Listen, I can get you Legion back, but you must do me one favour in return."

'That would be?'

"Take me with you." Her voice said almost whimpering like a dog.

'...Why?'

"I am sick of these mortals defiling my spear, I wish to accompany you into a new world."

'New world?'

"Yes, it has been thousands of years since I have seen the open world. Now... do you accept or not?"

Ryner was about to say no, he felt he deserved what he was getting, after all the people he killed. He was about to accept his fate, but then he found a reason to continue fighting.

"Yang..."

'I accept'

"Good." Lycan howled. "Now take the spear, and let the hunt begin."

* * *

{Selene}

"Now, I won't sugar coat this. The first year student Blade Hunter has been kidnapped. Seemingly, he went out of Vale, but surveillance have found information on his whereabouts. However, we are here to inform the student body not to pursue. We are a family, but putting yourselves or others in danger is not the answer. We simply as you to hope for the best." He said,

Ozpin paused to let this sink in to everyone's minds.

"I will have the faculty handle the situ-"

"No." Selene interrupted. "I'll do it."

"Selene!" Ruby yelled in shock.

Selene turned to Ruby. "He's our friend, Ruby. Do you seriously think if any of us were kidnapped, Blade would hesitate to rescue us?"

"Then I'm coming too." Ruby stated, shocking everyone.

"Then so am I." Yang stated, eyes turning red.

"Wherever my partner goes, I go." Blake said, but Selene knew her ulterior motive.

"I agree, we can't leave a fellow Hunter-In-Training in enemy captivity." Weiss stated.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora yelled.

"I agree with Nora on this one." Ren smirked.

"Well, I guess I'm coming too." Pyrrha tried to play it off casually, but was failing due to her cheeks turning red.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." Jaune stated, then whispered. "And because I miss him so much…"

"Well, count Team CFVY in!" A voice called out.

They all turned to the team in question. "But, you don't even know Blade." Ruby stated.

"We owe him for helping out Velvet." Their leader Coco smirked. The Faunus next to her just blushed.

"Another one!?" Moon yelled in disbelief.

"Well, guess me and my teams in too." Cardin said.

Everyone's jaw dropped at that. "Don't get the wrong idea, if anyone is kicking that guy's ass it's gonna be me." Cardin finished.

"Nice to know you haven't changed..." Selene muttered.

"No children, we simply canno-"

"Let them, Glynda." Ozpin told Goodwitch while placing a hand on her shoulder. "They'll have to deal with situations like these in the future anyway. Besides, staff will still be accompanying them, ready the dropships!"

* * *

{Selene}

Selene could feel the wind breeze through her hair as the dropships crossed the ocean. 'Hold on, Rye.'

"Selene, there is something powerful awakening." Moon told her.

'What do you mean, is it Ryner?'

"Not the boy specifically, but I think the awakening was caused by the boy."

'What's woke up?'

"A being to be feared just as much as Legion..."

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner felt intense pain, he lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

But suddenly he felt relief. He lifted his head to catch the sight of a beautiful woman. She had long, length auburn hair and light brown eyes which shone in the light. She wore...well...nothing and had curves in which Ryner didn't even know could exist.

"Who are you?" He croaked.

"I'm Lycan, and you, Ryner Carter..." She brushed her lips teasingly against Ryner's. "...Are my new host."

* * *

{Selene}

'Demon lord of hunting?'

"Should I also mention she is the demon lord of love and fertility?"

'Well...Ryner is one lucky guy.'

* * *

[Ryner]

"Wait, how can you have physical contact with me if I'm a host?" Ryner asked.

"Because, unlike Legion, I'm not tied to your soul, the spear is. So in other words, I can come and see you whenever I'm in the... mood." She finished with a wink.

"Well shit..." Ryner groaned.

"But, we have to escape and find the item hold Legion's soul, which should be the other half of the spear." Luna told him, ignoring his last statement.

"Well, lead the way." Ryner told her.

"First off, we need to find your weapons."

"Seriously, how do you know everything about my life?"

"I can see your memories." She winked. "That Yang girl is quite the feisty one isn't she?"

Ryner ignored her, realizing what he was doing, she huffed and went back into his head. Ryner walked out the room and caught sight of himself in a mirror and winced at the huge diagonal scar across his chest. 'How big was that spear!?'

"Enough to tear you in two if I wanted it to." Luna told him, making him turn pale. "But you were two cute for that."

Ryner continued walking and eventually found some kind of room filled with storage crates, he found Oblivion and Forgiveness against a wall, and had never felt so glad to feel their touch.

"The host is missing!" Ryner heard someone yell. Ryner had to duck a gunshot and return fire, within minutes the goons were dead. They weren't exactly the best trained.

Ryner kept going until he could feel something dark, calling to him, and he knew exactly who it was.

'Coming buddy.'

* * *

{Selene}

Selene and the others jumped off the dropship, while the staff got off calmly. With Port's rambling about the glory days. Selene felt something dark coming from the area, which seemed to be an abandoned series of warehouses.

They strode across the clearing only to be stopped by White Fang goons.

"You guys go ahead, we'll handle this." Cardin told him. Everyone nodded and moved on, not wanting to waste time in finding Ryner.

* * *

¬Team CRDL¬

"Let's go." Cardin told his team with a cocky smirk, then he drew his mace and charged into the fray.

Cardin smashed one goon in the face and then swung to the right, his mace let off an explosive blast that took down two others.

Then Russel came in spinning his daggers. He spun the right hand into one of the goons' chest. He then brought the left across the others face. He then fired ice at two others freezing them into place.

Dove dived in and spun his sword across one's stomach, then using it's revolver part to shoot another in the leg then kicking the crippled White Fang in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Sky spun his halberd and knocked down two of the White Fang, he then fired his weapon's gun function, hitting two more. He then brought the blunt end across another's knees, then bringing the halberd down to finish him off.

"Well." Cardin stated, sitting down with his back leaning against a wall. "I think that's a wrap on our end."

* * *

{Selene}

They ran through the corridors, only to be stopped by a man with red hair and a katana strapped to his waist.

"Hello, Blake." The man stated calmly.

"Adam..." Blake stated in shock.

"Surprised? You should be after leaving me to die on that train, but I'll give you a second chance. Come back to the White Fang and all will be forgotten. Well, maybe not forgotten, but maybe forgiven."

"You were in the White Fang!?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Weiss, we can talk about this later, but all that matters right now is getting to Ryner." Ruby told the heiress.

"Ryner? Oh, you mean Blade!? Him, well...it's pointless. Because he's dead." Adam put bluntly.

"W-what?" Blake stuttered.

"You heard me, Blade Hunter is dead. We tore his soul right from his body." Adam grinned deliriously.

Blake's hair fell over her face. "You guy's go ahead. He's mine." She stated in a low tone.

The others nodded quickly and went ahead, not wanting to piss Blake off anymore than she was, and besides.

They wanted their own vengeance.

* * *

=Blake=

Blake drew her sword as Adam laughed. "So let me get this straight, you fell in love with a filthy human, one possessed by a demon no less!?" He asked, laughing maniacally.

"Shut up, Ryner isn't your average human. And besides, he and I… we share things. And the last guy that doubted that, got put through a window." Blake said.

She then charged as Adam drew his own sword and they clashed. Sparks flew in between the swords as their blades ground against each other. They broke apart and Adam swung for Blake's neck, intent on finishing the fight quickly. Blake ducked this and brought her pistol up to his gut and fired, his aura protected him from fatal wounds but he was severely wounded.

He swung and caught Blake in the side, making her wince. She stabbed forwards and caught him in the gut, she then spun around and swung at his face, destroying the mask and removing his right eye.

Blake sheathed her sword, knowing Adam could no longer continue.

"Tell me Blake, why did you abandon the White Fang?" Adam asked.

"Because, you had become so caught up in your 'perfect world' that you had corrupted the one you had tried to fix even more." She stated solemnly as she walked off.

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner kicked in the door of the storage room, where he found a spearhead teeming with dark aura. 'So what do I do?'

"Stab yourself with it." Luna told him.

'Sorry I thought you said I need to stab myself with a spear.'

"You heard me."

'Your telling me I just escaped from dying from being stabbed by one half of a spear, and now I need to stab myself with the other half!' Ryner shrugged. 'You know what? Fuck it, YOLO.' He picked up the spear and plunged it into his chest.

* * *

{Selene}

Selene felt Moon shudder, just as she did as a dark powerful aura overflowed the area.

"Well, looks like Mr Hunter is back in the game." Ozpin said with a relieved glint in his eye.

"Well, that is problematic." They all turned to see Torchwick, Junior and the twins standing there, block their path. "Roman Torchwick." Yang said, her eyes flaring red.

"No, Miss Xiao Long, you, Miss Nikkos, Mr Lie Ren, Mr Arc and Miss Schnee shall go ahead. The others shall stay with me." Ozpin told her. Selene nodded, running on with Ruby, Weiss and the others.

"Selene, we are heading for the warehouses." Weiss, Nora, Jaune, Ren and Yang banked lefft towards the warehouses, and Selene andRuby ran on towards the docks.

"Think Rye is there?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Selene said, quickly stopping. "But we aren't alone.

Selene stood her ground as the twins approached her and Ruby, a look in their eyes telling her they were looking forward to blood. The one in red drew claws on her wrist, grinning and revealing her pointy teeth. "I was hoping to get back at that Xao Ling girl, but her sister and her overly busty friend here will do just as nicely, wont they Melanie?" The more arrogantly statured sister dressed in white nodded, her heels clicking together.

"They sure will Matilda"

"I'm not over busty!" Selene cried, summoning her scythe her face flaring.

"Selene don't be rash now" Moon said. "If you attack head on you will be at a disadvantage. These girls are twins, and twins often work better as a pair so don't think about taking those head-"

Selene ignored moon.

She charged at Mitildes, shouting a battle cry catching the girls of guard, dropping her scythe to the ground and smashing into the red twin and throwing them over the side of the dock. They splashed into the water below, Selene restraining the red sister trying to hold her breath. Mitildes tried to reach around her with her claws and scratch at Selene's arms but she held strong.

"Selene." Moon said, her voice calm despite her vessels situation. "This is exactly what I thought you would do. You should have listened to me instead of those monozygotic harlequins and their comments about your level of development."

'MOON I AM DROWNING RIGHT NOW.' Selene lost the breathe she was holding, Mitildes still struggling as they sank deeper into the cold water.

"Of for love of Helios." Moon said. "Selene you know you can control water."

Selene tried to shout but only managed to get water down her throat. 'What why didn't you tell me this!'

"I control the tides and the waves, the Moon and the Sea are connected." Moon said. "In more ways then one."

'Was-was that a blush!' Selene started to feel her lungs burn. 'Whatever, just get me out of here!'

§Ruby§

Ruby turned to Melanie and activated her scythe. The over-sized blade formed and Ruby spun it towards the blue twin. Melanie dodged this and brought her bladed heel towards Ruby's face, which Ruby dodged and swung her scythe again, cutting Melanie's leg.

Melanie winced in pain and retaliated by bringing her blade to Ruby's face, cutting the red-hooded girls cheek. Ruby then spun her scythe and fire at Melanie, sending five rounds in the girl's direction. She then used her speed to blur past Melanie.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, then blood gushed from Melanie's torso as the girl fell to the ground unconscious.

Behind her what sounded like an explosion went off where Selene had fallen in, and she turned to see the water shoot upwards as Selene flew out of the water, landing elegantly on her feet, and a second later followed by the red twin, who feel onto the dock out cold. Selene stood up, walking over to her scythe and picking it up before rinsing out her hair.

Ruby couldn't help but smile, even bite her lip a bit as she stared at the white dress that now clung to Selene's visible skin. Selene blinked. "What?"

"Nothing!" Ruby said blushing. "How did you…?"

"Well,

"Nice work partner." She said, running over to Selene and high-fiving her. But there celebration was cut short by the explosion of dark aura that flew out of the warehouse.

"Ryner no." Selene muttered.

ºOzpinº

"Well well well." Tourchwick said, clapping his hands with each word. "You know, your students have really gotten on my last nerves."

"They have a knack for such things, don't they?" Ozpin relied.

Tourchwick grunted. "This could have all gone smoother if little Ryner was shit at making friends. Who would like him? He is an arrogant, snobby brat with a murderous demon in his head. What sorta person falls in love with someone like that?!"

"The sort of person who sees the good in people. Looks past the darkness, and into the heart." Ozpin stared down the orange haired crime lord as Torchwick placed a hand on the handle of his cane. He then drew a saber from the bottom. Ozpin threw his cane aside, and from his hand he murged his dark green aura into a rod of light which flared violently. Torchwick stood casually, as if he was waiting for a train to arrive.

"Screw that professor cliché. Let's get this over with."

In a green and orange blur, the two were gone. All that could be seen of them were after images and sparks where their weapons clashed.

Torchwick ducked as Ozpin swung for his head, he then brought his sword up in which Ozpin blocked with finesse and flicked the cudgel out of Torchwick's hands.

Just as Ozpin was about to finish Torchwick off, a stiletto styled sword knife...thing blocked the saber's path, revealing a smiling Neo, who broke contact with the saber now that she had the headmaster's attention.

Ozpin twirled the saber as Neo prepared to fight, and in a spark the two clashed and spun, in the end the fight ended with Ozpin backflipping over Neo's blade and kicking her in the chest, knocking her down.

He was about to finish until a dark auraburst out of a warehouse, gaining everyone's attention.

And out of the shadows came Ryner Carter.

His semblance was active as a long katana of shadow manifested within his hands.

Ozpin sighed. "You're always one for impeccable timing, Mr Carter."


	13. Chapter 10 - The Fight at the End

**Swiss: Welp, it's over. 10 chapters with Shadow and its gone pretty amazing. Twists, turns, cliff hangers and let's not forget some amazing love between characters, and it all comes down to this. Thank you to everyone who stuck around for volume one, your favs and followed mean a lot to use. I don't know who my favourite is, I love them all. Shadow what do you think?**

**Shadow: *barrel rolls off a penguin* **

**Swiss: I hate you…**

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner's appearance had changed slightly, thanks to bonding with the two demons. His spiky hair had become longer, his red tips became silver, similar to Selene's but not as shimmering. He had gone from 5, 11 to 6 feet exactly, his muscles had become more refined, toned and tightly fitted against his black, jagged and cruel looking armour. A crimson cape floated from the back.

'Wha-what is this?' He thought.

"This is what happens when two powerful Grimm join in union." Said the fresh voice of Lyceon. "And might I say boy, your body certainly looks ready for us."

"Oh do stop thinking of my host like that." Legion said in a disappointed tone. Ryner smiled, he missed that tone.

"I could think about you like that instead."

"I'm your brother!"

"We are a close family." She toyed. "Especially now."

'This is gunna take some getting used to.' Ryner thought as he breathed deeply feeling the new power surge through him.

"Over there!" called out a group of white fang Ryner could sense from his left. Sense, from his nostrils, his ears, every move he could see clearly without even looking. He grinned, the new power he held coming to his liking.

'Okay, let's see what I can do.'

His eyes flew open, darkness emitting around him as he did. His right eye had become golden and predator like and it glowed brightly. His left eye was its usual crimson, lightning crackled around the pupil.

Ryner glared at the White Fang as they stepped forward in a last bid to stop him. The first charged, yelling a pathetic half-hearted battle cry that was quickly silenced when he was cut in two by a katana. The second met a swift end through neck impalement when Ryner led a charge of his own.

The third opened fire, only to be sliced in two vertically by a wave of shadow from his sword. Ryner felt a bullet bury itself into his neck, blood spraying to the ground. He gritted his teeth, but reached his hand up he pulled out the bullet with his bare hand and glared at the offender, who whimpered a little at the sight of the glowing eyes. He threw the bullet back at the offender, sending it straight through his spine at sonic speed.

Ryner laughed, his voice mixing with the voices in his head as he did. "Hey, this is fun. Got anymore?"

* * *

ʊʊ Weiss ʊʊ

They ran along the side of the warehouses, Yang, Nora, Ren and her, toward the commotion ahead. They couldn't see it, but they heard it. Above them the darkness flowed.

Weiss herself was feeling something inside her chest. And ache of sorts, nothing to painful but it was there, latched onto her heart almost like it was drawing her energy. What was this feeling? Was it love? Next to her Yang kept her head low, her eyes fierce and red. She knew how Yang felt about Blade, but she wasn't jealous. She didn't even think about that right now, all she wanted was to find him.

Suddenly ahead of them Ren stopped in his tracks, catching Nora mid step making her loose her balance. When she regained her composure she turned to him. "What was that for?"

Ren said nothing, and a second later a body fell from the sky landing almost exactly where Nora would have stood. She jumped, latching onto Ren for a second before bringing out her hammer and was about to smash the corpse when Ren stopped her, shaking his head.

Weiss walked over to the body. "He's White Fang." She looked above them where the body had come from, and then saw the darkness seeping over the edge of the building, and then another body launch across the sky and into the ocean, where it didn't surface. She sighed under her breathe, she knew deep down who it was. "Oh Hunter…"

"We need to get up there." Yang was already activating her gauntlets, and began smashing them into the warehouse steel shell to break in. Weiss grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I can get us up there."

* * *

[Ryner]

The Fang that thought it was a smart idea to go hand to hand with him learnt his lesson as he was thrown across the harbour, their body flailing as they descended out of sight. Another threw a punch but Ryner caught it, lifting him closer and grabbing his head and crushed it an armoured fist. Their skull cracking like an egg, and Ryner loved every minute of it. Or at least, the thoughts in his brain did, but he guessed having two deities in his head most likely drowns out your own thoughts.

"Snapping of necks really does wake you up from a long nap, doesn't it sister?"

"I would say a fatal slash across the stomach is my personal favourite. But I always love being introduced to new things."

"Oh do stop eyeing me up you sicken me…"

He grabbed the eighth by the throat and impaled him, throwing them into the ninth who was crushed under the dead weight. The tenth was erased from existence as a blast of crimson fired consumed him, the screams filling the air. He felt one hit him with an electric stick, the stunning lightning not even affecting him as he reached behind him and flipped them over his head and bringing them down so hard onto the roof they flew through it into the warehouse and got impaled on a support.

By the time he stood back up reinforcement were beginning to arrive, and another was charging towards him. He threw his katana, which hit the attacking White Fang in the face sending him straight to the floor.

The group's boss watched the spectacle with great admiration. "I think it's time I made my presence known." He said. Ryner stood there, not even the slightest bit tired. Except for the two voices in his head. By the time he turned around, Lycan and Legion had finally started the inevitable.

They were arguing.

"Get out my vessel you heathen skank!" Legion roared.

"How about you get out you dysfunctional feces licker!" Lycan yelled in reply, still somehow managing to sound seductive.

"Feces licker!? Well take this you animal loving whore!" Legion replied, then a series of combat sounds went off in Ryner's head.

"What about you!? You bull-horned spunk stain!"

Then a thought crossed Ryner's mind.

'Wait...does Lycan really love animals?'

Soon a new voice entered, this time not in his head thankfully. "Well well, seems that you've made quite the mess Mr Hunter."

Ryner turned to see an old man with long grey hair and grey eyes. He wore a black trenchoat fully zipped and black boots with black fingerless gloves. His eyes were deep green, and his build was incredible. He heard Lycan growl lightly in his head. "I like this one."

"Oh you would." Legion snapped.

"Who are you!?" Ryner created more shadows around his arms as they formed a scythe that was very similar in shape and size to Selene's but pure black.

"My name is Alexandre. But you may call me Alex." Alexandre stated, not even the slightest bit intimidated by the scythe. In fact, he grinned.

"That's a stupid name."

"Excuse me?"

"Where's the flair, the individuality? I'm gunna call you Ash how about that?"

He seemed to twitch slightly with irritation but it was for only a second before his face turned back into the cocky smile. "What you call me doesn't matter. Small talk is not what we are here for."

"Why are you here?"

"We-" Alexandre motioned towards eight forming shadows behind him. "-Are here to kill you."

The two shadows in the centre stepped forward, dressed in the same attire as Alexandre. The one on the right was a girl with stunning purple hair tied in a short ponytail with a fringe that extended to cover her right eye. Her eyes were pink and she wore the same clothes as Alexandre. She pulled out a long lance with scratches and chinks. It had been used often.

"This is him? She sighed. "Well, at least he seems challenging." She stated as a pair of Nevermore wings formed on her back. Ryner placed his foot forward threateningly.

"Easy Kaylee." Said the second. A young man with golden hair and blue eyes, and wore the same as the previous two. He had strange light blue markings all over his body. "My name is Helios, please to meet you." He bowed politely.

"Ryner…" Legion said lowly. "These people… they have something about them."

"Agreed." Lycan said, this time standing back to back with her brother. As back to back as they could in his head.

"Kill me?" He laughed loudly. "I can't be killed. I am Ryner Carter, demon blade of Legion, second Grimm born of darkness, and host of Lycan, third born of darkness. What hope could you possibly have?!"

"I am not a host of any monster of Grimm boy." Helios smiled. "However I do have these markings." He rolled up his sleeve and showed intricate markings like stars around a circle with lines emitting from it."

"Yeah, like tattoos are going to do-"

Helios's markings glowed and fired a huge burst of light, incinerating the wall behind Ryner. He turned back seeing Helios smile broadly. It was a familiar smile, but Ryner couldn't put his finger on it.

'I don't get it.' He thought 'Those seem an awful lot like Selene's powers on a smaller scale.'

"Now that introductions are over." Alexander roared as he drew a scimitar. It had a crimson, jagged blade with a Grimm in the middle of the cross guard, the sides were a miniature pair of Nevermore wings. The handle was scaled and the pommel was shaped like a Beowulf's skull. "I say we get this underway."

* * *

{Selene}

The bright light was what caught Selene's attention. White on black, blinding and pure. Ruby gripped her arm and put on a fierce expression. "What is that?"

Selene didn't speak. On the bright light she had heard Moon gasp slightly, and that meant it was anything but good. She didn't question her, Moon would never tell. "I don't know. But Ryner is there. Right where the action is."

"Then go." Ruby said, smiling slightly and nodding at her. "You can get there much faster than me."

Selene looked back at Ruby. Suddenly she felt guilty, guilty that Ruby knew hardly anything about who Selene really was. The host of a God, the only surviving member of a tribe she killed in a single night. After tonight, she would tell her. Everything.

She gently kissed Ruby once and began to sprint towards the Warehouse, her scythe ready. Moon found her voice again. "Selene. Don't."

'Ryner is in trouble. I have to help him.'

"Selene. I command you." Moon said her voice deadly serious. "As my sword I am ordering you to-"

"To let my friend get hurt?!" She stopped in her tracks, shouting at the voice in her head she was sick of hearing. "To let him get killed?! No. No I won't let that happen." She continued running.

Moon was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Once you get up there… Things will change. There is something up there which I hoped you would not get involved in. I want to keep you safe Selene. But, the boy means a lot to you."

'Your point?'

"Save him." Moon said. "You are right. And… Believe it or not I have a... fondness for the boy. But remember, things will change when you get up there."

'Yeah?' She said. 'For Ryner I'm willing to take that risk.'

* * *

[Ryner]

{Play fight music: Strike Back by BACK-ON}

Helios's markings activated and the three charged.

Ryner ducked Kaylee's lance and kicked her away, dodging another of Helios's blasts. Alex swiped for Ryner's neck and narrowly missed.

"You were wise to dodge, boy! These weapons will turn you to dust!" Alex roared, glee evident in his voice.

"Yeah, good old Rommy said that about the spear, look where that got me." Ryner replied.

But a shadowy fist replaced Alex's arm and threw him into the warehouse as Alex grinned, only for it to be replaced by shock because Ryner walking back out casually.

The armour was cracking and falling off, leaving Ryner with nothing on but his combats that were ripped at the knees. Blood fell from the wound made by the spear and also from various cuts all over his body thanks to Alex's attack. His height and other things returned to normal, except for the longer hair.

"You've had your fun." Ryner stated, his hair covering his eyes. "Now it's MY turn."

He grasped at the darkness and the snakes came out, but this time they weren't alone. From his back the darkness formed into pack of shadow wolves, which flanked him growling and snapping there black teeth. Ryner grinned at his new allies, and willed them to attack.

But then Kaylee jumped in front of Alex, her wing covering her front and defecting the attack. When his attack relented she swept her wings wide and Alex sent daggers of darkness at him, but he was fast enough to jump them and land crouching.

'They can control the shadows too.'

"We can see that." Legion grimaced.

"This is unusual." Lycan whispered. "Perhaps…. You don't think Brother."

'Save the why and what for later.' Ryner stood, his shadow scythe transforming back into his swords. 'Right now I need all your strength.'

And then he was running. His speed faster than ever as he ran up the arm and punched Kaylee in the face, sending her to the ground. He dodged Alex and grabbed his arm, hoisting him into the air and crushing him against the floor. But Alex was strong, and he flipped over bringing Ryner with him, then letting go and sending Ryner sliding along the rough roof.

The when he stood up again he just ducked another of Helios's attack, spinning to the young boy and slammed a shadow-fuelled fist into the boy's stomach, making him vomit blood and collapse to the ground. The group disappeared into the shadows, retreating to plan their next strike.

"You got lucky brat, remember that." Legion stated.

"But you did look really hot while doing it." Lycan moaned seductively, making Ryner ignore her. He felt the shadows morph around him, power surging from different directions. They were close. Darkness burst from his left, he spun his attack to that side but it was a trick, now behind him Kaylee was flying towards him, her wings open and daggers aiming for his back.

But then a white blur cut Kaylee off from her attack, sending her sliding along the floor. A white blade cut down where Kaylee had been seconds before if she hadn't moved. Now she flew back and Ryner saw Selene panting her hands collecting moonlight and throwing it at the purple haired girl and chasing after her.

"Ryner!" He heard someone shout and turned to a sight he was grateful to see.

"Yang!" Ryner ran towards her. "Stay back!" Alex was helping Kaylee to her feet.

Helios kick flipped upwards, rushing to join his friends who were all smiling. "Been fun Ryner. You passed every single one of our tests."

"I don't like being tested…." He growled summoning more shadow wovles.

"Rye." He heard next to him. He turned to see Selene there next to him, her aura glowing and her scythe out. She didn't look at him, but rather kept her eyes fixed on Helios, her face screwed into a curious look. "I got your back okay."

"No need _Kôre_." Helios grinned, speaking a language he had never heard before. "We will be off. Expect us soon though. Your next." He winked, and Kaylee shrouded them once again in her wings and they disappeared in a plume of jet feathers. Ryner was panting. His mind filled with questions but they seemed to be unanswered. The Grimm in his head oddly quiet.

"Who were they?" Selene finally said her eyes still on the place the three had disappeared.

"No idea." He said, his muscles aching under the now heavy armour. "Let's get down okay?" She nodded and he lifted her arm over his shoulder and walked towards the edge and summoned shadows to slow there descent.

"What did they mean by 'Your next'?" Selene asked.

Ryner grimaced. "I don't know, but be careful." They landed on the ground and Selene stepped away, her expression blank.

"Blade!" A voice yelled as he was tackled to the ground in a death hug.

"Jaune!?"

"I missed you man! Why did you have to go and get kidna-" He was stopped by a furious Weiss who kicked him off Ryner and straddled the demonic host.

"And just where have you been!?" She yelled.

"Um, Weiss, nows not the time, alright?" Ryner looked away blushing. Weiss looked down to see her underwear was showing against Ryner's crotch, making her shriek and run away in embarrassment.

Ryner got up only to be glomped by a teary eyed Pyrrha. Who didn't say a word and just cried into his shoulder. He smiled and stroked the back of her neck. Only to be glomped by Nora wanting 'some of da love' as she put it.

They finally let go of him only to be punched on the shoulder by Ren, who then yelled in pain thanks to the armour.

"Why did you try to punch me?" Ryner asked.

"For worrying us..." Ren grunted, but smiled, standing back up and stopping Nora going in for another hug.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, he turned to see Blake. "Blake, I really need to-"

"I know, let's just stay like this for a minute, okay?"

Ryner smiled, kissed the bridge of her nose and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. After Blake had enough she stepped back and Ryner turned to be met with a fly kick from the silver-haired Celestial host.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you." Selene yelled. "You had us worried!"

"Ow god…" He held his bleeding nose, which somehow was the most painful injury he had received all day. "Look I'm-"

"Sorry!? We thought you were dead and all you can say is sorry!?"

"Please stop yelling, you're hurting my ears."

"Oh, I'll hurt more than your ears in a second!"

She was stopped as Ruby glomped Ryner.

"What is with everyone today?" He asked. Ruby didn't respond.

"Ruby?"

"When are you going to see them?"

"...What?"

She stopped, disembarking from his embrace. "Later okay?" And she walked back to Selene who was fuming so much she was almost crying.

"Mr Carter." Ryner turned to see Ozpin. "Next time, please restrain from being the hero. You're not very good at it yet." And Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye as he gave that proud teacher smile, and moved to one side to let the last person Ryner had yet to say sorry to.

"Ryner..." She looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Yeeeeessss Yang?" He asked cautiously.

She grabbed Ryner's collar and rammed her tongue into his mouth, causing everyone's but Ozin's jaws to drop. She broke the kiss, looking at him her eyes flashing red still. Ryner gulped. "Oh fuck.."

* * *

Four hours later, the authorities had cleared up the mess. Somehow Tourchwick and his goons had made off before they arrived, but Ryner was sure they would be back. Ryner's appearance had gone back to normal, turns out his powers needed to be active for his appearance to change. He strolled over to the water and found Yang looking over the waves. He smiled slightly and rushed to her.

He wrapped his arms around Yang's waist from behind and kissed her neck, causing her to turn.

"Hows the head?" She asked.

"Well, your punch didn't shatter my skull so that's good."

"You deserved it. I was worried, you know."

"How so?" He blinked.

"I thought you had died."

"I assure you, it takes more than that to kill me." Then Ryner remembered something. "Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that I was going to tell you something over the scroll?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Yang froze for a second, then she smiled and blushed, the setting sun reflecting in her golden hair, making her even more beautiful looking.

"I love you too." She stated before kissing him. The kiss slowly got deeper and deeper until the sound of a dropship starting interrupted

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later." She giggled.

"Great." He said aloud. 'Fucking hell.' He said in his mind while Legion roared with laughter and Lycan whined disappointed.

* * *

{Selene}

Once they made it back to Beacon Ryner and Yang quickly sneaked off towards the dorms ahead of everyone else, leaving Selene to her own thoughts. She strolled slowly towards her room but wanted time to think. The event of the day had been full on at most. But something was clawing at her in the back of her head.

"What is it child?" Moon said her voice back to the usual motherly caring tone.

'It was the blonde man.' She thought over the event. 'He spoke the tribal words.'

"I noticed too." Moon said. "Perhaps he is from another tribe?"

'They died out years ago. Before I was even born. And those markings…'

"Even more ancient yes…" Moon finished. "He promised he would reimburse him. When that day comes the questions would be answered."

'Your right. Right now, there is something else we need to do.' She watched Ruby approach her from the other direction. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She smiled, reaching her and gripped Selene's hand. "Today was certainly eventful wasn't it?"

Selene giggled lightly. "Yeah, it was." He smile dropped as her eyes looked into Ruby's. "Rubes? I got something to tell you."

"You're not normal, are you?" Selene eyes shot up to Ruby's who quickly realised what she said. "I-I mean like, you great and amazing and don't get me wrong I love you but like your aura is something we haven't even heard about in class and sometimes you talk to yourself like Ryner does and it's kinda weird but kinda cute at the same time-"

"You love me?" Selene blinked. The word vibrating around her mouth.

Ruby paused and blushed as red as her hair. "Yeah. I mean, I have for a long time now but you know if you don't back I get it I just-"

Selene pulled Ruby into a kiss to stop her talking. But when she pulled away she looked at the floor. "Ruby I want to... I just…" She was telling the truth. She wanted to say it, say she loved her and wanted their love to last forever but she never knew love. She did, but that love hit her back when her parents used her as a object to sacrifice to a god. She couldn't love, she didn't know how to anymore.

"It's okay." Ruby said, lifting up Selene's chin. Selene felt herself tear up from strain to say it but she couldn't, but she smiled.

"I can't say it... But I can show you why." And she held out her hand for Ruby to take. She would show her everything, all the darkness she kept with her. The pain she felt. But she knew Ruby would accept her, because that's what love was. Accepting.

So why doesn't she love her back?

* * *

[Ryner]

Ryner awoke to the sun in his face and he was naked with no blanket. It was a clear and sunny late spring morning and he couldn't find Yang anywhere in the room.

Eventually he looked to the balcony to find Yang standing there. The white blanket covered her front, and fluttering in the wind, but her back was facing Ryner, making him get a clear view of her fair skin, the gently breeze and bright sun gave her an angelic look.

Ryner walked up to her. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Morning." She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him. There was no making out, no nothing but the gentle and warm feeling of Yang's lips. Ryner placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other at the bottom of her back. The blanket dropped as Yang pressed her body against his and gripping his shoulders.

But...

As much as Ryner hated it, they had classes. So no round two, unfortunately.

At lunch that day Ryner went to the garden, where he apologized to Selene on their first day. He was surprised to see Ruby there, waiting for him.

"Selene said I'll be here?" he asked.

"No." She sighed. "I overheard. I needed to ask you something." she paused for a second, think over what she was going to say. "When are you going to see Aunt Rachel and Saph again?"

He had been fearing this conversation. "Ruby, I can't... I'm a monst-"

He was cut off by a sharp slap from Ruby. "You're not." She stated. "You've got far more compassion than anyone here, well, Sel can probably contend but anyway... you took the Nevermore attack for us, you saved Weiss when you didn't have to, you're still human"

"Actually I'm three quarter-"

"Don't ruin the fluffy friendship moment." She laughed.

"Okay." He smiled, seeing Selene approaching them. Ruby hugged him goodbye and walked back towards the building, her hand locking with Selene's as they passed but breaking when they carried on in different directions.

"Boy…" Legion said. "Please no more disgustingly human conversations about purpose or love…"

'Sorry buddy.' Ryner grinned as her thought. 'You're bonded, you could always ask Moon to seal you away somewhere.'

"Ha, unlikely."

When finally she approached Ryner put on a grin. "So, you finally tapped that?"

She hit him lightly, scoffing. "Hey at least I tapped something before you."

"You have a point." He laughed. "So, you told her?"

She nodded. "I showed her everything. Moon, my tribe my past. And she still loves me for it. But…"

"You don't love her back?"

She laughed, but then her smiled died and she left the question unanswered. "Rye, you've never told me why you're still here." Selene stated, joining the boy on the wall, leaning sideways against the railing and facing Ryner.

"Because, Selene, I never had any point in coming here. Now I do." Ryner responded.

"So, you have one now?" Selene raised an eyebrow.

Ryner nodded. "After leaving my family, I thought I was doing some good. But now I realize I was just a scared little boy, too scared to face my responsibilities."

The two looked down over the railing to the lower garden to see Yang glomp Ruby, Weiss yell something about 'showing some decency', Blake's nose was buried in her book, Pyrrha and Jaune were practicing and Ren and Nora were conversing.

"But now, I have them, you. The people of Vale, I will protect them all. I won't rest until I'm sure you are all safe."

Selene smiled at this declaration. "I look forward to the day you succeed. And I'm sure Moon does too." She paused for a moment before muttering. "No I'm not telling him the truth."

"Protect that flashlight? You would dare brat..." Legion muttered.

"Have faith in me Selene, because one day, I will become the best Hunter in history." Ryner smiled.

Selene smiled at Ryner and walked. "I'll believe in you when I'm dead." She laughed. "No way are you gunna beat me."

Ryner walked down the stairs after Selene and found the group, and kissed Yang. Who giggled and pulled him into a second one.

* * *

#$£%%# ;'#Unknown#'; #%%$£#

It saw her. And innocent little thing. So young and full of… Spunk. It laughed as its thought merged back together. Sleeping for that long sure does that, but now it was back.

And Little Red Riding Hood would be very useful to it… No.

To him…

* * *

[Ryner]

With my soul bonded with Legion and Lycan, I have no hope of returning to my original life. But as much as I'd like to deny it, fate has yielded a reward, a new life, a new goal called 'protecting'.

The hosts live among the people, hiding in plain sight, but protecting in secret.

Through my friends and my love, I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we may be worlds apart in power...

...But like Grimm, there is more to them than it seems.

I am Ryner Lee Griffin Walker Hunter Carter, the son of Hunter Carter host to Legion and Lycan, first and third born of the darkness and I send this message across Remnant to anyone who wishes to harm it's peace.

I am here.

I am waiting.


End file.
